PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?
by Naoko-eri
Summary: 'Sasuke no hacía más que ignorarlas. Y ellas no se percataban de eso. Pero, ¿y si decidían fijarse en los que siempre estuvieron allí para ellas? Quizá la historia fuese diferente. [NaruSaku & ShikaIno] Naoko-eri ft. Nai Hatake'.
1. Siempre estas para mi

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO I -000OO-**

**Siempre estas para mí**

—Haruno —soltó la rubia poniendo cara de pocos amigos al encontrarse a Sakura justo delante de la puerta principal de la casa de Sasuke.

Las dos estaban en su vereda, cada una con un gran pastel de feliz cumpleaños. Sakura había llegado por la izquierda y ella por la derecha. Para colmo, como si fuera gracia de Dios las dos llegaron justo en el mismo segundo, a las cinco de la mañana de un sábado para ganarles a todas las efusivas y dedicadas admiradoras del Uchiha., las cuales eran bastantes.

—Yamanaka, veo que aun seguimos pensando igual, tantos años de amistad no pasaron en vano —la de cabellos rosas no pudo evitar notar que los pasteles eran exactamente iguales.

—Lo mismo digo, frente.

—Espero que el pastel sea para Sasuke, y que hayas perdido ese gusto excesivo por los dulces, cerdita —comentó Sakura, intentando picarla.

—Eres una…

—¿Disculpen? —Mikoto las interrumpió.

La mayor estaba en medio de las dos hermosas muchachas.

—¡Mikoto-san! — gritaron al unísono.

—Buscan a Sasuke, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar mirarlas con pena—. Él se fue ayer por la noche con su hermano, Itachi, a pasar un fin de semana de "chicos". Ya saben acampar, pescar cosas de hombres —explicó moviendo la mano en el aire.

La desilusión en la mirada de las jóvenes no se hizo esperar.

—Volverá el Lunes a primera hora. ¿Quieren que yo…? —señalo los pasteles.

—No, no se preocupe, nosotras veremos como resolverlo —se adelantó Ino, seguramente ese dia en la casa Uchiha desfilarían pasteles, y lo más seguro es que Sasuke ni siquiera los pruebe ya que volvería hasta el Lunes y ellas sabían que Sasuke solo comía alimentos frescos.

—Gracias por informarnos —Sakura hizo una reverencia, al igual que Ino.

—Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no crees, Sakura?

—Si, no queremos quitarle más tiempo, Mikoto-san. Vámonos Ino —las dos dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a irse.

—Se lo avisaré de todas formas —oyeron gritar a la madre del Uchiha.

A paso lento, caminaron hasta encontrarse con la banqueta de una estación de autobús ahí las dos se sentaron, y suspiraron.

—Él sabía que vendría —Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio; su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

—Yo también se lo dije, si te sirve de consuelo.

Ino no hacía más que mirar el pastel que tenía un gran "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito con crema azul, resaltando en el fondo completamente blanco.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor? —le preguntó la de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué?

—Le rogué tanto a mi papá para que me dejase salir, que si vuelvo a casa, me castigara por siglos.

La rubia se carcajeó.

—No le veo lo gracioso, es frustrante.

—Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones, tampoco puedo volver a casa.

—Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea una hora decente para volver? —se quejó —. Y los pasteles... No sé tú, pero yo gaste tres mesadas —comentó.

Sakura abrió el envoltorio de su pastel y lo miró.

—Siempre te han dado muy poco dinero, pero yo también hice sacrificios por este pastel, me da pena tirarlo.

—No te hagas, si te mueres de ganas de comértelo —bromeó.

—Ahora que lo dices... —y los dedos de Ino ya estaban sobre el pastel.

—Ino, ¡cerda! ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo un plan no molestes —le dijo con cierto aire misterioso.

La Yamanaka se relamió por segunda vez el dedo lleno de la crema azul.

—¿Tu brillante plan involucra comer y engordar? Así me harías las cosas más fáciles a mi pero…

—En tus sueño frente —la cortó —, ya sé a dónde podemos ir a estas horas, y llevaré mi pastel; sin el feliz cumpleaños nadie podrá sospechar nada.

—Así el pastel se ve feo —arrugó la nariz.

—Los accidentes pasan, además a Yoshino-san no le importará.

—¡Espera! ¿Me llevarás con la gruñona de Yoshino-san? —Sakura hizo un mohín.

La rubia se acomodó el cabello con las manos. Sonrió.

—No es gruñona, de hecho es muy amable.

—Contigo, te tiene el ojo puesto para nuera —le hizo un guiño.

Ino se incomodó. Luego, alzó los hombros. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

—Sólo quería solucionar nuestros problemas, ¿alguna idea cerebrito? —la desafió.

Ino llevaba la razón; no era correcto desechar los pasteles, pero tampoco se lo iban a comer ellas solas. Tal vez, si algún amigo las ayudase… La de cabello rosa tuvo una idea. Ahora ella también quitó la crema azul para luego llevársela a la boca.

—Pues creo que podríamos llevarle ambos pasteles a Kushina-san —sugirió.

—O no! Te recuerdo que Minato-san es mi tío se lo podría decir a mi padre y la treta no funcionaría.

—Ya, ya, ¿entonces qué?

—Creo que cada una debería ir por su lado, después de todo nos sentiremos más cómodas de esa manera, ¿no?

—Ino, dime, ¿qué le dirás a Yoshino-san? Es que no sé con qué excusa aparecerme en la casa de Naruto.

—Le diré que Shikamaru y yo teníamos tarea pendiente, una tarea tan larga que vine a desayunar con él. Tú podrías decirle lo mismo, después de todo; nuestros amigos han olvidado más de una vez las tareas.

—Sí es una buena idea…

Sakura miró al suelo con algo de tristeza; intentó ocultarla, pero su amiga la conocía muy bien.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? Es el plan perfecto.

La Haruno se apretó las manos.

—Siento que utilizo a Naruto, algún día se cansara —Ino meditó la respuesta.

—Shikamaru también me ha cubierto tantas veces —se miraron, y se sonrieron sinceramente —. ¡Los recompensaremos, Sakura!

—¿Cómo?

—Tú podrías hacer algo con Naruto, le gustas desde que éramos niños.

Sakura crispó la espalda.

—No le gusto a Naruto.

—Dices eso porque estás ciega —afirmó Ino con la actitud de quién sabe que tiene toda la razón —. Le gustas.

—Bueno, suponiendo que fuese así, ¿qué podría hacer por él?

Ino rió. A veces su amiga podía ser muy ingenua.

— ¡Dale un beso! Seguramente sería muy feliz —se paró de un salto.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Eso ya era pasarse. ¡¿Un beso?! Siempre había reservado su primer beso para Sasuke. Y de momento, no deseaba compartirlo con alguien más. Al ver que su compañera se había quedado muda, Ino habló:

—Vamos —empezó a caminar.

—Lo haré —mintió—, cuando tú hagas lo mismo con Shikamaru —la alcanzó y caminaron a la par.

—Shikamaru ha sido mi amigo durante toda mi vida, nunca se fijaría en mí de otra forma que no sea amistosa.

—¡Igual! Hagámoslo. Qué diablos yo creo que a Shikamaru tampoco le desagradaría la idea.

Ambas intentaban convencer a la otra para que diese el primer paso con sus respectivos amigos. Pero ninguna se disponía a aceptar al trato; al menos no de manera consciente.

[...]

—¡Ino-chan! —Gritó la morena al ver a la chica en su puerta —. ¿Y ese pastel?

—Lo traje para que desayunemos, ¿es que Shikamaru no le dijo nada?

El gesto que hizo Yoshino le dio un poco de miedo, hasta consideró la posibilidad de decir la verdad. No obstante, sabía que eso sería mucho peor. Llevó la mano izquierda a su espalda y cruzó los dedos. También sintió pena por el problemón que tendría su mejor amigo únicamente por su culpa.

—No. A ese vago bueno para nada se le debió de haber olvidado. Pasa, querida, iré a despertar a ese holgazán.

—¡No! —exclamó y le dio rápidamente el pastel —. Yo lo hago

Su actitud podría ser sospechosa, así que salió disparada para no darle tiempo a la adulta para contestarle. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta la habitación que conocía tan bien y entró en ella. En seguida se sintió culpable por el estruendo que había hecho al abrir la puerta; encontró a Shikamaru durmiendo, apacible.

—Si supieras el lío en el que acabo de meterte —cerró con cuidado la puerta, y se arrodillo delante de su rostro.

Sin querer se enfocó en su boca entreabierta, en sus labios. Talvez no era tan mala idea besarlo después de todo. Además tendría una razón más para molestar un poco a Sakura.

—Shikamaru perdóname —susurró.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —inquirió el moreno, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu mamá cree que te olvidaste decirle que vendría a desayunar —y ahora ella cerró los ojos.

—Sabes que me debes una, ¿no? Y una realmente grande —observó a su mejor amiga —. Levántate.

—Eso debería decirte yo a ti, ¿no crees?

Sin previo aviso, el Nara le jaló de la mano y en menos de cinco segundos estaba recostada a su lado. Los cálidos brazos del joven la rodearon, haciendo contraste con su cuerpo que estaba frío por el tiempo pasado en el exterior. Estaba muy calentito. Se acurrucó pegando la espalda al pecho de su amigo.

—Así estarás quieta. No pienso levantarme, es muy temprano —se excusó.

—Pero, ¿tu mamá?

—Ella también duerme un poco más los fines de semana, seguramente se fue a acostar.

—¿Y si yo hago el desayuno? Quizá la culpa que siento disminuya.

—Si dejo que muevas un dedo en mi casa, mi madre me castra, ya lo sabes, ¿o es que acaso disfrutas viendo como sufro? —Ino entonces se soltó de sus brazos y se giró para verlo.

Los ojos del Nara se mantenían cerrados; si no fuera por las palabras que salían de su boca, juraría que seguía dormido.

—¡Claro que no! Lo siento, Shikamaru.

—Ya deja de pedir perdón, problemática

Recostarse un momento no sonaba mala idea ya que tuvo que levantarse a las tres de la mañana para poder estar hermosa para el azabache. Un poco soñolienta, cerró los ojos.

—Sasuke —fue lo último que salió de los labios de la chica antes de quedarse dormida.

Shikamaru la contempló. Ino estaba en sus brazos y aún pensaba en el Uchiha. Con una mano, retiró algunos mechones rubios de su rostro. Qué hermosa se veía cuando dormía.

—Él no te merece —dijo en voz muy baja.

[...]

Sakura se plantó en la casa de los Namikaze y tocó la puerta. ¿Y si se enfadaban con ella por molestarlos tan temprano por una tarea escolar inexistente? ¿Y si Naruto no la apoyaba esta vez? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? Se decidió por irse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Buenos días, Kushina-san.

—¡Mini-yo! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella, sin entender.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla perpleja; la madre de su mejor amigo simplemente era la mujer mas ocurrente de toda Konoha. La adulta rió de forma animada.

—Lo siento, creía que lo habías pensado, ¿sabes?

—No, no se preocupe.

—Es muy temprano —comentó mirando al cielo.

—Sí, me disculpo por la hora, pero es que había quedado con Naruto.

Y ahí empezaban las mentiras. Se mordió la lengua cuando el impulso por decir la verdad la golpeó. Estaba nerviosa, pero Kushina no parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—¿Naruto? No, no me dijo nada.

Entonces se percató de que seguía teniendo a Sakura en la calle, así que la invitó a pasar inmediatamente. Sakura observó la estancia, nunca había estado allí antes. El hogar parecía acogedor y feliz. Contempló casi absorta las diversas fotos de la familia colocadas en las paredes.

Una vez dentro, Kushina cerró la puerta y sin ninguna verguenza, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Naruto!

Se oyeron pasos en el techo. Pasados unos momentos, el rubio apareció en las escaleras. Llevaba su ropa de dormir, con su típico sombrero de oso. A Sakura siempre le había gustado esa prenda.

—¿Qué? —todavía no había visto a su amiga.

—Baja, tienes visita, ¿sabes?

—¿De veras? De seguro es alguien medio loco, y desconsiderado viniendo a estas horas— soltó.

Desde el recibidor, se escucharon los pasos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Una vez abajo, al ver el rostro iracundo su madre y de la "loca desconsiderada" de su mejor amiga se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas. Ambas tenían la manía de golpearle cuando las hacía enojar. Eso último ocurría muy seguido.

—Naruto, ¿estos son los modales que te he enseñado? ¡Responde! —vociferó.

Kushina lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió.

—Tú nunca me has enseñado modales, exactamente —tarde se dio cuenta que sólo había empeorado la situación.

—¿Quieres darle tu primero, querida? —Le preguntó a Sakura mientras esta dejaba el pastel en una mesa.

La de pelo rosa se preparó para golpear a su amigo, como a menudo hacía. Se acercó a zancadas hasta Naruto, quién le suplicó con una mueca que no lo hiciera.

—Con mucho gusto, Kushina-san.

—¿Espera, Sakura! Yo se porqué vienes —dijo lo último cuando la joven se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la pelirroja no lo escuchase.

—¿Lo sabes? —No pudo evitar sentirse apenada.

—Sí, es por el baka, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

Kushina se percató de que ambos necesitaban un momento a solas, así que tomó el pastel y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

—Sakura, olvidate de él, tú podrías tener al chico que quieras, eres muy hermosa

Naruto la miró a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en ellos. Parecía que su mano tenía vida propia, pues le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Nunca hubiera hecho eso de forma consciente. Seguramente se ganaría una buena golpiza por la acción. Más se sorprendió cuando Sakura únicamente bajó la mirada.

—Si eso que dices fuera cierto, Sasuke y yo…

—Sasuke es un rarito —terminó de acariciarla y de repente Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Naruto, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

Lástima que Naruto no era Sasuke.

**CONTINUARA…**

.

-0000000000000000-

**Nai Hatake:** ¡oh, por Dios! Al fin comenzamos este fic. Espero que podamos terminarlo; ahora tengo que sostener tres fics… Espero poder hacerlo. Esta historia tiene un poco de ese ''basado en hechos reales''. Resulta que Naoko y yo estamos coladas por un chico que no nos da ni la hora (este vendría a ser Sasuke). Y a la vez tenemos mejores amigos, que siempre han estado allí y que merecen un poco de atención.

Por otro lado, me siento más cómoda cuando escribo con Sakura (a Naoko le pasa lo mismo con Ino), así que intentaremos complementarnos. Creo que tanto Naoko como yo somos se capis pequeños (no más de 3000 palabras). Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso a todos y, ¡gracias por leer!

**Naoko:** Nai . ya dijiste todo! Jajaja bueno este proyecto es para encontrar el equilibrio entre Ino y Sakura que las dos se mantenga como los personajes principales, que las dos cometan errores, y al mismo tiempo sean..digamos … "buenas", espero lo estemos consiguiendo. ¡Gracias por apoyarnos! en este nuevo proyecto y aunque este bajo mi nombre el fic es de ambas.

Ahhh! Sobra decir que Nai y yo estamos abiertas a sus sugerencias :D hágannos saber por medio del hermoso botoncito que hay ahí abajito.


	2. Reclamos,coqueteos y mensajes

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO II -000OO-**

**Reclamos, coqueteos y mensajes**

Sasuke Uchiha había tentado la suerte, había herido los egos de las dos jóvenes amigas. Ino tenía tantas ganas de encararlo… Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería asesinar su fututo imaginario como Ino Uchiha.

Sakura apoyó el bolso en su pupitre con desidia. Se percató de que Ino ya había llegado, su mochila se encontraba en el asiento de al lado. Bufó. ¿Estaría bien reclamarle a Sasuke? No conseguiría nada, pero tal vez se sentiría mejor al hacerlo. De todas maneras no se atrevía. En cámara lenta vio como su amiga se acercaba a él. Oh, no, ella no iba a contenerse.

—Sasuke— llamó la rubia.

El aludido apenas volteó la cabeza.

—¿No te había dicho que iría a tu casa el sábado?

—Hmph— obtuvo como respuesta.

Ino se indignó. Apretó los puños.

—Sasuke, fuimos por ti a las cinco de la mañana— intervino la de pelo rosa.

Sakura se colocó a un lado de su amiga. Ambas se cruzaron de brazos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Molestas— soltó él.

Ino se mordió los labios para no soltar unas cuantas barbaridades. La de ojos verdes ya tenía preparado su puño cuando Kakashi-sensei entró en el aula. Todos callaron, era un profesor estricto. Las jóvenes se precipitaron a sus asientos. La clase empezó y Kakashi comenzó a explicar sus insufribles cálculos.

—Sasuke no tiene caso— comentó Sakura mientras resolvía un ejercicio.

—¿Me pasas la calculadora? Creo que tiene razón. Pero míralo. Está para comérselo— Ino se quedó mirándolo, embobada.

La de pelo rosa estaba a punto de seguirle de no ser por la llamada de atención de Kakashi:

—Señorita Yamanaka, ¿quiere recitar lo que he dicho?— Sakura le pegó un codazo y la chica negó con la cabeza—. Pues entonces deje de mirar al señor Uchiha de esa forma y no manche el asiento con su saliva, si es tan amable.

¡Ah, Kakashi y sus estúpidos comentarios! Algunos rieron; la rubia se hundió en su asiento, con las mejillas encendidas. Era sabido por todos que ambas estaban locas por Sasuke. Ino respiró varias veces para luego concentrarse en los ejercicios. La clase se le hizo eterna. Una vez terminó, suspiró aliviada.

—¡Lo odio, lo odio!— exclamó.

Sakura se carcajeó. Temari, Tenten y Hinata se acercaron a ellas. Todas juntas, salieron al patio. El aire fresco invadió sus pulmones. El espacio contaba con un algunos árboles. Pero para ellas el mejor lugar era la pequeña planta de jazmines. Siempre se pasaban los recreos allí, a la sombra, compartiendo galletas, chismes y anécdotas. El tiempo libre se les pasaba en un instante. Se sentaron allí, como de costumbre.

Casualmente, Naruto pasó por al lado de ellas.

—¡Hola, chicas!—saludó con su típico entusiasmo—. Sakura-chan, mi madre me dijo que te pregunte dónde has comprado el pastel, estaba realmente delicioso.

—Oh, en la pastelería Akatsuki.

—Muchas gracias— dijo él y sonrió ampliamente.

No era difícil sucumbir a ese gran gesto. Luego, Naruto se fue caminando. La Hyuga no podía estar más roja.

—¡Sakura! ¿Le has llevado un pastel a Naruto?— todas se carcajearon, menos Hinata y Sakura.

—No, no, no. No fue exactamente así.

Sus amigas no le creyeron, a excepción de Ino que sabía la verdad pero le gustaba disfrutar de la broma.

—¡Ino, diles la verdad!— Miró a su mejor amiga-enemiga con desesperación; odiaba cuando la molestaban con Naruto, el estómago se le revolvía y su rostro se encendía.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Hazlo tú...- tan buena amiga como siempre, pero entonces se le iluminó el rostro; claro que les diría la verdad.

—Por si no sabían, Ino le llevó un pastel a Shikamaru— observó a Ino con superioridad, había logrado voltear la tortilla

—¡Woa!— silbaron.

Sus amigas les echaban miraditas suspicaces a ambas chicas.

— Naruto y Shikamaru debe de estar muy felices— rio Tenten.

Sakura e Ino rechinaron los dientes. La campana sonó y fueron obligadas a volver a la clase. La próxima lección la tenía con Asuma-sensei. Afortunadamente, él no era tan estricto como Kakashi.

—Buenos días, clase. Quiero que me entreguen un informe acerca del reino fungi dentro de dos semanas. Que sean grupos de entre tres y cuatro personas— anunció.

Bastó sólo una mirada entre Ino y Sakura para saber que estarían juntas. Les faltaba un integrante, así que Ino escribió una notita y se la lanzó a Hinata. Momentos después, le llegó la contestación. La Hyuga ya había quedado con Temari y Tenten.

—Vaya, me gustaría estar con Sasuke.

—Ya. ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría eso?— Ino preguntó con sarcasmo—. Está claro que no aceptará.

Sakura se rindió ante su amiga, llevaba la razón. Bostezó, desganada.

—Um, luego veremos con quién nos juntamos— mencionó.

Ino estuvo de acuerdo.

La clase de biología dio paso a la de educación física. Mierda, de tan sólo pensar que Gai-sensei les esperaba en el patio se les quitaban las ganas de ir. Era, por mucho, el profesor más exigente. A pesar de los exhaustivos entrenamientos, la clase estaba agradecida con él; todos tenían un gran físico, además, siempre salían primeros en las competiciones intercolegiales.

Sakura e Ino se arrastraron hasta la clase.

—¡Alumnos!— gritó el profesor como si le fuera la vida en ello—. ¡La clase anterior hemos hecho muy poco trabajo! Hoy, ¡haremos el doble!

Se escucharon varios resoplidos.

—¡Viva la llama de la juventud!— los ojos le brillaban—. Quiero diez vueltas. Y sólo para empezar.

No les quedaba más que obedecer. La clase pasó entre abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas y demás trabajos físicos. Claro que, Shikamaru no hacía todos los ejercicios debidos. A menudo encontraba alguna forma de escapar o de engañar al maestro, a diferencia de Ino, quien cumplía. El Nara se acercó hasta ella.

—Eres un asco— bromeó señalando el cuerpo sudoroso de la chica.

—Calla y ejercítate, que lo necesitas, vago.

Él suspiró.

—De momento, Gai no está mirando hacia aquí. ¿Qué sentido tiene moverse?— inquirió.

La rubia se percató del detalle, su profesor estaba hablando con Rock Lee. Su cuerpo le suplicaba un descanso. En medio de una flexión de brazos, se desplomó en el suelo.

—¿Lo ves? Se siente mucho mejor así.

—Tienes razón— admitió—, pero el ejercicio no es tan malo, me ayuda a mantenerme sexy.

—¿Sexy?— debido al comentario, Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo. Y llevaba la razón, era muy atractiva. Él le regaló un pequeña sonrisa y se alejo de ella, tal vez, sin saber qué decir.

—Shikamaru solo me ve como una amiga –dijo Sakura fingiendo su voz; ella hasta ese momento se había mantenido silenciosa.

—¡Yo no hablo asi!

—Lo que acabas de hacer se llama coquetear.

La campana sonó y todos se apresuraron a coger agua.

—¡No olviden que en unas semanas tenemos la competición de fútbol mixto!— recordó Gai.

Sin decir palabra, algunos se encaminaron directamente a sus casas y otros hacia las duchas. Sakura e Ino eran de las últimas.

—Un minuto más y moría allí mismo— se quejó la de cabellos rosas.

La lluvia de las duchas del vestuario de mujeres era un buen relajante muscular. Sakura agradeció cuando su cuerpo recibió el agua fría. Dejó que el chorro le empapara el rostro; se sentía tan bien.

—Oh, Dios, ¡Sasuke se ve tan atractivo cuando se ejercita! ¿Lo has visto, Tayuya?

Esa era la voz de Karin. Debía admitir que la chica era muy linda. Por eso a veces le parecía que le arrebataría a Sasuke. Aunque el Uchiha era todo menos suyo. ''_Olvídalo ya, Sakura_'' se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, cerró el grifo. En los cambiadores, se encontró con Ino.

—¿Has oído a Karin?— le preguntó.

—Pues claro, si no deja de gritar lo atractivo que es Sasuke. Como si no lo supiéramos ya.

Suspiraron.

—Debemos dejarlo, Ino.

—Sabes que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, pero el problema es cómo.

Le dio vueltas a la respuesta de su amiga. Nada.

[...]

La chica de pelo rosado se despertó abruptamente. Su teléfono había sonado. Joder, ¡eran las tres de la mañana y Naruto le había enviado un mensaje! En esos momentos sólo tenía ganas de asesinarlo. Probablemente, el rubio sufriría la ira de su puño ese mismo día.

''**Sakura-chan, ¿quieres estar conmigo en el trabajo de Asuma-sensei?**''

¿La despertaba para decirle sólo eso? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Literalmente, su mejor amigo vivía en otro mundo. Pensó en no contestarle, pero le llegó otro mensaje, insistiéndo para que le responda.

''**¿Qué haces mandándome mensajes a esta hora, estúpido?**'' le contestó. Por poco no rompió su móvil al escribir la respuesta. Ahora no sabía cómo volverse a dormir.

El aparato volvió a sonar. Rápidamente, Sakura lo puso en modo vibrador. Quizás despertaría a su madre.

''**¡No me insultes!**''

''**¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga cuando me mandas mensajes en medio de la noche? ¿Y desde cuándo te ocupas de tus tareas escolares?**''

''**Lo siento, Sakura-chan, no podía dormirme. He hecho equipo con Shikamaru e insiste con completar el grupo pronto. Pero es tan vago que él no quiere realizar ese trabajo**''. Sakura se revolvió entre sus sábanas.

"¿**Y Sasuke-kun? ¿No harás el trabajo con él?"**

"**Sasuke y yo discutimos; el estúpido hará el trabajo con sus amigos raros, Suigetsu y Juugo" **Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, era fácil conocer porqué se habían enojado, seguramente como siempre el buen Naruto le reclamó por tratarla mal. Reconoció que el rubio era un muy buen amigo.

''**De acuerdo, no creo que a Ino le moleste. ¡Ahora déjame dormir, Naruto!**'' con un brusco movimiento, dejó su móvil debajo de su almohada. Tenía sueño. No obstante, volvió a buscarlo cuando recibió otro mensaje.

''**Que duermas bien, Sakura-chan. Oh, y no te olvides de soñar conmigo, ¿vale?**''

Ella sólo le sonrió a la pantalla y sintió como el tierno gesto de Naruto le robo las ganas de dormir, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

"**Ino, Naruto y Shikamaru harán el trabajo de Asuma-sensei con nosotras." **Sakura contó mentalmente pero no tuvo ni que llegar a diez.

"¡**Maldita frente! Y no podías habérmelo dicho mañana!" **estaba a punto de contestar cuando le llegó otro mensaje

"**Y a todo esto, ¿por qué Naruto no hace el trabajo con Sasuke-kun?"**

"**Estan peleados" **creyó que no necesitaba más explicaciones después de todo, era Ino. Era rubia, pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

"**Sabes que es por ti, ¿no?".**

"**Sí, lo sé".**

"**También sabes que Naruto te quiere enserio" **no era una pregunta**.**

"**¡Ino!, no quiero hablar de eso, mira el lado bueno haremos el trabajo con Shikamaru".**

"**¿Y eso a mí qué?"**

"**Que Shikamaru es el alumno favorito de Asuma-sensei y además te gusta coquetear con él". **De nuevo empezó a contar mentalmente pero la respuesta nunca llegó; había dejado a Ino Yamanaka sin palabras, algo de qué presumir.

Sin embargo, estar con Shikamaru y Naruto tenía algo malo. Si Ino coqueteaba con el Nara, ella no tenía otra opción más que estar con Naruto. Se suponía que, entre amigos, eso no debía ser un problema. Pero tal vez, ella ya lo veía como algo más que un amigo.

**Nai Hatake:** OMG. Siento que hubo más desarrollo del NaruSaku aquí, pero bueno, mismo fin. Le agradezco a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y en especial a quienes comentaron. A los anónimos no puedo contestarles personalmente, pero sepan que el agradecimiento es el mismo. Muchos rinden materias esta semana, ¡suerte para todos!

**Naoko-eri:** Si yo también sentí que había más Narusaku pero las cosas se iran equilibrando además todos los acontecimientos son importantes, agradezco por los reviews, favoritos, y follows o si fui muy feliz con todo eso, si todo sigue con lo planeado el siguiente capi estará el viernes *-* para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Aunque tal vez debemos dejar estudiar a Nai jeje en todo caso sería lo mas antes posible!

Ya saben sugerencias, criticas, ¿Felicitaciones? Y lo más importante amenazas de muerte XD :D allá abajito con un review.


	3. Obsequios

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO III -000OO-**

**OBSEQUIOS**

Era raro ver al Nara ansioso por una tarea, más bien, era muy extraño verlo motivado por algo. Naruto pensaba que tal vez podía estar enfermo; pero qué más daba, después de todo hacer tarea no era nada malo. Era martes por la tarde y ahí estaban los cuatro jóvenes saliendo de la escuela, camino a la casa de Naruto. Ino y Sakura iban por delante, con Naruto y Shikamaru no muy lejos de ellas.

—¿Viste lo guapo que estaba hoy Sasuke-kun?— escucharon canturrear a Karin muy cerca de ellas, estaba con su única amiga Tayuya—. ¡Creo que esta vez sí aceptará salir conmigo!

—Patética— dijeron al unísono Ino y Sakura, deseosas de poder tener una cita con el Uchiha.

—Y lo notan apenas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shikamaru?— inquirió la rubia.

Las dos amigas se giraron para encarar al Nara.

—Sabes lo que trato de decir Ino.

El moreno la miró directamente a sus orbes azules. Ya estaba harto que su mejor amiga quedara en ridículo y todo por culpa de Sasuke, ese poco hombre que se rehusó a darles una disculpa.

**-ooo-FLASH BACK-ooo-**

—¡Mierda, yo no les pedí que vinieran!— estaban los tres encerrados en el cuarto del conserje

—¡Tú sabías que irían, baka!— exclamó Naruto.

—Algún día te arrepentirás del trato que les das. Ninguna de las dos se lo merece.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces qué se merecen?— preguntó de golpe—. Nara, dilo, adelante, como si toda la escuela no supiera que vives enamorado de Ino, igual que Naruto de Sakura. Pero, adivinen. ¡A ellas les gusto yo! Y mientras tanto, ustedes sólo son sus mejores amigos, patéticos, por cierto. ¿Por qué no se buscan novia, y me dejan tranquilo con mis asuntos?

Para Sasuke la conversación había terminado y estaba por abrir el picaporte cuando siento la mano del rubio en su brazo obligándolo a girarse.

—¡Ellas no son tuyas!

—Ellas opinan diferente, pero, ¿saben qué? Si quieren, ¡se las regalo!— dijo la última palabra provocándolos.

Y para su suerte, había servido muy bien. Se percató de ello al sentir el puño del Nara en el abdomen, el golpe fue tan duro que se dobló.

—Naruto y yo no aceptamos tu obsequio, sino que lucharemos para quitártelo, sólo espero no te arrepientas— Shikamaru saboreo cada palabra y salió seguido de Naruto.

Para el rubio, el asunto era más difícil, pues Sasuke era su mejor amigo. A pesar de que no le gustaba para nada su actitud, deseaba conservar su amistad.

**-ooo-FIN FLASH BACK-ooo-**

—Sakura y yo…— a Ino se le vinieron a la cabeza varios desaires de parte del Uchiha a su persona y a la de su mejor amiga, Sakura lo notó.

—¡Naruto, di algo!— no podía dejar que Shikamaru sea tan duro con su mejor amiga.

—Opino igual que él, Sakura-chan— Naruto no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Sabia, que su amiga siempre andaba cuidando su imagen después de todo ella e Ino eran las más populares por algo.

—Entonces ustedes dos, ¿piensan que somos patéticas?

Ino no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma, tratando de darse más fuerza; nunca se le había ocurrido que Shikamaru, su buen Shikamaru, tuviera esa imagen de ella.

—Claro que no— el moreno le acarició los hombros.

—Sasuke es un patán. ¿Por qué no lo dejan? Mejor dicho, desisten de él— Naruto levanto la cabeza, Sakura tenía los ojos cristalinos.

—Sabemos que tienen razón— habló entrecortado.

—Lo intentaremos— completó la rubia.

Naruto se rascó la nuca en esa pose tan habitual en él. No fue capaz de contenerse:

—Podrías estar conmigo, Sakura-chan— se arrepintió en seguida.

La de cabellos rosas abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los dientes. Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño. Lo alzó, amenazándolo.

—¿Qué has dicho, Naruto?— vociferó.

Algunas personas voltearon su cabeza hacia ella, pues se encontraba gritando.

—Na-nada— tartamudeó.

[...]

—¡Oka-san! ¡Llegamos!— gritó Naruto desde la sala de estar cuando llegaron.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos?— les pregunto la rubia mientras desenvolvía un chupetín con total naturalidad.

—Lo correcto sería buscar información— afirmó el genio, mientras veía como Ino disfrutaba de su caramelo, las malditas hormonas los traicionaban de nuevo.

Naruto tampoco pudo evitar llevar sus ojos en esa dirección. Y Sakura lo notó.

—¿Qué miras?— le exigió.

Él llevó sus manos hacia adelante, protegiéndose ya que seguramente se ganaría un golpe.

—Si tú también tuvieses un chupetín, obviamente te miraría a ti.

A Sakura le agradó un poco la respuesta. Pero no se lo hizo saber. A cambio, le propinó un certero puñetazo en el rostro. Se lo debía, pues anteriormente no se lo había dado.

—Basta, Sakura— Ino la tomó de la camiseta y la chica volvió a su posición inicial—. La información podríamos haberla buscado individualmente, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo ponernos a eso los cuatro.

—Podríamos dividirnos— sugirió Shikamaru.

Sakura miró a su amiga. Quería estar con ella; no se sentía con ánimos, deseaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre Sasuke y Naruto.

—Dos de nosotros buscarán información, mientras que los otros pueden ir a buscar los hongos, así luego nos dedicaremos a la elaboración del trabajo más el muestrario de hongos.

—¿Hongos para qué? —cuestionaron los rubios; Sakura y Shikamaru se acariciaron la frente.

—¡Ese es el trabajo, cerda!

—Joder, no es necesaria la agresividad. Naruto tampoco sabía, ¿por qué a él no le dices nada?— preguntó con fingida indignación.

—Porque Naruto es Naruto— y todos se carcajearon— Además, le di su merecido hace un momento.

—Bien, ¡yo pido estar con Sakura-chan!

Naruto no le dio tiempo ni a Sakura ni a Ino para dar su opinión. La de ojos verdes se lamentó en silencio.

—Bien entonces vamos, Ino— el Nara le ofreció la mano.

—¿A dónde?

—Al parque, allí encontraremos los hongos más comunes.

[...]

—¡Quítamela, quítamela, quítamela!

Ino se encontraba fuera de sí.

—Tranquila, problemática, es solo una oruga.

Shikamaru la chasqueó para que volara del hombro de la rubia, pero lo hizo con demasiada suavidad.

—¡Maldito! ¡Imbécil!

El moreno sabía que ese primer botón coqueto de la camisa de Ino traería problemas, siempre se lo andaba soltando y ahora la oruga estaba entre los senos de su compañera. ¿Podría la situación ser peor? La joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó la mano a Shikamaru llevándolo detrás de uno de los árboles más gruesos y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa

—¡Sácalo!— ordenó.

—Es-es-tá bien— Shikamaru hablaba con dificultad.

La rubia le estaba permitiendo ver su sujetador lila de encaje. Tragó en seco, de seguro que ese momento provocaría muchos sueños nada inocentes en un futuro. Se acercó. Tal y como lo sospechaba, la oruga estaba justo en el centro, introdujo la mano con dificultad. Se sentía tan suave... Sacó al bicho y en cuanto lo hizo Ino lo empujó y se dispuso a abrocharse la blusa; él se volvió a acercar a ella.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos!— alguien gritó detrás de ellos.

[...]

—¿Sakura-chan, estás molesta conmigo?

Ella sólo lo ignoro y dio clik "buscar" en el servidor de Google. Miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Naruto. Se encontraba bastante desordenada, pero tenía su toque personal. La foto que se había tomado con Sasuke no pasó desapercibida. Naruto tenía el cuadro en una pequeña mesa, a un lado de su cama. Aquello la enterneció.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento.

—Naruto por favor no te disculpes— mencionó—. Lo que dijeron Shikamaru y tú es la verdad, no tendría por que estar molesta con ustedes, lo estoy conmigo misma.

—Entonces, ¿te olvidarás de Sasuke?

—Lo intentaré— prometió.

Los ojos de Naruto adquirieron un brillo inusual.

—Sería más fácil si quisieras a alguien más, ¿no?

Sakura volvió su mirada al ordenador, sin contestarle. Apretó en el enlace de Wikipedia y comenzó a leer.

—Seguramente la cerda no está haciendo nada.

Automáticamente, sus dedos teclearon el aparato y su Facebook se abrió.

.

**El atractivo Jiraiya**: ¡acabo de publicar un nuevo libro! Aquí encontrarás las aventuras más divertidas de una infeliz joven casada. ¡Ve a buscarlo a tu librería más cercana!

.

Naruto se carcajeó con la publicación de su maestro de literatura. Miraron los comentarios.

.

**Tsunade Senju**: ¿las aventuras de una zorrita, querrás decir?

**El atractivo Jiraiya**: no, ¿no sabes leer? Eres la directora de un colegio, Tsunade.

**Tsunade Senju**: todos saben que tus libros son porno barato, querido amigo.

**Sakura Haruno**: ¡sabio pervertido! Usaré sus libros como manuales.

.

—¡Naruto! ¡No comentes con mi Facebook!

La chica se apresuró a borrar el comentario.

—¡Naruto! ¿Adónde diablos fue Ino?— Kushina entró de sopetón y a grandes zancadas se acercó hasta su hijo sólo para tironearlo del cuello de la camisa.

—Al parque, mamá. Tranquila, me vas a matar.

—Debería matarte, vago irresponsable, ¿sabes quiénes acaban de llamarme?— Naruto negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes de dónde me llamaron?— y otra negativa—. Me llamaron del departamento de policías, ¿sabes por qué?— Kushina daba más miedo a cada segundo que pasaba—. ¡Por actos impúdicos en lugares públicos! ¿Sabes lo que Inoichi sería capaz de hacerle a tu padre? Se supone que Ino estaría aquí contigo.

Lo sacudió como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Seguro es un mal entendido— intervino Sakura mientras sostenía uno de los brazos de la adulta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, Ino nunca haría algo así, además está con Shikamaru.

—¿Shikamaru?— respiró con alivio—. Si, tienes razón. Ellos son como hermanos, después de todo sería imposible que hubiera algo entre ellos.

Naruto y Sakura sólo la miraban con cara de ''tú no sabes nada''.

—Creo que no queda de otra, vámonos, muchachos.

[...]

Kushina se disculpaba con los oficiales asegurándoles que era un mal entendido y que no se volvería a repetir. Mientras los chicos la esperaban en el auto, Naruto en el asiento de adelante y los otros atrás. Shikamaru e Ino observaban el exterior. A su vez, Sakura, que estaba en medio, les lanzaba miradas reprobatorias.

—¿Así que una oruga?

—Sí— respondió Ino.

—¿Era grande?

—Sí.

—¿Y verde?

—¡Sí!— chilló, recordando.

—¿Y tenía muchas patas?— Sakura sólo reía.

—¡Sí!

—¿Y tenía los ojos de arcoíris?

—Si no me quieres creer no me creas, frente.

La de pelo rosa miró al techo, restándole importancia.

—A mí también se me hace muy sospechoso— Naruto se volteó para poder conversar mejor con sus amigos.

—No tiene nada de sospechoso, buscábamos hongos, hizo viento y una oruga aterrizó en el hombro de Ino. Trate de quitarla y ….

—¿Y qué, Shikamaru?— exigió Sakura.

—Frente, no lo molestes.

—¿Por qué, cerda? No te molesto, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?

—Problemático.

—La próxima yo y Sakura-chan iremos por los hongos!

Todos esperaron el golpe de Sakura. Pero no ocurrió nada, en su lugar, la chica estaba completamente roja.

—Interesante— susurro Shikamaru.

—¡Pues cuando tú quieras, Naruto! Pero con la frente no creo que haya "mucho"— insinuó.

—¿A qué te refieres, Cerda?

—Vamos, Sakura, todos sabemos quién tiene la talla de sostén más pequeño.

Shikamaru y Naruto abandonaron la plática, lo mejor era no meterse. Sakura apretó las manos.

—Pues tú envidias mi trasero.

Ino gruñó.

—¡Sostén pequeño!

—¿Quién tiene el sostén pequeño?— preguntó Kushina apenas llegó.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y puso a andar el auto.

—Yo..

—Pequeña, tienes sólo dieciséis años. Ya crecerán, te lo prometo

Sakura e Ino se acercaron más a Kushina, interesadas, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru no sabían que tan correcto era escuchar esa conversación.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Sakura, eso hasta yo lo sabía, sólo era un juego..

—Además tener los senos grandes no quiere decir que los chicos se fijarán más en ti. Su amiga Hinata, por ejemplo, tiene los pechos más grandes que he visto, pero no veo que tenga novio.

Ellas también consideraban a Hinata la menos popular del grupo, aunque realmente era muy bella. Únicamente era demasiado tímida. Kushina se percató de sus rostros contrariados por el retrovisor.

—¡Ustedes no han dado su primer beso! ¡Pero dios mio! Naruto, dime que tú lo has hecho— pidió.

—Mamá, ¡nos estás avergonzando!

Estaba por continuar cuando noto la mirada perspicaz de su hijo.

—¿A cuántos hombres has besado, mamá?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?— rió—. Mejor olvídenlo.

—¡Mamá!

—A mí— intervino Ino—, papá me contó que a la tía Kushina le llovían pretendientes, que era tan bonita que cuando hablaban de Konoha hablaban de la hermosa chica pelirroja.

—Los genes Uzumaki. Bueno, chicos, creo que fueron muchas aventuras por hoy los dejaré en sus casas, ¿vale?

[...]

''**¿Cómo son los senos, Shikamaru?'' **El Nara recibió el mensaje a las dos de la mañana.

''**Naruto eres un pervertido, son suaves. Mejor duerme'' **tecleó con desgana.

''**Es culpa del sabio pervertido. Parece que a Ino le gustas''.**

''**¡Ya quisiera yo! De lo que sí estoy seguro es que le gustas a Sakura''.**

Se dispuso a dormir cuando un nuevo mensaje le llegó. Ya estaba resultando molesto.

''**¿Sakura-chan? ¿Tú crees? Eso me haría muy feliz''.**

''**Sí estoy seguro. Naruto, no podemos dejar que el Uchiha las siga tratando mal. Oh, y quiero dormir''.**

El Uzumaki hizo caso omiso a sus deseos:** ''claro que no, a él nunca le interesaron no creo que sea un problema''.**

''**Yo creo todo lo contrario, el Uchiha encontrará la manera de fregarnos''.**

''**No lo creo, el es mi amigo''.**

''**Tuyo, mío no''.**

**-0000000000000-**

**Nai Hatake:** OMG. ¿A alguno le pasó lo de Ino y Shikamaru? A mí no me llevaron a la cárcel, pero si me llamaron la atención. Y eso que sólo estaba subida a la falda de un chico -.- En fin, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Besos!

**Naoko eri: **Nai! ¬..¬ ¿quién era ese chico? :3 jajaja, ¿Quién de ustedes cree que deberían quitarle el celular a Naruto por la noches?.

Bueno agradezcamos a Naiara que hizo posible traer el capitulo para hoy :D, no me cansare de agradecerles el apoyo, no saben cuánto tiempo este fic estuvo en nuestras retorcidas cabezas, y el saber que la idea a gustado es tan leeendo, hoy es mi NO cumpleaños XD cumplo cada cuatro años jeje, asi que un review-regalo seria estupendo!


	4. Cambio de planes

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO IV -000OO-**

**CAMBIO DE PLANES**

—Naruto— llamó Sakura—. ¿Por qué tu prima está tan pegada a Sasuke-kun?

La Uzumaki se encontraba prácticamente encima del joven. Pero Sasuke no parecía molesto. Más bien, disfrutaba de la compañía. Naruto se tocó la nuca. Estaba nervioso; ¿cómo decirle que Karin estaba saliendo con el Uchiha? Suspiró, en un intento por reunir valor.

-Ellos… están saliendo.

La Haruno se volvió hacia él lentamente.

—¡¿Que ellos qué?!

—Están saliendo— repitió el rubio, esta vez un poco más bajo, pues el rostro de su amiga le asustaba un poco.

Sakura se apoyo en uno de los pupitres y volvió a mirarlos con rabia contenida.

—Sakura-chan, tú misma has dicho que debías olvidarlo— le recordó.

Ella intentó sonreír para él, sin mucho éxito. Siempre le daba ánimos. Y no se lo merecía. Únicamente le pagaba con golpes. En aquel momento, se llevó una sorpresa; sintió que le importaba más su actitud hacia Naruto que la nueva relación de Sasuke. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa genuina. Al verla, el Uzumaki le devolvió el gesto.

[...]

—Yamanaka Ino.

La aludida se levantó de su asiento cuando Kakashi la llamó para entregarle los resultados de su examen. Necesitaba una buena nota; y había estudiado bastante para conseguirla. El profesor le entregó la prueba, pero ella no la miró. Pegó la hoja a su pecho y se dirigió hasta su asiento. Prefería estar allí.

Tenía esperanzas. Pero murieron apenas levantó el papel. ¡Joder! Se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Un cuatro! ¿Lo entiendes, Sakura? Necesitaba un ocho.

—No te preocupes, encontrarás la forma de aprobar— su amiga trató de tranquilizarla.

—¿Podrías revisarla? Tal vez el inepto que tenemos como profesor se ha equivocado en la corrección.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero tomó el examen. Rara vez Kakashi metía la pata. Leyó. Efectivamente, todo estaba en su lugar.

—Nada— anunció.

—Vale— se masajeó la sien izquierda—. ¿Podrías ser mi profesora para el próximo examen?— le pidió.

Ino sabía que su compañera era una buena alumna. Tal vez las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, pero al menos no tenía riesgo de suspender la materia.

—¿Yo?— preguntó—. Apenas si logro un siete— hizo una pausa y miró de forma pícara a su amiga—. Quizás, Shikamaru pueda ayudarte— sugirió, la gustaba demasiado hacerla enojar—, él no baja del nueve.

Ino le dio un golpe indoloro en el brazo.

—Qué estupidez.

No obstante, sabía que era una opción bastante viable.

Durante el recreo, Ino atisbó al Nara, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, posiblemente mirando las nubes. Caminó hacia él, pero a mitad de camino dudó. Siempre que comenzaba una conversación con Shikamaru era para pedirle un favor. Respiró hondo y se prometió a sí misma que la próxima vez no sería igual.

Cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio. La rubia miraba hacia el frente, pero podía sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en ella.

—Ino, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó el joven.

—¿Tiene que pasar algo para que esté contigo?

Él alzó una ceja y no dijo nada, dándole a entender que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. La conocía bien.

—Nunca entendí tu manía de ver las nubes, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Me transmiten tranquilidad y son lindas, aunque, claro que no te superan— la chica sonrió—. ¿Me dirás que tienes o tengo que seguir alimentando tu ego?

—Tonto— y le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

—Problemática, tampoco es que diga mentiras. Pero que pasa Ino dímelo, algo quieres.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— admitió llevando las manos hacia adelante—. Necesito un profesor de matemática.

El chico esbozó una media sonrisa y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Ninguno de los dos sabía que detrás de este se encontraba Sakura, espiándolos e intentando contener una carcajada que podría delatarla.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces?— Naruto se le acercó por la espalda, ajeno a lo que ocurría con Shikamaru e Ino.

La joven de cabellos rosados no tardó en propinarle un golpe, había hablado muy alto.

—Calla, idiota— exigió.

La voz de la Yamanaka les llegó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Serás mi profesor?

—Claro— contestó él—. Pero ahora, déjame ver las nubes.

—Vale, gracias.

Ino se incorporó, lista para irse, pero el Nara le tomó la mano. Una extraña corriente eléctrica se extendió en la zona en la que él la había tocado.

—Déjame ver las nubes contigo— completó.

La rubia, casi sin pensarlo, volvió a su lugar.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?— se preguntó Naruto.

Podían oírlos, más no verlos. El tronco del árbol era bastante alto. Pero, si Sakura se subía a sus hombros, tal vez ella podría espiarlos. Siempre estaba la opción de asomarse por un lado, pero temía que los descubrieran. Mirar desde arriba era lo más seguro.

—Vaya, quisiera ver qué es lo que hacen— dijo Sakura, el silencio de su amiga le estaba despertando sospechas.

—Súbete— le propuso el rubio mientras palmeaba sus hombros.

La Haruno dudó. Finalmente, se decidió. Naruto se agachó y ella pudo subir. Luego, el chico se incorporó y se acercó al árbol. Se sintió sumamente intranquilo, pues su cabeza se encontraba rodeada de los muslos de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

—Desde aquí se ve— le dijo.

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada espiando a su mejor amiga para notar lo inquieto que estaba Naruto quien tenía una pelea interna.

—No pienses en cosas pervertidas, no pienses en cosas pervertidas— se decía muy bajito sólo para el, pero fue vano las indeseadas pero lujuriosas imágenes eróticas pasaron por su mente.

—Mierda es que este maldito cerebro nunca hace lo que yo quiero, ¡vamos sálganse de ahí!— protestó.

Mientras a Sakura se le salían los ojos de las órbitas cuando vislumbró que sus amigos tenían las manos unidas. Ino miraba al cielo absorta, contemplando el pasar de las nubes. Y Shikamaru la contemplaba a ella quien parecía no darse cuenta del íntimo momento.La Yamanaka movió una pierna y el césped crujió bajo ella. Volvió su cabeza hacia el joven, percatándose al fin de la intensa mirada. Se acercó a él, sus labios se encontraban a centímetros.

Aquello hubiese acabado en un beso si Sakura no hubiese chillado de la emoción, saltando en sus piernas. Ante las brusquedad de los movimientos, el Uzumaki perdió el equilibrio y cayó, llevándose a Sakura al piso junto con él.

La chica se tomó la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe. Miró su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Cuando lo vio, sudó frío. Naruto tenía la cara enterrada en su… en su…

—¡Pervertido!— chilló con otda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz y le dio un certero puñetazo.

—¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, imbécil?— otro golpe—. Lo habías planeado, ¿no es así?

Ino y Shikamaru, alertados por el escándalo, se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. El Nara trató de contener a Sakura tomándola desde atrás. Al ver que eso no era suficiente, Ino, como pudo, le inmovilizó los brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió para que te pusieras así, frente?

—¡Ese se ha creído que podía propasarse conmigo!— exclamó.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, Naruto alzó los brazos en pose inocente.

—No lo hice deliberadamente, Sakura-chan, lo juro.

La Haruno sólo gruñó. Luego de unos momentos, se calmó y ya no fueron necesarios los agarres.

—Ven conmigo, Sakura— le dijo Ino, quien se la llevó a otro lado, alejándose de los chicos.

Naruto dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Te buscaste una difícil, eh— bromeó el castaño

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿Tú mamá no te enseño que nunca debes acercarte a las pantaletas de una chica? Resulta problemático— siguió molestando.

—¡Claro que no! Quiero decir sí, mi mamá sí me lo ha enseñado, pero yo no quería hacerlo, lo juro.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Ino.

—Si no fuera por el escándalo que han hecho, en este momento estaría besándola, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio—. Yo no estoy ni cerca de conseguirlo.

El Nara apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Calma, es sólo la ira del momento— se refirió a la reacción de Sakura—. Sé mejor que nadie cuánto le gustas.

Naruto frunció el seño, no era la primera vez que su amigo le decía eso. Realmente, no entendía en qué se basaba para pensar que la chica de cabellos rosados lo veía de otra forma. Era imposible.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El Nara se masajeó la frente, preguntándose hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez del rubio.

[...]

Las dos amigas se encontraban en el baño.

—Dime, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?— preguntó, pues su amiga no le había contado el acontecimiento en concreto.

Sakura se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Estábamos espiándolos, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Yo estaba sobre los hombros de Naruto para ver cómo casi besas a Shikamaru— Ino enrojeció ligeramente—. Perdimos el equilibrio. Y Naruto no tuvo un mejor lugar para posicionar su cara.

La Yamanaka ya se imaginaba de qué iba la cosa. Pero como le gustaba incomodar a su amiga, fingió que no lo había adivinado.

—¿Dónde?

Sakura la miró con ojos acusadores.

—Tú sabes muy bien dónde— contestó.

La rubia se carcajeó.

—Pero, ¿vamos a lo importante?— comenzó la de cabello rosa—. ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de Shikamaru? ¡Te vi, cerda rapidita!— acusó.

—¿Rapidita? ¿Yo?— fingió inocencia—. A ver, recordemos, ¿quién tenia la cara de quien pegada en ya sabemos donde? Yo creo que si hablamos de rapidez, tú te llevas la flor.

—¡Ino! No me lo recuerdes— los colores se le subieron, maldito Kami.

—Además yo, sólo hice lo que me dijiste, le pregunté si podía ser mi profesor, no veo nada malo en eso.

—Claro, claro— Sakura agitó su mano en el aire.

Se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil hacer que la rubia admitiera sus sentimientos, pero no podía culparla ella estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

—¡Es cierto!— se quejó.

En ese momento, Tayuya entró al baño. Las ignoró y se colocó frente al espejo para retocarse su maquillaje.

—¿Sabían que Karin está saliendo con Sasuke-kun?

—¿¡Qué?!— soltó la rubia, completamente sorprendida.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, a la espera de que lo dicho por la joven fuera un error. Un cruel error.

—¿Qué has dicho?— volvió a preguntar.

—Que están saliendo.

Ino miró a su amiga con expresión desesperada. No podía creer que Sakura estaba imperturbable ante la noticia.

—Frente, ¡¿por qué no dices nada?!

—Porque ya lo sabía. Olvidé decírtelo— dijo como si no importara.

—¡¿Cómo has olvidado algo como eso?!— se escandalizó.

Tayuya sonreía en su interior. Sakura respiró hondo dos veces antes de decir:

—Sasuke ya no es nada para nosotras.

Las demás se llevaron una gran sorpresa ante sus palabras. Ino, sólo para molestar a Tayuya, le dio la razón. Ambas salieron del sanitario.

—Esa no te la crees ni tú, frente.

—Lo sé— reconoció—. Pero por algo se debe empezar.

—¿Por qué somos tan imbéciles, Sakura?

—Creo que se llama amor Ino.

—Bah, basura debería llamarse— llegaron a sus casilleros, Ino se apoyó en ellos y suspiró largo y tendido dejándose ir hasta que quedo en el piso con las piernas flexionadas.

—Ino— imitó la acción de su amiga.

—Sakura.

—Shikamaru y Naruto son muy buenos amigos.

—Dime algo que no sea obvio.

—Podrían ser buenos novios— sugirió

Sakura miró a Ino, las dos estaban con el rostro sonrojado ante la idea.

—Podríamos darles su recompensa, ¿no crees?— preguntó la rubia.

—¡Besarlos!

—Sí, tontita, yo estos últimos días he estado sintiendo cosas raras.

—Si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca lo hubiera sabido— puro sarcasmo.

—Tú también y no te hagas, pero no estoy segura de qué podría ocurrir con un beso...

—Tal vez se nos despejen las dudas, pero, ¿no crees que es cruel? Quizás que no sentimos nada… ellos son nuestros mejores amigos.

—Por eso es que los besos serán de mentiras— le guiñó un ojo

—Ino, cada día te entiendo menos.

[...]

—¡Sasuke-kun, Karin!— Tayuya se acerco a la ''feliz'' pareja—. Hoy me encontré, a las feas de Sakura e Ino en el baño.

Sasuke solo se dedicó a jugar al novio enamorado todo el día. Lo había dejado tan hastiado que no estaba para interesarse en los chismes, además Ino y Sakura estaban muy lejos de ser feas. Era orgulloso, pero no ciego.

—¿Pasó algo interesante?

—Les conté que ustedes dos andaban.

Sasuke sonrió, de seguro estaban sufriendo por él, de seguro desde mañana ellas coquetearían el doble. Ino pasaría a tener dos botones coquetos, y Sakura le reduciría unos centímetros a la falda.

—Seguro amenazaron con matarme— comentó la pelirroja.

—La verdad es que no, dijeron que Sasuke-kun no era para ellas— el moreno fingió desinteres; no podía dejar en evidencia su mal humor, ese no era el plan que el había ideado.

—Mejor para nosotros, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?— y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

—Hmph.

—Además creo que Ino esta con Shikamaru, de hecho el rumor dice que ayer ellos dos estaban en el parque, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, la policía se los llevó.

Muy bien, esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El maldito Nara estaba cumpliendo con su amenaza, ya se había puesto las pilas con Ino. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera pensado que ella cediera tan rápido, tal vez era hora de cambiar la estrategia; no podía dejar que el geniesillo de pacotilla ese le ganara.

—¿Qué te sorprende? Son unas zorras, no sé como mi primo Naruto vive enamorado de Sakura. Hoy en el receso montaron un espectáculo— anunció.

¡Naruto también! Él ya había notado la química entre Sakura y él. Se molestó. Y no sabía porqué, pues no entendía porqué las dos chicas le importaban tanto. No las quería, no obstante, no deseaba que estuviesen con otros.

—Karin, acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo, nos vemos mañana— Sasuke le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y corrió desapareciendo de la vista de las muchachas.

.

.

.

**-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

Nai Hatake: ¿de qué estará hablando Ino? ¿Qué planea Sasuke? ¡Descúbranlo en el sigiente capítulo! Ash, disculpen, siempre había querido hacer eso, tipo presentadora -.- Muchas gracias por leer :3 Se los quiere.

Naoko eri: Soy yo o estamos actualizando muy rápido? Jajaja cuando las ideas fluyen uno debe dejarlas ir :D. El próximo capítulo Sasuke hará de las suyas XD, y como Nai lo dijo en el primer capi esta historia está basada en hechos reales, es así que debemos aprender la diferencia entre amor y atracción, o si Ino y Sakura tendrán que aprenderlo solitas U_U creo que estoy adelantando mucho…

Ya saben sus review, favoritos y follows son los que nos brindan la inspiración además de que sus comentarios nos dan ideas o si *-* pensamos utilizarlas!.

No se cohíban y escribanos!

-AGRADECIMIENTOS REVIEWS SIN CUENTAS (jeje es que anónimos anónimos no son XD si prefieren otro titulito avisen! Ya saben como ;) )-

**anime love **Gracias por apoyarnos! *- * es lindo saber que estas pendiente de nuestro humilde fic ya habran mas momentos como el de Shika e Ino ;), ya ves el que tuvieron Naruto y Sakura XD

**Mirra **Gracias! :D espero te haya gustado y si Nai XD no ha sido de las mujeres menos problematicas jaja por si Nai lees esto tkm! Dinos si quieres algo en especial o tienes sugerencias de cómo llegar a la policía XD.


	5. Divide y venceras

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO V -000OO-**

**DIVIDE Y VENCERAS**

—Como lo pensaba, está sola— Sasuke divisó a la bella rubia en la parada del autobús.

Moderó su paso, para tener el aspecto impecable de siempre. No podría resistirse a él.

—Ino.

—¿Sasuke?— preguntó la aludida.

La Yamanaka estaba algo sorprendida, generalmente, era ella quien iniciaba las conversaciones con el azabache. Sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta. ¡Le estaba hablando! Pero no era una mujer fácil. Frente en alto y con orgullo.

—Si creo que es obvio que soy yo.

—¿No deberías estar con tu noviecita?— se hizo la difícil.

—¿Celosita?— el chico plantó una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Ino se balanceó sobre sus pies. Se veía muy bien cuando sonreía. No, no, orgullo y dignidad.

—Ya quisieras, Uchiha— se volteó; no veía el punto en seguir hablando con ese engreído.

En aquel momento sintió como unas fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura, logrando que se giré. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

—Tú me quieres, no te engañes, preciosa— su aliento chocó en la mejilla de la chica; le dio un suave beso en el lugar.

—¿Que no me engañe? ¿A qué te refieres?— se acarició en donde él le había besado con una mano, y con la otra pudo sentir como su corazón iba a estallar.

—Eres una diosa, debes estar con alguien igual de bueno— puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Las defensas de la rubia menguaban.

—¿Y ese serías tú?

—Podría, ¿no?

—Estás con Karin— mencionó.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Te molesta?

Esta vez el Uchiha se inclinó a sus labios; ella cerró los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado roce. Él rió para sí, con eso quedaba claro el poder que tenía sobre ella y le gustaba.

—Creo que no te molesta— acercó sus labios aún más.

—Sasuke, ¿a qué estás jugando?— su voz perdía fuerza.

De súbito, los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos. El contacto no duró mucho pero para ella habían sido siglos. Dulces y deliciosos.

—A nada que tú no quieras— y le vio desaparecer.

[...]

Sakura se dejó caer en su cama. Había tenido un día bastante largo. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a golpear a Naruto. ¡Pero esta vez la tuvo bien merecida! Joder, a pesar de todo, se sentía algo culpable.

Se recostó de lado. Tenía muchísimas ganas de dormirse. Pero sonó la campana, de modo que fue obligada a arrastrarse hasta la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba se quedó estupefacta.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?— la chica apenas podía creerse que justamente él estuviera en su casa.

—Quería verte— Sasuke la tomó del mentón logrando contacto visual.

—¿Y Karin?— preguntó ella casi automáticamente.

—No lo sé, ¿tú sí?— se acercó a su rostro logrando que sus narices se acariciaran.

Sakura era menos orgullosa que Ino, por lo tanto era mucho más fácil de tratar.

—Sasuke, ¿qué quieres?

La de pelo rosa respiró hondo, intentando serenarse mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Tener al azabache frente a ella de esa forma no era lo más calmante.

—Verte— y acarició su rostro—. Hoy no nos vimos, ¿lo notaste? Porque yo sí.

—Yo sí te vi, estabas de lo más contento con Karin— intentó sonar dura, fracasando.

—Estoy con ella, para alejar a todas las admiradoras, mi primera opción eras tú pero no quería causarte problemas con Ino.

Sakura abrió la boca, sin habla.

—¿De verdad?— no pudo ocultar la emoción en sus ojos; no podía dar crédito a sus oídos—. Ino lo hubiera entendido.

—¿Eso crees? Trató de besarme hoy a la salida— mintió.

La de ojos verdes se cubrió la boca con las manos. Claro que la idea no se le hacía de todo descabellada. Pero, ¡habían acordado olvidarlo!

—Obviamente, la puse en su lugar— comentó—. Verás, estoy guardando mi primer beso para alguien especial, ¿tú no, Sakura?

Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Qué buen actor era y cuánto poder tenía sobre esas dos.

—Yo también lo estoy guardando— contestó.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—A mí no me importa Ino, como dije, ella entenderá— él sonrió con perversidad.

''Divide y vencerás'', ahora sabía que tan correcta era esa frase.

—¿En serio? Si lo hubiera sabido, no estaría con Karin.

—Pero ahora estás con ella…

—Dame tiempo, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos— le besó la mano—. Y ese beso lo compartiremos cuando seas mi novia.

Sakura no lo podía creer, Sasuke Uchiha le estaba prometiendo su primer beso.

Una vez estuvo sola, chilló se la emoción.

[...]

La rubia estaba tirada en su recamara, acariciándose la boca, se sentía igual que siempre. Estiró la mano hasta el tocador para dar con su espejo de bolsillo, se miró los labios, también se veían iguales. ¿Por qué le parecía que ya no eran los mismos? Sasuke Uchiha le había robado su primer beso, y ella ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Eso quería decir que él estaba interesado en ella. Si era así, ¿por qué estaba con Karin? El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

''**Si te preguntas porque estoy con Karin, es para sacarme a todas esas molestas admiradoras de encima, ya estoy harto que inventen cosas estúpidas'' **leyó, genial ahora leía mentes. Se apuró a teclear:

''**¿Por qué me das explicaciones?''.**

''**¿No es obvio?''.**

'' **Lo siento pero, para mí no lo es'' **contestó**.**

''**Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero eres lenta, Ino''.**

Sabía que era un juego, no obstante, sucumbía a él. Intentó no desquitarse con las teclas de su móvil.

''**Nunca pensé que diría esto pero cállate Uchiha, yo no soy tu juguete''**

Sí, eso era exactamente para Sasuke, un juguete con el que podía hacer y deshacer cuando él quisiera. Si la quería tenía que poner más de él. Ino sentía que necesitaba sacar todo lo que traía dentro, todo lo de Sasuke, todo el sufrimiento acumulado. Justo cuando estaba olvidándolo y comenzando a sentir algo por alguien más, el Uchiha se le aparecía de la nada y la besaba.

''**Serias mi juguete favorito, preciosa''. **Terminó de leer y se sintió morir.

Odiaba a Sasuke por toda esa confusión que le hacía sentir. Necesitaba recordarse a ella misma que él era basura, ¿y quién mejor que Sakura para ayudarla a superar la crisis?

[...]

—Pasa Ino, Sakura está en su habitación— le dijo Mebuki.

—Gracias— la rubia corrió a la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga; llegó en un momento, pues conocía la casa de los Haruno como la suya propia.

No sabía como iniciar una conversación con ella. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Sakura la miró pero ni siquiera la saludó. El asunto le pareció un tanto raro. Ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— espetó la anfitriona.

—Hola, Ino, qué lindo es verte— ironizó la rubia.

—No te burles de mi, cerda, sé lo que hiciste a la salida.

—¿Lo sabes?— dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones—. Sakura, no sabes el peso que me sacas de encima, no sabía cómo contártelo.

—¿Quedamos en olvidarlo? ¡Has roto la promesa!— le acusó.

La de cabellos rosas ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Yo no hice nada!— exclamó.

—¡¿Que no hiciste nada?!— la dureza era tangible en sus palabras—. ¡Trataste de besarlo!

Toda la emoción que Sakura había experimentado antes se esfumó cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho el Uchiha. Su mejor amiga había faltado a su palabra del peor modo. También era traición porque Ino sabía lo que sentía por el chico.

—Espera, ¿de qué estas hablando?— preguntó, pues había empezado a no entender.

—¡De que trataste de besar a Sasuke-kun!— chilló.

Sakura sintió ganas de golpear algo. Aquello le pasaba muy a menudo. Hizo una nota mental para intentar encontrar la solución después.

—Yo no traté de besar a Sasuke-kun, el me besó— explicó.

Sakura apretó los puños Ino no era auténtica, era falsa. Además, el mismo Sasuke le había prometido su primer beso, él no podría haber besado a su amiga. Se encasilló en su idea.

—¡Puras Mentiras!

—¡Ninguna mentira, él me beso! Lo que sucede aquí es que estás celosa, tú quisieras estar en mi lugar, no te aguantas la envidia— Ino no pudo controlar su lengua.

—Eres una perra— dijo en tono bajo.

El sonido de una cachetada creó un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Sakura miró su mano, horrorizada por lo que había acabado de hacer. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus estúpidos impulsos? Por su parte, Ino soltó una lágrima. No era por el dolor físico del golpe, sino por la herida emocional.

—Perdóname— se disculpó la de cabello rosa.

—Por ser una crédula, no sé de cómo demonios te has inventado eso.

—Sasuke-kun me lo dijo.

—Qué extraño— escupió con sarcasmo—. A mí me dijo que estaba harto de las que inventan estupideces, tal vez estaba harto de ti.

A esas alturas ninguna controlaba sus palabras. Mucho menos las lágrimas.

—¡No estaba harto de mí!— lloriqueó.

—Pues tampoco de mí, si no, no me hubiera besado. ¿Qué más da? Creo que tú y yo, no tenemos más que hablar— se dirigió a la puerta y salió disparada.

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar. Si bien sabía que de nada serviría, necesitaba expulsar todas esas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¡Joder! ¡Era su mejor amiga!

No sabía en qué creer. Por un lado el chico de sus sueños le prometía su primer beso, un beso anhelado por años. Y por el otro, su mejor amiga le decía que él la había besado antes. En su inconsciente estaba al tanto de quién llevaba la razón. Pero no quería admitirlo

—Sasuke-kun nunca besaría a Ino, ¿o tal vez sí?— agarró un osito de peluche— Él me prometió su primer beso, no pudo besar a Ino— se repetía a sí misma; el osito, como era de esperar, no le respondió—. Sasuke me quiere, yo lo siento

Y una vez más el peluche no la contradijo. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué Ino no lo entiende? ¿Por qué Ino quiere todo para ella?

Sakura sintió como si su osito le frunciera el seño, como si supiera que era mentira todo eso último. Recordó con un poco de asombro quién le había regalado el peluche: su mejor amiga.

—¡Sakura!— Mebuki irrumpió en la habitación de su hija.

La adulta había visto a Ino salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. No se había despedido de ella como a menudo acostumbraba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó.

Y se alarmó cuando se percató de que Sakura estaba igual o peor que la rubia.

—¡Sakura!

—Nos hemos peleado— susurró desde su cama.

—De eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Se puede saber por qué?— sólo deseaba ayudar.

La joven enterró su rostro en el acolchado. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era enfrentarse a las preguntas de su madre. ¿No podía simplemente dejarla en paz? Parecía que no entendía cuando necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

—No— contestó.

—¡Me lo dices!— ordenó pero Sakura no contestó— ¡Vamos!

Mebuki llevó sus manos al cuerpo de su hija y comenzó a moverlo con intensidad. Sabía mejor que nadie que en esos momentos necesitaba apoyo.

—¡De acuerdo!— soltó la de cabello rosado—. Me ganarás por cansancio— hizo una pausa—. Sasuke me prometió su primer beso. Pero luego, viene Ino a contarme que él la beso. ¡No entiendo nada!— las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

La adulta se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura lloró en el hombro de su madre. Efectivamente, necesitaba apoyo.

—Y la he abofeteado.

—¡Sakura!— reprendió—. Debes dejar de hacer esas cosas.

Lloriqueó más fuerte.

—Vale. Tengo algo para decirte. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y todos se reían de tu frente?— preguntó Mebuki; Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe indoloro—. Ino estuvo ahí para ti. Cuando no tenías amigos, ella se ganó tu amistad. Te acompañó prácticamente toda tu infancia.

La de ojos verdes lloró aún más fuerte, si eso era posible.

—¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke? ¿Cuándo estuvo para ti? ¿Cuándo te apoyó? Sólo piénsalo.

Mebuki se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

[...]

La Yamanaka se encontraba de vuelta en su casa. Y su ''ex-mejor amiga'' no salía de entre sus pensamientos. Sakura había actuado de manera impulsiva. Y no se había medido al insultarla; Ino era sensible aunque lo escondía. Pero también sabía que ella se lo había ganado. Le había llamado envidiosa y se había dejado llevar por su estúpido orgullo. También la había lastimado. Cada una tenía la mitad de la culpa. Pero le costaba reconocerlo.  
Y tal vez Sasuke las había enredado en una trampa. La rubia tampoco había dado su primer beso, no sería capaz de robarlo, ¿o sí?

[...]

—Gracias por ayudarme, desde que Chouji se mudó, no sabía a quién pedir ayuda con estas cosas— Naruto y Shikamaru se habían pasado la tarde ordenando el garaje del Nara.

Por fin habían terminado con la última caja. El moreno le ofrecía una lata de gaseosa a su amigo

—Entre los dos fue más rápido.

Aceptó el refresco.

—Todo tranquilo chicos? Les hice bocadillos— Yoshino entro con una jarra de jugo natural, y unos panecillos; miró con el sueño fruncido las gaseosas—. ¡Shikamaru! ¡Te dije que yo les traería algo!

—Teníamos sed— contestó muy bajito.

Naruto sonrió, aparentemente no era el único al que su madre le daba miedo.

—Haces lo que se te viene en gana— dejó la bandeja cerca de ellos, sirviendo los vasos y ofreciéndole uno a Naruto con una gran sonrisa— Los rubios siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa. Naruto tomo de un trago toda la gaseosa para poder recibir el jugo que le ofrecían.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Esta vez no dije nada de Ino-chan— el rubio casi escupió el jugo por la risa.

—¡Mamá!— el Nara estaba completamente rojo—. Es su prima.

—¿En serio? Yo ya decía que eras un muchachito atractivo— le guiño el ojo—. Bueno mejor empiezo con la cena, ¿te quedas a cenar?

—No, pero gracias por la invitación— Yoshino se retiró sonriendo para sí, tal vez ese rubio podría ayudar a su hijo.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

—No te preocupes, mi madre es igual, todo el día repite lo hermosa que se ha puesto Sakura-chan.

—Tsk…problemático, como si nosotros no lo notáramos.

—Creo que las madres tienen un sexto sentido.

Shikamaru rió.

—Tal vez.

Comieron los panecillos la verdad es que estaban deliciosos, al igual que el jugo. De repente un celular sonó. EL Uzumaki fue el primero en tomar su aparato.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera Sakura-chan— él no había recibido ningún mensaje.

Shikamaru sacó su celular y lo desbloqueó. Con un ágil movimiento de dedos, abrió el mensaje.

**''Nara, Nara, Nara, ya me entere que hoy casi besas a Ino. No te ilusiones, esos labios están muy lejos de pertenecerte. Me sentí en la obligación de notificarte que ya los he probado. ¡No te haces una idea de lo que te pierdes!''. **Gruñó.

[...]

Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño. La idea de que Sasuke hubiese besado a Ino estando con Karin y que además siga creyendo que ellas le pertenecían le daba dolores de cabeza. Su mejor amigo estaba siendo egoísta, no se estaba comportando adecuadamente. Y salió una nueva pregunta: Sakura, ¿le habrá hecho algo a su Sakura? Debía averiguarlo.

**''¿Le hiciste algo a Sakura-chan?''.**Envió el mensaje**.**

**''Dobe, no se de que hablas''.**

**''Sé que besaste a Ino, dime si le hiciste algo a Sakura-chan''.**

**''No''**la sequedad era ostensible hasta en el texto.

**''Sasuke deja en paz a Sakura-chan''.**

**''¿Sólo a ella? ¿No pelearás por Ino?''.**

**''Ino tiene a Shikamaru para cuidarla, ellos se gustan. En cambio Sakura-chan no siente nada por mí, pero no importa yo seré feliz si ella lo es''.**

**''Lo siento, Naruto''.**

Con eso le quedo claro que si le había hecho algo a Sakura. Mañana tendría que averiguar qué era exactamente.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Nai Hatake**: ¡domo! ¿Cómo andan, mis pequeños? Ok, no. ¿Les gustó el capi? No podía ser todo color de rosa, sabíamos que Sasuke haría una de las suyas. Las chicas deben tener un quiebre, así, será más fácil avanzar luego (y más coherente). Les mando un besooote a todos.

**Naoko eri **U.u la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke es muy difícil de llevar creo que siento que el trato entre ellos no va como el real, pero es justo y necesario jeje sugerencias de cómo arreglar eso?.

Ya saben, sugerencias, criticas, reclamos amenazas de muerte XD (por hacer que esas dos queden mal) aquí abajito :D

-Agradecimientos-

**Mirra:** no tienes que agradecer nada :D ya que es por tu apoyo que a este par de locas les llega más y más inspiración, no nos odies por hacer que Sakura bueno… ya sabes pero habrá recompensa ;)

**Llanca: **Se que una mujer hermosa como tu tiene cuenta pero bueno… por si las moscas es mas seguro agradecerte por aquí, espero no haberte decepcionado es que de verdad siento que la relación Sasuke Naruto no esta funcionando U_U y Sasuke conquistador? También tengo mis dudas jejeje esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo!.

**Alysson **este capitulo creo que Sasuke fue el que pateo traseros XD jeje pero no te preocupes en los siguientes haremos que alguien se lo patee a el ;).


	6. Siempre

— **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?—**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

—**OO000—CAPITULO VI —000OO—**

**Siempre**

Naruto tenía la certeza de que algo había pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke. Aquel día lo averiguaría en la escuela. Sólo tenía que desayunar, pero se le antojó un poco de ramen. Esos que venían en paquete que no necesitaban de una cocción, únicamente requerían agua hirviendo.

—Pero, ¿qué haces Naruto?— Kushina se apareció en la cocina cuando el rubio vertía el humeante líquido en un pote—. ¡Es hora del desayuno no del almuerzo!

La pelirroja intentó arrebatarle el pote, con éxito. Pero en el forcejeo, un poco de agua cayó sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

—¡Mierda!— gritó; el líquido lo estaba quemando.

—Ya, no seas maricón— ordenó la adulta y lo secó con el paño de cocina.

[...]

Tras el incidente con su madre, Naruto se vio obligado a comprar un paquete de galletitas de camino al colegio. Se miró la mano, estaba rojísima. Nunca le había pasado algo igual, de modo que no sabía qué debía hacer exactamente.

Entró en el establecimiento. Estaba todo muy vacío. Echó una mirada a su reloj, ¡estaba media hora tarde! Kakashi—sensei lo asesinaría. A paso veloz, se dirigió a su aula.

—Disculpe, sensei— dijo apenas entró.

Caminó en dirección a su pupitre pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que estaba ocupado por Ino. ¿Ino?

—Es mi asiento.

La rubia suspiró.

—Te lo devolveré la próxima hora.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era una discusión. Barrió el aula con la vista. Lo únicos asientos disponibles eran dos. Uno se ubicaba al fondo de la sala, completamente aislado. Y el otro se encontraba a un lado de Sakura. No lo pensó dos veces y se sentó allí.

—Llegas tarde, Naruto.

—Lo siento, Sakura—chan— se disculpó.

El rubio comenzó a escarbar en su mochila para sacar su cuaderno cuando se acordó del asunto Uchiha. Su mente asoció aquello con la ausencia de Ino a un lado de Sakura. Sonrió, a veces no era tan estúpido. De cualquier manera, decidió preguntar antes de confirmar su teoría.

—¿El Teme ha hecho algo con ustedes dos?— hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la Yamanaka.

Sakura hizo un mohín, su rostro contrariado.

—Para nada— dijo sin mirarlo.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y miró a Kakashi quien se encontraba de espaldas, escribiendo en el pizarrón.

—Te conozco, Sakura—chan— con una mano, tomó la barbilla de la chica y la giró, haciendo contacto visual—. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, yo te ayudaré.

—Señor Naruto— llamó Kakashi, aún sin mirarlos—, su voz se escucha desde aquí. Sabemos que está completamente colado por la señorita Haruno, pero no por eso debe poner al tanto a toda la clase de su apoyo incondicional.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas y prosiguió a golpear al rubio en la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace, señorita Haruno? No debería golpear al chico que a usted le gusta.

El aula quedó en absoluto silencio.

—¿Cómo lo hace, Kakashi—sensei?— le preguntó Naruto desde su asiento—. Parece que tiene ojos en la espalda. ¿Será que es una especie de extraterrestre? Sólo piénsenlo, ¿por qué esconderá su rostro detrás de una máscara?

La clase estalló en risas.

—Gracias, Naruto— Sakura le sonrió.

Kakashi continuó la lección, sin decir nada.

Ino se revolvía la coleta, no entendía ni pío de todo lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan confundida; hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio. La rubia llegó a sentarse a su lado sin siquiera pedirle permiso, estaba triste, él lo notaba. Su habitual e impecable aspecto, se encontraba dañado por esos ojos hinchados que traía.

—Hoy la lección esta fácil— la molesto.

—¿En serio?— tan mal estaba Ino que no notó la broma.

—Problemática… sólo te estaba molestando.

—¡Oh! Pensé que de verdad hoy estaba muy fácil para ti— dijo mientras hacía un puchero y chupaba la tapa de su lapicero.

Entonces los ojos del Nara se fijaron en sus labios rosados y carnosos; y el Uchiha se había aprovechado de ellos.

—Dame— le arrancó el bolígrafo de la boca, y comenzó a explicarle—. La trigonometría es muy fácil, Ino, sólo es cosa de recordar cosas esenciales como que seno cuadrado de alfa más coseno cuadrado de alfa es uno, menos uno es cero. Sencillo, ¿ves?

—¡Vaya!— Ino miro la respuesta y luego a Shikamaru; viéndolo así, ese ejercicio estaba fácil.

—Señorita Yamanaka, está muy habladora, como de costumbre. ¿Esta vez ya sabe la respuesta?— indagó Kakashi.

—Cero— el profesor dejó caer el marcador por la sorpresa, todos en la clase miraron a la rubia que se caracterizaba por ser la peor en matemáticas.

—Correcto— y recogió su marcador.

—Gracias— ella le dijo suavemente mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa tonta.

—De nada— ante la atenta mirada de Ino se metió el lapicero todavía algo húmedo a la boca, el sonrojo de parte de ella no se hizo esperar.

Kakashi escribió el siguiente ejercicio, y Shikamaru continuó explicando y resolviendo para Ino.

La campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes corrieron en dirección a la puerta, hastiados por la clase.

Ino se acercó a Shikamaru, le quito el lapicero y se recostó boca abajo en su asiento. Se había acordado que debía pasar tiempo obligatorio con Sakura por lo del trabajo.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a Naruto si podemos ir hoy a su casa? Me sentiría más tranquila si ya finalizamos el trabajo.

El chico asintió, dándole a entender que lo haría.

—¿Qué sucede entre Sakura y tú? Está más que claro que andan peleadas— Ino se incorporo aun sosteniendo el lapicero, más bien aferrándolo contra su pecho.

—Ni me lo menciones, Shikamaru. Sólo pregúntale a Naruto— el rostro se le entristeció, y se dispuso a guardar los útiles.

El Nara fue a hacer lo que la chica le había pedido. Naruto aceptó, alegando que su madre no tendría ningún problema con eso.

—¡Naruto!— exclamó Sakura—, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

La chica señaló un poco asustada a su quemadura. Se había formado una especie de ampolla.

—No es nada— le restó importancia.

—¡¿Que no es nada?!— se escandalizó—. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería ahora mismo— mencionó preocupada.

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración. ¿Sakura estaba preocupándose por él? ¡Lo estaba obligando a ir a la enfermería! ¡Y ella lo iba a acompañar! Se permitió disfrutar del momento.

—Sakura—chan, estoy más que bien— mintió, sólo quería que ella le insistiera.

La de cabellos rosas le tomó de la mano sana y lo arrastró por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de emergencias del colegio. Naruto se plantó y tiró de su brazo, a pesar de la insistencia de su amada, no deseaba ir.

—Sakura—chan…— se quejó.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero ir a la enfermería— hizo un puchero.

Al verlo, Sakura se enterneció.

—Con un poco de agua fría estaré bien, ya verás.

—Vale, ven conmigo— la chica cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se dirigió hasta el baño de mujeres—. Primera y última vez que entras aquí— amenazó con tono duro.

La Haruno abrió uno de los grifos que indicaban agua fría y le sujeto con cuidado de la muñeca para que el antebrazo del chico recibiera el chorro. Naruto soltó un leve gemido, después de tener su piel ardiendo durante dos horas, el agua fría era como un paraíso.

Sakura se encerró en uno de los baños, saliendo de la vista del rubio. Naruto pensó que quizás deseaba ir al sanitario. Pero cuando la vio salir con un sostén en la mano descartó la idea. La de ojos verdes pensó que era una suerte que ese día no utilizó un sostén con aros de metal, con uno de puro algodón sería mucho más fácil.

Mojó la tela, empapándola bajo el agua. A Naruto le brillaron los ojos y Sakura lo vio.

—Ni se te ocurra comentar algo, ¿oíste? Tampoco estés pensando que tendrás mi prenda interior en tu brazo— alzó un puño, avisándole.

—Pero, Sakura—chan, eso es imposible, tú misma lo estás diciendo— observó.

La chica apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron. Ató la tela blanca, dándole una vuelta al antebrazo, dejando sobrante para formar un nudo.

—Ya está listo, podrás seguir las clases.

Escucharon ingresar a alguien, tal vez había sido mala idea llevar a Naruto al baño de mujeres.

Era Ino. Apenas entro notó a Sakura, estaba dispuesta a salir, debía evitarla, pero entonces vio a alguien rubio. ¡¿Qué diablos hacia Naruto en el baño?! Y prestó más atención; el brazo del chico estaba envuelto con una tela con broches. Broches de los que se usaban en los sostenes. Naruto y Sakura enrojecieron a más no poder.

—¡Ino! No es lo que piensas— Naruto se apresuró a advertir.

—¿Qué podría pensar? No puedo malinterpretar nada, al menos que hayas sido tú el que sacó esa prenda de su lugar— intentó aguantar la risa, estaba enojada con Sakura, y reírse de ella en el mundo de las mejores amigas equivalía a reírse con ella.

—Yo nunca haría eso, yo respeto a Sakura—chan.

La palabra respeto resonó en la cabeza de Ino. Sasuke, al robarle un beso, ¿qué tanto la respetaba?

—Da igual.

—Ino, ya me aburrí te espero debajo del árbol— era la voz de Shikamaru.

La ojos jade por fin miró a Ino, ellas estaban en el peor de sus días; de esos en los que te cargas del peor humor, viéndose lo más horrorosas posible, con ojos hinchados. Pero ahí estaban esos dos siempre para ellas, respetando sus silencios.

—¡Espera, vago! Ya salgo— se giró y salió.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro mientras aseguraba el último nudo.

—¿Has pensado en ser médica?— le preguntó.

—Sí, de hecho, es la carrera que deseo seguir— se balanceó sobre sus pies—. Pero mis padres quieren que continúe sus negocios de inmuebles— hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, tú eres la que vivirá tu vida— reflexionó—. Creo que debes hacer lo que tú deseas. Aunque serás buena en lo que sea que hagas.

Se volvió hacia él. Lo contempló detenidamente, desde el contorno de su rostro, hasta las curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, de origen desconocido. Luego miró a esos ojos azul profundo. Podía afirmar que cada vez que él la veía allí había un brillo especial. Él la quería. Y ella lo sabía. La pregunta era si ella lo quería de la misma forma. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, podía sentir que la respuesta era afirmativa.

De a poco, se acercó a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Podían sentir el aliento chocando en sus pieles. Sus labios a centímetros de encontrarse.

La de cabellos rosados recordó: ''ese beso lo compartiremos cuando seas mi novia''. Palabras de Sasuke. Se retiró de pronto y salió del sanitario sin articular palabra.

[...]

El camino hacia el hogar de los Namikaze—Uzumaki se desarrolló en un incómodo silencio. Shikamaru iba a paso cansino, enfurruñado, pues no estaba de humor para continuar con el trabajo de biología. A decir verdad nunca lo estaba, Ino estaba abrazada a él. No era raro verlos así, todos en la escuela sabían de la confianza que se tenían.

—No será tan malo, te lo prometo— y le guiño un ojo.

—Problemático.— detrás de ellos Naruto los veía, mirándolos con algo de envidia ¿es que esos dos nunca se peleaban?

Shikamaru quería a Ino, y Sasuke ayer le dijo que la había besado, pero no se veía ni poquito molesto con ella, ¿por qué?.

Sakura por su parte se mantenía alejado de todos, había sido muy mala idea hacer la tarea justo hoy, el día en que casi se besa con Naruto. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué tan malo hubiera sido?

Llegaron a la casa, Kushina los recibió con dangos. Cuando finalizaron el almuerzo, se pusieron de acuerdo.

—Bien— comenzó Ino—. Siguen pendientes las mismas cosas, la información y el muestrario de hongos.

—Bueno, yo iré junto a Shikamaru a buscarlos— ofreció Sakura—. Tú quédate con Naruto y saquen algo de información.

La Haruno no quería estar ni con Naruto ni con Ino. Su opción era el Nara. La Yamanaka se encogió de hombros, no estaba contenta con la idea, pero tampoco lo revelaría.

Shikamaru y Sakura salieron rumbo al parque mientras que Naruto e Ino subieron las escaleras. Una vez estuvieron frente al ordenador, redactando el trabajo, Naruto le preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió entre Sakura y tú? Cuando se lo pregunté no quiso decírmelo.

Ino apretó las manos.

—Si no te lo contó es por algo, respétala— le dijo.

—Quiero decir, deseo ayudarlas— se explicó—. Ustedes son amigas desde pequeñas. Y Sasuke lo único que quiere es separarlas. Él es mi amigo, pero lo conozco, es capaz.

La rubia suspiró. Quizás contarle del asunto a su primo no sería algo tan malo. Además, tal vez podría ayudar a Sakura con su relación. Se sentía un poco en deuda con ella después de todo lo que había dicho, así que se decidió por confiarle la información a Naruto.

—Le prometió a Sakura su primer beso, pero me besó a mí. El mismo día. Y así creó un malentendido. Estamos distanciadas.

Naruto meditó las palabras.

—Hablaré con él. Y con Sakura—chan no te preocupes, es un poco terca, pero volverá a ser la misma— le guiñó un ojo.

—Sabes, Naruto, ella te ama, sólo que aun no lo sabe.

¿Cuándo iban a dejar de repetirle las mismas palabras? ¿No entendían que aquello le dolía?

—O no lo quiere admitir— Ino extendió una mano—. Y estoy segura de que pronto lo hará.

—Hoy casi me besa— suspiró, soñador.

Si tan solo ella hubiese dado el último paso…

—¿Lo ves? Te ama, dale tiempo, y deja de ser tan cabezotas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos sabían que ella te correspondía, pero tu tuviste que esperar a usar su sostén en tu brazo, y casi besarla para darte cuenta— y sin darle tiempo de responder, le agarró el brazo descubriéndolo—. ¡Lo sabía!— el sostén seguía ahí.

[...]

—Creo que aquí no encontraremos los hongos necesarios, Shikamaru— dijo Sakura.

Hacía bastante que no llovía y ese no era el ambiente propicio para la proliferación de los hongos en el parque.

—Podemos ir a un vivero— sugirió.

—Vale.

El vivero más cercano se encontraba a unas manzanas. Era un lugar muy lindo, pues por allí pasaba un pequeño arroyo. Una vez ahí, adquirieron los hongos necesarios para el trabajo.

Sakura quiso ir a ver el correr del agua, de forma que arrastró a Shikamaru con ella. Se sentó en la orilla y dejó el que sol choque contra su cuerpo. Había leído en internet que era muy bueno para los huesos. El Nara se sentó a un lado pero no duró mucho, pues se recostó en la grava y se dedicó a mirar las nubes.

La de cabellos rosas también sentía que debía hacer algo por su amiga. La había tratado mal y la había abofeteado. Se acostó en el césped, junto a él.

—Ino te necesita— rompió el silencio—. Con urgencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, con el lío de Sasuke estamos un poco confundidas, pero sabemos a quien queremos de verdad e Ino te quiere a ti— el castaño no dijo nada; Sakura continuó—. Dale algo que le guste y luego dile cuánto la quieres.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?— inquirió.

—Porque es mi amiga. Y tenemos que separar a quien nos hace mal. Supongo que sabes de quién hablo.

Él asintió, se refería al Uchiha. El sonido del agua correr era relajante, pero Shikamaru no lo sentía así esa vez.

—Vale, haré algo— aceptó—. Pero tú has algo con Naruto, no trates de negarlo son muy obvios.

—No tanto como tú e Ino.

—Ino… tal vez esté más confundida que tú.

Sakura se revolvió en su lugar.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?.

—Porque la besó, Sakura, yo no soy tonto, yo conozco a Ino. Sé cuánto tiempo soñó con ese beso, es como si un sueño muy anhelado— estiró las manos como intentando alcanzar las nubes—, de repente se materializara.

—¿Sasuke de verdad beso a Ino?

Sakura por muy tonta que podría parecer necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que su estúpida cabeza entendiera de una vez por todas que el azabache se divertía jugando con ella. Shikamaru se giró para quedar rescostado de lado, sacó su celular para abrir el mensaje de Sasuke, y se lo pasó.

Ella, con cada dura palabra dirigida al Nara, sintió como el corazón se le rompía. Oh no, el llanto de nuevo.

—A Ino le gustan los cerditos de peluche— se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Sé que es raro, pero de tanto molestarla le empezó a nacer el gusto— le devolvió el celular—, Además, son difíciles de encontrar, creo que por eso le gustan, ya sabes nada que sea común le atrae.

—Gracias, buscare uno. Naruto es más fácil de complacer, con algo de ramen seria feliz— se paró y le ofreció una mano caballerosamente.

—Trata bien a mi amiga, Nara.

—Lo haré. Tú trata de no golpear tanto a Naruto.

.

.

.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Nai Hatake**: asdfghjklñ. Sé que no lo es exactamente, pero siempre me gustó un poco el ShikaSaku. Por las dudas, claro que no habrá nada de eso. Muchisísimas gracias a los que favea, followean y reviewan (dos últimos verbos inventados) esta historia. Les deseo un buen inicio de semana (: Los quiero :3

**Naoko-eri **con razón los mandaste juntitos a hacer la tarea! Y de paso yo hago que se porte caballerosamente con ella, tendré cuidado de dejar lejos a Shikamaru de Sakura el próximo capito jajaja, espero les guste este capitulo :D y aunque nos estamos divirtiendo con demasía con este fic me huele a que el final esta cerca, si tienen ideas de cómo alargarlo es decir aumentar el factor "problemático" seria lindo saberlo, por cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de Nai asi que a felicitarla!

Review? Siempre ayudan créanme! Hasta podrían hacer que los capis sean más largos ;)


	7. Primer beso y solo beso

-**PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo.

[…] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO VII-000OO-**

**PRIMER BESO Y SOLO BESO**

—Muchas gracias— los tres jóvenes estaban en la calle frente a puerta principal despidiéndose de la efusiva pelirroja.

Naruto estaba detrás de ella. Saludaba nervioso a la chica de pelo rosa. Aún tenía el sostén envuelto en su mano.

—No tienen porqué; vengan cuando quieran, sobre todo tu Sakura-chan— y le guiño un ojo; Ino y Shikamaru se hicieron a los desatendidos, mirando para un lado.

—Gracias, Kushina-san— articuló la Haruno.

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos.

—Mamá, estás molestando a Sakura-chan.

Acto seguido Kushina les sonrió amorosamente y cerró la puerta.

—¡Naruto! Eres un tonto. Yo ayudándote con Sakura-chan y tu pedazo de…— los gritos de la pelirroja llegaron hasta los oídos de los demás.

—Mi tía habla demasiado fuerte— los otros dos asintieron luego todos se dispusieron a caminar, no querían escuchar los golpes que seguirían.

—Creo que lo de gritona, viene de familia— Sakura no pudo evitar el comentario.

—Ni que lo digas— habló el moreno y se rieron juntos, cómplices.

Pasar la tarde juntos los había acercado como amigos, además hacer rabiar a Ino era una de las cosas más divertidas. Y lo habían conseguido.

—¡Por lo menos mi familia no es vaga, ni golpeadora!— exclamó.

Ino estaba muy enfadada. Era apenas un comentario pero no sabía que esos dos se llevaran tan bien, la rubia estaba celosa, pero no lo admitiría, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Dispuesta a alejarse, empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Problemática, era un juego— y la tomó de uno de los brazos—. Ven, es algo tarde no dejaré que te vayas sola.

La Yamanaka volvió a sentir aquellas extrañas cosquillas que experimentaba cuando él la tocaba.

—Es más seguro que nos vayamos todos juntos— intervino Sakura, Ino la miró con odio.

—Oh, Shikamaru te puede mantener muy segura— y se soltó del agarre del castaño—. La casa de Sakura queda más cerca de la tuya, ¿por qué no la acompañas? Yo me las puedo arreglar sola.

Tanto Sakura como Shikamaru estaban atónitos. Sólo habían hecho una pequeña broma, e Ino saltaba como leche hervida. No sabían qué decirle. Tal vez podrían preguntarle porqué actuaba así. Aquello era una buena idea, pero cuando estaban por abrir la boca ella los interrumpió.

— ¡Taxi!— la rubia levantó una mano y con la otra silbó para llamar la atención.

[…]

Sakura suspiró largo y tendido. Posó una mano en la puerta y leyó en el vidrio ''empuje''; no quería hacer el ridículo. Entró al lugar. En seguida atisbó a Naruto y Sasuke sentados en una de la mesas, enfrentados. Le temblaron las piernas. Los dos hombres que le complicaban la vida estaban reunidos, esperándola. Había creído que estaría sola con el Uzumaki.

—Los cite aquí porque quiero hablar con los dos— comenzó el rubio cuando la de pelo rosa se les unió.

Estaban en la cafetería-pastelería Akatsuki. Los había llamado apenas se enteró de que ese día había suspensión porque fumigarían la escuela. Claro que obvió el detalle de que estarían los tres.

—Nos trajiste con engaños, dobe.

—Lo sé, teme, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta el pastel que te pedí?

Ella miró el pastel de arándanos frente a ella.

—Sí, gracias, Naruto, pero no me siento cómoda aquí.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa, era obvio que Sakura lo decía por él. ¿Algún día Sakura aprendería a decir las cosas directamente?

—''No quiero estar cerca de Sasuke''. No es difícil decirlo, puedes intentarlo— Sasuke habló con dureza; ella apretó el pequeño tenedor de postres.

—¡Sasuke!— regañó el rubio.

—¡Naruto, no quiero que me defiendas!

—Pero .. Sakura—chan…— balbuceó.

—Naruto, ¿de qué querías hablar?— inquirió la chica—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo— se armó de valor además mientras más rápido terminaran, más pronto podría estar lejos del azabache.

El Uzumaki pareció comprender. Dio un sorbo a su Coca-cola y se preparó para lo difícil.

—Bueno, yo creo que debemos empezar por Sasuke… quiero que seas sincero.

Naruto había pensado muy bien en las palabras que utilizaría. Sin embargo sabía que era inevitable, tendría que decir cosas que rompieran el corazón de la mujer que amaba. Sakura debía escucharlo y si todo iba como él quería por fin perdería cualquier esperanza con Sasuke. Le haría bien.

—Yo siempre lo he sido— Sakura lanzó una risa sarcástica y ácida al escucharlo hablar.

—Bien. Primero lo primero— articuló el rubio—. ¿A ti te gusta Sakura-chan?

La ojos jade no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, ¿por qué Naruto hacía ese tipo de preguntas?

—Sabes la respuesta.

Sakura arrugó la servilleta entre sus dedos.

—Quiero que la digas— insitió Naruto.

—No.

—¿Es por que Sakura-chan te parece fea?

—Claro que no, es solo que… me da igual tenerla cerca, que lejos, no siento todas esas ridículas emociones por ella— confesó Sasuke.

La Haruno explotó.

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué diablos?!— vociferó; más luego le entró la tristeza—. ¿Por que?— sollozó; dejó escapar unas lagrimas—. ¿Por que ese día me prometiste…?

—Estaba enojado— sonó indiferente—. Para mí, Ino y tú se convirtieron en algo personal, algo sólo mío, algo sobre lo que tenía derecho. Y luego me percaté de que Naruto y Shikamaru me estaban robando el lugar e hice lo que hice. Pero cuando Naruto me reclamó, me di cuenta que el papel de niño caprichoso se me subió a la cabeza.

Él parecía sincero. El rubio quedó satisfecho con la explicación, aunque claramente no le parecía correcto.

—¿Por qué la besaste a ella y no a mí?— preguntó.

El Uzumaki sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Al parecer Sakura seguía sintiendo cosas por Sasuke; estaba celosa de Ino. El moreno se percató de dolor que cogió el semblante del rubio.

—Porque se dio así— ya había tenido bastantes días como el peor amigo del mundo, no iba a aumentarse uno más—. Sakura, déjalo. Te hice daño y lo seguiría haciendo, si no fuera porque lastimarte a ti es herir a Naruto. Tú no me importas, si estoy aquí es por amistad con él; olvidémoslo todo.

—Para ti es fácil, a ti no te humillaron— soltó.

—¡Mierda, Sakura! ¿Por qué sigues dándole vueltas? Yo no soy para ti.

—¡Se llama amor, estúpido!.

Naruto pensó que la situación ya se le había ido de las manos. Y no estaba del mejor humor para calmar las aguas, continuaba dolido.

—Si quieres que me disculpe, no lo haré. Nunca te acepte ni tampoco te di esperanzas de algo más.

—¿Y cuando fuiste a mi casa, imbécil?— inquirió, estaba muy molesta—. ¡Por tu culpa, con mentiras, le di una cachetada a Ino!

El dolor de Sakura se había esfumado, dando paso a la rabia.

—Ese día sentía que me robaban mis cosas, que ustedes dos me mintieron. Sentí mi orgullo herido, ya lo expliqué.

—No te entiendo, teme, ¿quién te robaba?— tras un tiempo de no hablar, Naruto volvió con una pregunta.

—Usuratonkachi, nunca te enteras, ¿no? ¡Sakura e Ino ya no me veían igual!— exclamó—. Vi que ellas sentían cosas por Shikamaru y por ti. Pero un beso para mí no es nada, Sakura, yo ya he tenido sexo, y no con una sola, si te lo estas preguntando.

Sakura miró su chocolate humeante. Su estómago estaba revuelto. Era ridículo, ella guardando su primer beso para alguien que ya tenía un gran recorrido sexual. No sabía lo que sentía. ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón? ¿Por que aún le gustaba Sasuke o solamente porque se sentía un objeto? Debía de verse muy confundida porque Naruto se levantó de su silla y la abrazó con fuerza. Sasuke sólo los miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no era de él.

En completo silencio, el Uchiha se retiró.

[…]

—¿Qué quieres?— la rubia miró con mala cara a su visitante.

No estaba de humor, había decidido que se tomaría ese día para ver películas tristes y comer helado; y lo que menos quería era ver al moreno o Sakura, traidores. Quizá estaba exagerando un poco. Vestía una playera larga que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con el cuello desbocado dejando ver la tira de su sostén y el hombro del mismo lado. Su cabello estaba sostenido en un moño improvisado, con su caprichoso y característico flequillo.

—Me pediste ayuda para matemáticas, ¿recuerdas?— dijo Shikamaru, aunque no venía esencialmente por eso.

Venía cargado con su mochila, y la típica ropa adolescente una playera suelta, jeans, y chapulines. Ino hizo una mueca y dijo algo dentro de su boca, para finalmente invitar a pasar con un ademán al moreno. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

—Estoy sola en casa— le dio un vistazo a Shikamaru

Tal vez era su imaginación pero hoy estaba muy atractivo, más que otras veces. Sin olvidarse que ahora, el Nara se llevaba de maravilla con Sakura. Entonces se le formó una sonrisa ladina en el rostro; ella haría que Shikamaru se arrepintiera de haberla puesto celosa. Oh, sí.

—Ven, hagámoslo en mi habitación— no esperó a que el moreno la siguiera, y empezó a subir las escaleras asegurándose de contonear las caderas lo suficiente.

Shikamaru disfrutó cada segundo de la vista, mientras la seguía. Y es que la Yamanaka tenía lo suyo y sabía muy bien cómo utilizarlo. Se sonrojó ante la idea de que ella lo estuviera haciendo adredé. Tal vez, para ella era una pequeña venganza. Se decantó por esa opción. Llegaron a la habitación de Ino, que estaba impecable.

—Bien, comencemos— Ino trajo su mochila, sacó el estuche y un cuaderno dejándolos sobre su escritorio—. Tú usa esta silla, yo iré por otra.

Y dejó a Shikamaru solo, que se disponía a hacer lo mismo que su amiga, abrió su mochila. El peluche cerdo de regalo no le dejaba llegar a sus libros de matemáticas. Lo sacó y pudo hacer lo mismo con sus útiles.

—Te tengo hace menos de un día y ya estás resultando problemático.

Sakura y él lo habían encontrado el día anterior y no habían dudado en comprarlo. Aprovecharon que Ino los había dejado solos y que Shikamaru siempre traía algo de dinero.

—Cerdo problemático— le dijo con voz pastosa.

Se disponía a guardarlo con la pereza que lo caracterizaba, cuando escuchó a Ino acercarse, así que trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Cuando ella entró, él se encontraba cerrando nerviosamente su mochila.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— la rubia dejó su silla en la entrada, y se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

El moreno abrazó su bolso, no deseaba entregárselo aún.

—No es nada, comencemos— pero estudiar estaba lejos de los planes de Ino.

—Está bien— y fue en busca de su silla, vio como Shikamaru se relajaba y dejaba su mochila en el piso para luego abrir su cuaderno, ¡era su oportunidad!

Dejó nuevamente la silla, robó la mochila del moreno, y corrió en dirección a su cama. Shikamaru trató de detenerla, pero la rubia era demasiado rápida. No obstante logró alcanzar una punta de la camiseta de la chica. Ella estaba en movimiento por lo que se escuchó como las costuras cedieron, y como Ino cayó al suelo de cara. El Nara se preparó para los reproches.

—Eres un tonto— y comenzó a reírse, volteándose con la mochila aun en brazos, quedando recostada de espaldas en el piso—. Mira lo que hiciste, ¡ayúdame!— demandó.

Ella levantó el brazo derecho mostrándole el gran agujero que iba desde la axila hasta la cintura. ¿Por qué siempre le sucedían esos accidentes? Se podía ver su sujetador claramente; tal vez estaba destinado a conocer todos los sostenes de la rubia. Shikamaru se aproximó a ella para tenderle la mano; apenas logró el contacto vio la gran sonrisa de parte de Ino. La rubia jaló hacia abajo y el chico cayó a su lado.

—Problemática.

De un momento a otro Ino estaba sentada de horcadas sobre él, en su cintura.

—Así estarás quieto y me dejarás ver. ¿O tengo que agarrar también tus brazos?— Ino hizo la mochila a un lado.

Tomó de las muñecas al moreno, para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza. El Nara no sabía si lo hacía deliberadamente, pero en el proceso, los senos de su compañera le quedaron sobre el rostro.

—No haré nada. Ino, me estas aplastando— ella suspiró y volvió a la anterior posición.

Se sintió decepcionada, él era demasiado tranquilo. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera aprovechado esa situación. Intentó olvidarlo y abrió la mochila. Al ver la cara de un cerdito de peluche, se le formo una gran sonrisa, tan maravillada estaba que se paró mientras apreciaba su nuevo peluche.

—¿Es para mí?— preguntó.

—No, es para Sakura— ironizó.

Fue una mala idea pues Ino le botó con su mochila en el estómago. Se dobló un poco por el dolor, para luego pararse el también.

—Pues que pena, me ha gustado, así que puedes ir buscando otro para tu Sakurita— le dijo.

El moreno por fin entendió todo, la Yamanaka estaba celosa, y lo mejor de todo era el motivo de esos celos.

—Deja de decir estupideces, lo he comprado para ti, Sakura me ayudó a elegirlo.

—¿Sakura te ayudó?— se sentía ridícula ella sintiendo celos, y la de cabellos rosas sólo estaba jugando a la casamentera.

—Así es. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo, y se acercó a la chica, la cual acariciaba al cerdito. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, logrando que la rubia lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—Gracias.

Y si pensarlo ni verlo venir, sintió los labios de Ino sobre los suyos. Fue solo un roce, aunque eso no evitó que él saboreara cada instante desde que se unieron hasta que se separaron. Grabó en la memoria el sonido mínimo que hicieron con el beso

—Eso fue por el peluche y esto— le dio una patada en el tobillo, logrando que chillara de dolor—, por decirme que era para Sakura.

—Problemática.

La chica seguía admirando el peluche. Él se volvió a acercar a ella ahora con más confianza, la tomó suavemente de la cintura, notando la abertura y el contacto piel con piel.

—Creo que mejor me cambio, ¡salte!– el moreno obedeció–. Tú quédate aquí— puso el regalo sobre su cama, mientras elegía que ponerse, debía ser algo que le quedara bien.

[…]

—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto—. El teme fue un poco duro.

El chico juntó las manos.

—Estoy más que bien— Sakura y Naruto caminaban juntos por el centro—. Tengo un poco más de hambre, ¿no es por aquí Ichiraku?

Sabía que ese era el lugar favorito de Naruto. Y después de todo lo que el joven había hecho por ella, deseaba pasar un buen rato con él.

—Si es por aquí, ¡no te arrepentirás, de veras!

El rubio, bastante emocionado, la tomó de la mano y se la llevo en dirección al puesto. Ella notó como un extraño calor se formaba alrededor de su mano para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo y asentarse en su estómago. Sabía cómo se llamaba eso. Y estaba a punto de reconocerlo.

—Pero yo invito, ¿vale?.

—No, Sakura—chan, tú eres la chica deja que yo te invite— insistió.

—No iremos si yo no invito.

Y se plantó en el suelo, no tenía intenciones de moverse a excepción de que él cambiara de opinión.

—Es mi forma de decirte gracias, ¿no me dejaras agradecerte?

—Bueno— aceptó de muy mala gana—, pero será la primera y última vez que tú pagas.

Ella sonrió ante su pequeña victoria y siguieron caminando de la mano, ahora con más calma. Llegaron al puesto de ramen, ordenaron y cuando estaban a punto de comer, a Sakura le llego un mensaje. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y tecleó su contraseña. Era un mensaje de Ino

''**Mira mi nuevo peluche favorito**. **Gracias, Frente''. **Tenía un archivo adjunto, una foto del cerdito.

—¿Quién es?— Naruto no pudo evitar estirar el cuello.

—Mira— ella estaba tan contenta... seguramente Shikamaru se le había confesado; él había cumplido y ella se encontraba en proceso, también quería hacérselo saber—. Naruto, ¿te importaría si nos sacamos una foto?— la ojos jade estaba algo roja.

—¡Claro que no!

Él corrió su asiento hacia Sakura, la abrazo por encima del hombro, y con la otra mano fingió comer ramen para la foto. La Haruno se enterneció ante el gesto y beso la mejilla del chico. Presionó el botón para fotografiar el momento. Miró la foto. Ambos estaban del color de los farolillos de navidad.

Adjunto la imagen. ''**Yo estoy pagando este ramen, agradécele también a Shikamaru y muéstrale la foto, él entenderá''.**

'**Dice que no solo de pan vive el hombre. Por cierto, ojito, Sakura, él es mío''.**Y le llegó una nueva imagen de Ino con un vestido rojo demasiado escotado para el gusto deSakura, abrazando con fuerza a Shikamaru. Hasta podía jurar que en sus labios estaba su típico "problemático"; soltó una pequeña carcajada con el mensaje.

—¿Ahora qué dice?

—Cree que yo quiero algo con Shikamaru— rió ante semejante idea.

Naruto frunció el seño, él también había notado que se llevaban demasiado bien para su gusto.

—No la culpo.

''**Tranquila, Shika y yo – **sabía que a Ino le molestaba cuando alguien más llamaba por diminutivo a Shikamaru; ella se creía dueña ama y señora de él- **tenemos debilidad por los rubios ;), por cierto, ¡cúbrete!''**. Mando en otro mensaje

—Creo que tener el pelo amarillo los vuelve más tontos— dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

—Ino y yo no tenemos la culpa de tener padres rubios.

—Estaba jugando, Naruto, a veces eres tan intenso como ella.

—Es parte de mi familia por algo– y sorbió los fideos. – Pero te apuesto que también tenemos nuestras cosas buenas– le guiñó un ojo.

Miró el rostro de Naruto, tenía un pequeño trozo de fideo en la comisura de sus labios. Tomó una servilleta y lo limpió con delicadeza. El Uzumaki se quedó tieso; el detalle le estaba gustando con demasía. Por su parte, Sakura no podía dejar de ver los labios de su amigo.

—Sakura-chan se te enfría– ella sonrió. Y es que su mejor amigo era un experto en matar el romance.

Terminaron de comer y la chica pagó. Luego de aquello se dedicaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta que encontraran un buen lugar para sentarse. Lo hicieron en el parque central, el mismo lugar donde habían buscado los hongos. Lo recorrieron un poco y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Apoyaron la espalda en el tronco y se relajaron.

Naruto tomó la mano de la chica y ésta dio un respingo. Sakura cerró los ojos, ¿ya estaba lista para afrontar la verdad? Su corazón latió con fuerza, indicándole que así era. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y ladeó su rostro para poder observarlo.

Hicieron contacto visual por bastante tiempo. El rubio pudo ver las dudas que pasaban por la mente de su amada. Y se sorprendió al divisar una gran determinación acompañada de un brillo especial antes de que ella se acercase a él y posara sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos más no la apartó.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, correspondió al beso. Pudo degustar del perfecto sabor de su boca mezclado con un poco de ramen. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. La tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso.

A un metro de ellos se encontraba una afectada Hinata.

—¿Na-naruto-kun?— tartamudeó.

.

.

.

Nai Hatake: ay, ay, ay. Hinata anda buscando hongos en los lugares equivocados. Espero que este capi les haya gustado, se agradece la lectura y los comentarios. Ser dos tiene algunas ventajas, como actualizar rápido. Aunque a menudo yo soy la que más tarda -.- En fin, ¡gracias!

Naoko-eri: yo ya me preguntaba que hacia Hinata en el parque XD, bueno nosotras ya sabemos hasta donde ira el fic creo que vamos por la mitad :B queremos dejarlos felices por siempre, porque bueno eso pasa cuando uno encuentra al príncipe azul no creen?

*-* estamos infinitamente agradecidas por los reviews, snif snif son tan lindas apoyándonos paso a pasito, también por los favoritos y follows que no dejan de llegar snif snif pero háganse sentir! Sabemos que se mueren por expresarse!


	8. Proposiciones

— **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?—**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

—**OO000—CAPITULO VIII —000OO—**

**PROPOSICIONES**

Los hastiados alumnos se encontraban dándole vueltas al patio del colegio. ¿A qué brillante mente se le ocurría hacerles correr tanto? Ino y Sakura, que iban a la par, se miraron a los ojos. Antes de comenzar las clases, habían aclarado el asunto del Uchiha y se había amigado. Sakura le contó la charla que había compartido con él; la rubia no se sorprendió.

—¡Sakura—chan!— gritó Naruto ya con sus últimas fuerzas, corriendo hacia ellas.

Las chicas voltearon la cabeza para verlo venir. Shikamaru se encontraba más atrás, pero no hizo el intento de ir hacia ellas. Su pereza no lo dejaba. Ya era bastante que se encontrara ejercitándose, siempre se buscaba alguna excusa para no hacerlo.

—Naruto— lo llamó Ino cuando él se acercó—. ¿Ya le has dado un beso a mi amiga? Eres muy lento si no lo has hecho ya— le dijo, Sakura aún no le había contado nada.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron más no dijeron nada. La Yamanaka sólo rió.

—Me encanta cuando me responden sin hablar— mencionó.

—Ya, pero Hinata nos ha arruinado el momento— reveló Naruto.

—¿Qué?— inquirió su prima.

Como iban un poco más rápido que el resto, en ese momento se encontraron con la Hyuuga quien corría junto a Tenten y Temari. Se callaron y siguieron su camino. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del rango auditivo, prosiguieron con la charla.

—Se apareció en medio del beso— se quejó él.

—Bueno, no lo hizo deliberadamente. Sólo se dio la casualidad de que estaba buscando hongos— la defendió Sakura—. No tuvo la culpa. De todas maneras— tomó aire—, hubiera sido más feliz si no se aparecía allí.

La de ojos verdes comenzó a respirar mucho más agitadamente, pues había hablado mucho mientras corría. Pasaron por al lado de Gai-sensei, quien los felicitó con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba muy típico de el ya que iban primeros.

—¡Me alegro de que hayan dado el paso! Y díganme…— Ino se vio dudosa al hablar.

—Suéltalo— exigió Sakura

—¿Hubo intercambio de saliva?

—Pues la verdad... — Naruto tenía una sonrisa zorruna de sólo evocar el recuerdo.

—¡Naruto!

Ino rió cuanto sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Carcajearse mientras corría no era la mejor idea.

—Definitivamente hacen una pareja interesante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas, cerda?— le preguntó la Haruno.

—Pues, apenitas un roce. Por cierto, gracias por el peluche— le guiñó un ojo.

Tras aquellas palabras, se quedaron en silencio. Sólo escucharon sus agitadas respiraciones y algunos trozos de conversaciones ajenas.

—Aún tengo tu sostén, Sakura—chan— mencionó Naruto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, se había olvidado por completo.

—¿Y por qué lo has tenido durante tanto tiempo?— inquirió.

—Lo s-siento— tartamudeó—. Sólo fueron dos días.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos. Sus zancadas comenzaron a golpear el suelo con mucha más fuerza. Naruto se asustó un poco pese a que estaba algo acostumbrado a ese comportamiento. No lo diría nunca, pero le encantaba.

—¿Qué cosas pervertidas has hecho con mi sostén?— alzó un puño, como a menudo hacía para intimidarlo.

—¡Nada, nada!— se apresuró a decir—. Lo juro. Mañana te lo devuelvo.

—Ni lo sueñes— contestó—. No pienso dejarte un día más con él. Hoy iré a tu casa luego de la escuela, si no te molesta— el tono que usó no admitía un no por respuesta.

Después de balbucear un temeroso ''de acuerdo'', abrió su chaqueta y se la sacó. Con el ejercicio estaba sudando la gota gorda. La arrojó a un lado e hizo una nota mental para recordar recogerla después.

—Vamos Sakura, no te enojes con él, yo sufro por la inocencia de Shikamaru— dio un suspiro afligido.

—Lo que sucede es que ambos son unos pervertidos— mencionó.

—Yo no voy regalando sostenes por ahí.

—Chicas, tranquilas, si quieres les prestó mis libros icha icha.

—Yo no soy la que anda con vestidos escotados como otras— Naruto había sido ignorado olímpicamente y es que era inevitable cada vez que esas dos se ponían a pelear.

—Estaba en mi casa, y era para Shikamaru, y encima no funcionó.

Tras unas cinco vueltas más, Gai los hizo parar, por fin. Ese profesor los estaba matando. Todos tenían la certeza de que en ninguna secundaria existía un profesor tan exigente como él. Incluso, a veces hacía ejercicio con ellos.

—El torneo de fútbol mixto está a cuatro días, es este sábado— les recordó—. De forma que hoy y el jueves haremos ejercicios regenerativos para llegar de la mejor forma. También tengo la lista de los que serán elegidos para viajar a jugar— mencionó—. Por otro lado, la institución no tiene los recursos suficientes para pagar el viaje y la estadía por un día a todos. Los que necesiten el dinero y sean elegidos, preséntense en la oficina de dirección mañana.

Todos estaban pegados alrededor del profesor para escucharlo mejor. La clase entera deseaba viajar al norte del país para el torneo más importante de fútbol cinco de los eventos deportivos intercolegiales. Sólo había diez cupos, un poco menos de la mitad de la clase.

—Ahora, estiren un poco— ordenó Gai.

Cuando hubieron terminado, el profesor tomó unos papeles.

—Bien, aquí tengo la lista de los convocados. Son: Haruno Sakura, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Temari, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzukami Karin, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino— enumeró—. Lo siento si no han entrado, todos hacen un buen trabajo. Los elegidos, vengan, debemos hablar de la estrategia.

Gai los apartó y les compartió su idea. Debían ganar un partido el mismo día antes de poder entrar en la final y ganar la copa para el colegio. La llamada bestia verde del colegio dio por terminada la clase.

La próxima clase eran las matemáticas. Ino odiaba los martes. Disponía de apenas quince minutos antes de comenzar con la clase del Hatake. Debía bañarse a la velocidad de la luz para poder tener tiempo de secarse y vestirse con cuidado y que luego Kakashi no la regañara por tardar y por arreglarse. Por suerte, aquel era el único día con una coincidencia de horario tan horrenda.

Terminó de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo. Con mucho alivio comprobó que le restaban tres minutos para llegar a la clase. Sakura la esperaba en la puerta del vestuario. Juntas, fueron al aula.

En el camino vieron a Karin colgándose del brazo del Uchiha. No era nada nuevo. Sonrieron para sí mismas, ya no les molestaba. Sólo deseaban que Karin fuera fuerte, pues no sabían si podría con el inquebrantable orgullo del azabache.

Llegaron al aula y se acomodaron en sus asientos, a la espera de la llegada del profesor.

El de pelo blanco se apareció en el aula con una sonrisa que se podía ver a través de su máscara.

—Alumnos— su voz casi sonaba cantarina—, ¡hoy hay examen sorpresa!

Ino no dio crédito a sus oídos. Dejó caer la cabeza en su pupitre, ya había vuelto al lado de Sakura.

—Ve con Shikamaru y que él te ayude— le dijo su amiga.

Era una buena idea, sólo tenía que cambiar de banco con Naruto. Se lo preguntó. Éste no lo dudo ni un segundo y accedió a sentarse al lado de la chica de ojos verdes.

—¿Has estudiado algo?— le preguntó ella.

—Nada. Shikamaru siempre me ayuda, si saco menos de un seis Kakashi va a sospechar— se sobó la nuca—. Además necesito buena calificación para pasar. Estoy peor que Ino.

Ciertamente, así era. Sakura comenzó a pensar alguna forma de ayudarlo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Pero era tan absurda… Aunque después de todo lo que había hecho el chico por ella era una buena forma de agradecerle. Ya era tiempo de devolverle el favor.

—Escúchame. Te harás pasar por mí y yo por ti— articuló—. Si no sacas menos de cuatro, no estaré en problemas. No creo sacar un diez, pero sacaré más que tú.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso? ¿Por él? Le entraron unas ganas casi insufribles de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, no quería otro comentario de mal gusto de Kakashi.

—Pero, Sakura-chan…

—Te debo mucho, Naruto— confesó—. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Escríbeme los números del cero al nueve para poder copiar tu letra. Yo haré lo mismo.

Intercambiaron los papeles y comenzaron la prueba.

Ino se dejó caer a un lado de Shikamaru. Kakashi ya había pasado por allí, dejando un papel en la madera del asiento. Ojeó un poco la prueba antes de mirar a su compañero. El Nara ya se encontraba resolviendo sus ejercicios. Estaba tan concentrado que le dio pena interrumpirlo. Se dispuso a completar su prueba.

''¿Tiene solución la siguiente inecuación? Justifique''.

Justifique. Justifique. Justifique. Odiaba esa pequeña palabrita. Se rindió. Shikamaru escribía tan rápido que podía jurar que salía humo del lápiz. Luego de unos momentos, el chico terminó y la miró. Sin decir nada, tomó su examen y comenzó a resolverlo.

—''¿Tiene solución la siguiente inecuación?''—leyó él, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Ino lo escuchase—. Y tú has escrito ''todo tiene solución en la vida''— suspiró mirando el examen.

Comenzó a rellenarlo con la misma celeridad y luego se lo pasó, terminado.

Ino revisó el examen. ¡Shikamaru era increíble! Al final de la hoja había algo escrito con lápiz que le llamó la atención: ''te amo, Ino. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?''. Estaba por abrazar efusivamente al moreno, pero se encontró con su lugar vacío; toda la clase escucho como se dio un golpe seco con el asiento.

El Nara estaba al fondo al lado de Kakashi entregándole su examen, ni siquiera él pudo evitar reírse de la rubia.

—Señorita Yamanaka, espero que su examen este terminado, ya que tiene tiempo para hacer tonterías— definitivamente ese maestro tenía algo en su contra.

—Lo siento— se incorporó—. Maldito Shikamaru. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar— dijo para sí.

Se dispuso a borrar el pequeño mensaje y miró su examen. Las clases del jueves habían sido productivas, por increíble que pareciera entendía todo lo que Shikamaru había hecho, aunque se había saltado algunos pasos. Pensó que sería buena idea ponerlos, así Kakashi no sospecharía. Tardó unos quince minutos extras; ya contenta con el aspecto de su prueba, fue a entregarla.

—Espero que esta vez me la esté entregando porque ya acabo, y no porque no sabe qué poner.

—He terminado, sensei.

Salió del aula, algún día se vengaría de todas esas humillaciones. Caminó un poco. Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes apoyado en la baranda del pasillo que daba al patio de la escuela. Ella lo tomó de la muñeca, llevándolo hacia las escaleras, no se podría decir que era el lugar más privado pero por lo menos en ese momento nadie los vería ahí. Lanzó a Shikamaru contra la pared.

—Auch— su cabeza se dio un golpe directo con la pared—. Problemática.

Y sintió las finas y delicadas manos de Ino en su nuca, y sus labios nada tímidos y hasta algo agresivos en contra de los suyos; se decidió por disfrutarlo abrazandola por la cintura. Ino mordió su labio inferior, Shikamaru entendió el mensaje, y profundizo el beso; no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa batalla de lenguas y no le importaba hasta que les faltó el aire. La rubia cortó el contacto.

—Yo también y si quiero — la rubia no dejaba de mirarlo, abandono la posición de puntillas la había adoptado para alcanzar los labios del moreno, después de todo él era más alto que ella.

Aún con sus cuerpos muy juntos, Shikamaru pudo sentir como el atractivo cuerpo de la rubia rozaba por completo el suyo; la miró, sus labios rosas algo hinchados.

—Ino tu blusa— la rubia soltó el agarre para verse, sólo los dos últimos botones la sujetaban.

—¿Te molesta?— preguntó de forma coqueta mientras se abotonaba dejando los primeros dos sueltos.

—Falta este— él también era algo celoso, y creía que dos botones era demasiado; aún tenía el primero para sentirse atractiva.

—Quita tus manos de ahí, Nara.

Los dos se voltearon algo asustados era Sasuke. Ino estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, de no ser por la presencia de su amiga.

—¿Sabían que si lo denunciamos podrían acabar expulsados?— era Temari — Y no dudo que a la que peor le iría es a ti Ino, después de todo no es difícil imaginarse que tú provocaste esto— el azabache miró a la chica, ¿por qué actuaba así? ¿No se suponía que eran amigas?

El Uchiha se fue sin decir nada, mirando por sobre su hombro.

—No es lo que piensas, Temari— se apresuró a decir Shikamaru; no quería problemas.

—Eso espero— y la de cuatro coletas también se retiró.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Ino miraba a Shikamaru luego al lugar donde estaba su amiga, ¿esos dos tenían algo? ¿Por qué Shikamaru le había dicho "no es lo que piensas"? no entendía nada. Hacía bastante que no platicaba con Temari. Sintió la mano del moreno entrelazarse a la suya.

—Vamos, no creo que diga nada.

[...]

Sakura y Naruto salieron de la escuela, juntos. La chica estaba algo preocupada, quería su sostén. ¿Qué cosas habría hecho el Uzumaki con él durante tanto tiempo? Muy en su interior, estaba avergonzada del humilde tamaño de sus senos. ¿Por qué no se quedaba con algunas de sus bragas? Así el rubio recordaría su buen trasero.

Puso freno a sus propios pensamientos. ¿Estaba considerando dar sus pantaletas a su ''amigo''? Claramente, la compañía de la mente sucia de Ino le estaba haciendo mal.

Llegaron al hogar. Como siempre, Kushina les esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Almorzaron y subieron a la habitación del chico. Aprovecharon a imprimir el trabajo de biología. Y luego, acostados en el suelo de madera, hablaron de cosas triviales. Bromearon. Rieron. Algún ligero y fugaz beso se coló entre las charlas.

Sakura miró por la ventana y se percató de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—Naruto, creo que es hora de que me vaya— comentó.

—Vale, te acompaño a tu casa— arrastró cada palabra, no quería despegarse de ella.

El rubio le dio su sostén de mala gana.

Antes de salir, la Haruno dio las gracias a la pelirroja por el almuerzo y prometió volver pronto. En silencio, caminaron hacia la casa de la joven.

A mitad de camino, Naruto exclamó:

—¡Mi chaqueta! ¡La he olvidado luego de la clase!— se tomó la cabeza, amaba a esa prenda; Jiraiya se la había obsequiado, tenía un gran valor sentimental para él.

—No sé en dónde tienes la cabeza. Lo digo en serio. Vamos a buscarla.

El rubio bufó. Ahora entendía a Shikamaru y su pereza. Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era volver a la escuela. Pero su chaqueta quizás no se encontraría allí mañana.

—De acuerdo, pero déjame llevarte a tu casa antes— insistió él.

—No, primero la chaqueta. Tal vez alguien la agarra y no la recuperas más— explicó; ella conocía el valor de aquel pedazo de tela—. ¡Vamos!

Retrocedieron sobre sus pasos y se dirigieron a la escuela. Podían ver el atardecer de esa manera, aunque estuviese un poco tapado por los edificios. Sakura pensó que era romántico. Tomó la mano del joven. A Naruto, el gesto lo sorprendió en demasía. ¡Le estaba tomando la mano!

La piel de su palma sudó como nunca antes y se avergonzó de ello.

—Lo siento— dijo rompiendo el contacto y secándose con el pantalón para después volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Sakura rió por lo bajo. Él era tan estúpido de una forma tan tierna…

Llegaron a la escuela y caminaron hasta el patio, donde el chico había revoleado la chaqueta. Lo inspeccionaron y ni rastro. Naruto se veía realmente preocupado.

—Tranquilo, mañana le preguntaremos al de la limpieza— el rubio tenía el rostro contrariado—. No te preocupes, tenía tu nombre escrito, ¿no?— él asintió—. La encontraremos.

Las luces del campus iluminaban el lugar. Nunca habían estado en la escuela de noche. Estaba muy tranquilo, nunca la habían visto igual. Atisbaron la solitaria hamaca del colegio. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigieron hacia ahí casi de forma automática. Tomados de la mano. Naruto se sentó en ella y Sakura en sus piernas. Él comenzó a balancearlos.

La chica colocó su mano en la mejilla del chico.

—Sakura-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó pasmada.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOO-  
**

Nai Hatake: ¡domo! ¿Qué pasa (o ha pasado) entre Shikamaru y Temari? ¿Qué pasará en el torneo? ¿Qué va a contestar Sakura? Bueno, muchas gracias por leer (: Este fic también es de ustedes. Oh, DIos, ya empiezo las insufribles clases.

Naoko-eri: me quiero disculpar de todo corazón por haber comenzado con los agradecimientos a anónimos y dejarlo T_T lo siento es que aveces subo los capis muy a la rápida lo siento de veras! Creo que por eso es que el último capi tuvo tan poco recibimiento pero prometo hacerlo, eso me recuerda! **Mirra **gracias por tu fidelidad por apoyarnos a cada pasito que damos con nuestras ideas locas enserio! Si tienes alguna sugerencia algo que te gustaría ver no dudes en hacernos saber!.

Por cierto nuestros capis son mas o menos de 3000 palabras si superamos los 50 reviews prometo un capi de 5000 minimo :D.

Gracias por leer!


	9. Sentimientos

- **PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

—Diálogo.

[...] Cambio de escena.

**-OO000-CAPITULO IX -000OO-**

**Sentimientos**

—Sakura-chan. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó pasmada sobre el regazo del chico. Pero de repente la idea de ser la novia de Naruto no sonaba tan mal, de hecho era obvio ¿no? Habían compartido besos, abrazos, mimos y habían ido juntos de la mano; no se podría quedar solo en eso. Con cuidado de no moverse de forma brusca, se incorporó. Él la miraba confundido, ella lo tomó de las manos logrando que quedara parado frente a ella. Sakura acarició, usando ambas manos, sus curiosas cicatrices y empezó a darles pequeños y cortos besos, sin dejar de sonreír entre estos.

—Sakura-chan— Naruto intentaba comunicarse en los breves instantes entre cada beso—. No me...— más besos. Se encontraba algo aturdido y quería su respuesta.

Sakura lo soltó y comenzó a reírse, iba a tener al novio más despistado de todos.

—¿Sakura-chan, por qué te ríes?— y la ojos jades se carcajeó aún más fuerte; el rubio se estaba empezando a preocupar—. Sakura-chan— fue en ese momento donde sintió el húmedo césped en su espalda.

Sakura prácticamente se había lanzado sobre él con tanta fuerza que ahora los dos estaban recostados. Ella apoyó los codos sobre el pecho del chico y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí— comenzó de nuevo a dejar besos pero esta vez por todo el rostro.

Descendió por la quijada, llegando al cuello. Entre tanto, se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura. ¿Qué haría Kushina si su hijo llegaba a su casa con marcas en la piel? ¿Qué explicación le daría el rubio? Y la cara de su madre cuando le dijera que fue precisamente ella quien lo hizo… Le hubiera gustado mucho saberlo. Pero se conformaba con que él se lo contase, así que, sin ningún tipo de bochorno, comenzó a succionar la piel del chico. A veces, la hacía rozar con sus dientes.

—Sakura-chan— balbuceó él.

Se sentía muy bien. Las ya muy conocidas corrientes eléctricas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Automáticamente, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

Su Sakura está sobre él, trabajando su cuello. Excitante. Naruto se maldijo por pensar en esa palabra y culpó al pensamiento pues cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a tomar fuerza; si ella se percataba de aquello lo hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante. Aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? Era un hombre, tenía hormonas y a la mujer que los enloquecía sobre él. Ella lo estaba provocando.

Sakura le dio un último beso y se incorporó sobre su cadera. Hizo que el rubio girara la cabeza quería observar bien su obra.

—Creo que tu durara un día o dos, te doy permiso para decir que yo te lo hice

No pudo evitar aprovechar su posición sobre el cuerpo del chico y se meció adelante y atrás dos veces, restregando su entrepierna sobre la de él. Había sido un impulso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pensó que llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando las perversiones de Ino.

De pronto, prestando un poco más de atención, notó un bulto bastante duro debajo de su sexo. Inmediatamente supo lo que era.

—¡Pervertido!— chilló y se alejó del rubio lo antes posible, no sin antes darle unos buenos golpes.

Él intentó detenerla. ¡Ella lo había provocado con sus movimientos y con los besos!

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡De veras!— Naruto trataba de alcanzarla.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

El rubio podía jurar que las zancadas de su novia ocasionarían que se partiese el suelo; nunca la había visto utilizar tanta fuerza. Y eso que él no llevaba la culpa.

—Perdóname Sakura-chan— tuvo que decir.

[…]

Ino estaba cenando con los Nara, a veces sus familias se reunían. Sus padres habían sido los mejores amigos en la infancia, y, aunque ahora se desempeñaban en campos diferentes, Shikaku era el consejero del gobernador, Inoichi era conocido como el mejor interrogador de esta parte del país, y Chouza un experto en seguridad y protección. Este último se había mudado recientemente de la ciudad por ser ascendido.

Ni los Nara ni Yamanaka deseaban que esos lazos se rompieran, por eso a pesar de la ausencia de los Akimichi, continuaban con sus reuniones, y llamaban seguido a su amigo regordete.

Shikaku e Inoichi estaban sentados cada uno en el cabezal de la mesa, en uno de los lados la madre de Ino y la de Shikamaru estaban juntas, charlando amenamente. Al frente de ellas Shikamaru e Ino, los cuales no habían parado de mirarse y sonreírse cuando sus padres se distraían lo suficiente. Por debajo de la mesa la joven acariciaba la rodilla del moreno; le divertía ver como Shikamaru sudaba por el miedo a que los pillaran y el nerviosismo mientras quitaba con su mano la suya.

—Ino-chan, ¿te gusta la tarta de fresas?— Yoshino había notado que la Yamanaka estaba comiendo demasiado lento.

Todos acabaron ya su postre menos ella. Apenas le había dado dos mordidas, y las fresas eran lo que Ino más disfrutaba comer. La chica miró los demás platos, casi limpios. Y el suyo, casi lleno.

—Si esta deliciosa— se comio un gran trozo y cuando terminó de masticar añadió:— ¡Mmm! Delicioso.

Se relamió el excedente de jalea que manchaba sus rosados labios, y otra vez Shikamaru sentía como todo su cuerpo desprendía sudor. Su novia-mejor amiga le estaba coqueteando descaradamente delante de sus padres; definitivamente tendrían que hablar de esas cosas, en privado.

Buscó algo en qué distraerse. Lo único que encontró fue una pintura colgada de la pared. Suspiró, con desgana.

—Hija, ¿no estas enferma verdad?— Inoichi tocó su frente y luego la de su princesa para comparar temperaturas—. Tú siempre te devoras todo lo que tenga fresas.

—¡Papá!— protestó.

Todos se rieron del puchero de Ino, verla con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y los cachetes inflados era como retroceder diez años atrás y ver a la niña rubia de pelo corto enojarse porque Choji no había querido compartirle de sus papas fritas.

—Tranquilo hombre, lo que pasa es que Ino esta entretenida— Shikaku le guiño un ojo a la rubia, y por primera vez en toda la noche supo cómo se sentía Shikamaru, totalmente descubiertos ante él.

Yoshino comenzó a recoger los platos. La madre de Ino se dispuso a ayudarla. Las dos se fueron a la cocina.

—¿Quieren que se los diga?— preguntó Shikaku con una sonrisa—. ¿O se lo dicen ustedes?

La Yamanaka se atoró con el pedazo de tarta apenas lo oyó. Shikamaru le daba golpes en la espalda, pero lo hacía torpemente pues el comentario de su padre también lo había perturbado a él. ¿Acaso quería que muriera en manos de su mejor amigo Inoichi? Yoshino volvió a ingresar a la sala, vio la escena y le dio un certero golpe a Ino logrando que se trague el pedazo.

—Gracias Yoshino-san.

—¿Y bien?— Shikamaru no fue capaz de evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio a su padre .

—¿Y bien qué?— la adulta no entendía.

—Que se te cumplió el sueño, mujer— soltó de una su esposo, mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de sake.

Yoshino miró encantada a Ino, la madre de Ino repitió la acción con Shikamaru, e Inoichi tomo sonoramente su licor. Se sirvió otro vaso, otro trago seco, y otro más, todos lo miraron preocupados.

—¡Escuchame, Shikamaru!— lo apuntó con un mano.

Por lo menos si moría en ese instante la culpa de su muerte pesaría sobre los hombros de su progenitor.

—Siempre he querido que mi princesa se fijara en alguien más que ese engreído— todos sabían a quien se refería—. Y también siempre quise que su elección preferentemente fueras tú o Choujji— Shikamaru e Ino se sorprendieron, los otros parecían ya enterados de ese pensamiento—. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré que mi princesa sufra, ¡estas advertido Nara! Cuidala, trátala como lo que es.

—Lo hare— afirmó él con decisión a pesar de la sorpresa por el discurso.

Debajo de la mesa, unió su mano con la de la rubia.

—¡No he terminado! ¡Sobre todo respétala!

—Por favor confié en mí.

Para Ino, Shikamaru no necesitaba prometerle eso a su padre por cómo la trataba. Quedaba más que claro que él podría cumplir con esa regla, y ahora se estaba comprometiendo a hacerlo, adiós diversión.

—He educado bien a mi hijo— Yoshino salió en su defensa.

—No nos queda la menor duda, siempre lo ha demostrado— intervino la mamá de Ino.

—Ya, basta. ¿Por qué no continuamos?- Shikaku intervino para contar las tensiones

Después de la cena juntos, los "hombres" acostumbraban beber juntos en la sala de la casa de turno, mientras sus esposas lavaban los platos y los "niños" jugaban en su cuarto. Claro que ahora no habían niños estaban Shikamaru e Ino en camino a la habitación del primero.

—¡Dejen la puerta abierta!— les gritó Yoshino.

Nunca había tenido problema con que se quedaran encerrados solos pero, bueno, ahora la situación era algo diferente.

[…]

Sakura estaba recostada en su habitación, mirando al techo mientras abrazaba a su almohada, el incidente con Naruto la había dejado algo inquieta. Ya había admitido que ella era la culpable de la reacción del rubio. También que le había gustado provocar eso en él. Y mucho.

''**Sakura-chan mi mamá ya vio la marca :3''**

El mensaje de Naruto le sacó una sonrisa; dejò la almohada a un lado y se puso más cómoda para contestarle.

''**¿Qué le dijiste?''**

''**Que tu me la hiciste :3''.** Sakura rio de sólo imaginarse la cara de Kushina. Pero quería más detalles y Naruto no la estaba ayudando.

''**¿Y qué pasó? Vamos Naruto quiero detalles''**

''**Pues que…''**

''**¡Naruto!''**. Recordó que debía controlar sus impulsos violentos de modo que decidió hacer un esfuerzo por calmarse.

''**Me encanta cuando te enojas de veras''.**

Sakura enrojeció; ¿le encantaba...? Encantar de repente empezó a tener otro significado uno más oscuro. Recordó la escuela. Luego de la salida, Naruto la había acompañado a su casa. Y aunque estaba desanimado por la búsqueda infructuosa de su chaqueta, le pidió incontables veces unas disculpas. No se hizo esperar, después de todo, ella era la que debería disculparse.

De cualquier manera, esas cosquillas seguían allí.

''**A mí me encantas tú, pero quiero saber… ''**. Leyó su mensaje, estaba insinuándosele a Naruto y de seguro él ni lo notaba.

''**Gritó de la alegría, mi padre pensó que se había hecho daño. Él también ya sabe y ahora mi cuello tiene tu nombre bueno no solo eso… ¡me encanta que nos encantemos, de veras!''.**

''**¿Qué dice exactamente? ¿Con que te pintaste?. Tengo ganas de besarte ;)''**. No podía creer que ella estuviera escribiendo esas cosas,.

'' '**Propiedad de Sakura-chan' yo no me pinte, fue mi madre, lo hizo con marcador permanente dijo que así duraría el mismo tiempo que tu marca. A mi me gusta que me beses''.**

''**Mañana te daré de eso que te gusta''**. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con velocidad; definitivamente debía alejarse de Ino, o acabaría queriendo sexo. Quizás, ya fuese tarde.

''**Yo muero porque me lo des, por cierto mi padre cree que eres una pervertida, de veras''.**

''**¿Qué? Naruto, ¿me defendiste, verdad?''**. Todo el calor que sentía momentos atrás se evaporó por la vergüenza. Quería comenzar bien.

''**Mi madre le dio la paliza de su vida, y dijo: 'Sakura-chan no es una pervertida. Ella solo deja claro lo que es suyo' '**'. Sakura sonrió un poco más aliviada.

''**Dile a tu mamá que la quiero mucho''. **

Tener a la suegra de su lado tenía muchas cosas buenas. Esperé ansiosa la respuesta de su novio, pero no llegaba. De repente el sonido de su estómago le recordó que necesitaba su vaso de leche nocturno; se dirigió a la cocina con sumo sigilo. Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, no quería que su madre la pillara. Volvió a su habitación con el vaso de leche y escuchó su celular; se tomó la leche en unos sorbos y corrió por su móvil, lo había dejado encima de la cama.

''**¡Mini-yo! Yo siempre te defenderé. Y te enseñaré cómo mantener en regla a los rubios ;)''.** Casi inmediatamente le llegó otro mensaje.

''**Perdón pero en cuanto se lo dije me quito el celular, nos vemos mañana, I'm love you Sakura''**

''**Naruto, esta mal… tendría que ser "I love you" o si quieres "I love Sakura". Pero bueno, yo también y lamento haberme tardado en notarlo''.**

Dejó el aparato debajo de su almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Debía tener energías para las exigencias de Gai-sensei. En unos pocos días viajarían por el torneo. Recordó que tenía que armar su pequeña maleta.

[…]

—Si alguien sube y nos ve se nos va a armar— Shikamaru e Ino estaban recostados abrazados cara a cara.

Las manos del Nara estaban sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Deseaba moverlas hacia su trasero, pero, por su seguridad, no era la mejor idea.

—No me importa— ella lo atrajo más y lo besó posesivamente mientras su pierna abrazaba la de Shikamaru.

—Claro, como tú no tienes una amenaza de muerte... — comentó apenas se separaron por la falta de aire.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo con la misma fuerza, tal vez un poco más que la anterior. Sintió como Shikamaru la acercaba más a él. Subitamente, el chico se movio y quedó arriba de la Yamanaka. Una vez más, la respiración fue dificultosa.

—Amenaza o no eres muy inocente— le dijo ella de una manera que pretendía ser seductora, en el oído.

—¿Inocente?. — Shikamaru sintió herido su ego masculino.

Debía demostrar ahora mismo quién era "inocente"; aprovechó que sus manos estaban en su cintura y las metió por debajo de la blusa de Ino. La piel era tan suave. Llegó hasta el broche del sostén y la miró directamente a sus ojos.

—¿Te vas a arrepentir?— desafió ella.

La chica lo abrazaba del cuello logrando levantar la espalda de la cama, le parecía divertido lo que Shikamaru estaba haciendo, se sentía más como una travesura que como algo pasional. Su sangre circulaba con mayor facilidad, causándole cosquilleos.

Shikamaru soltó el agarre y se sentó, de rodillas aun en la cama. Adoptó su misma posición ahora era él quien no apartaba sus ojos de ella; las manos viajaron a su cuello. Le arrancó un leve gemido que lo deleitó. Tocó la tela del sostén. Sintió ganas de arrancárselo. Ino leyó sus pensamientos y le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Lo hizo, pero mucho más suavemente de lo planeado en un principio. De cualquier manera, no podía ver los senos, pues estaban cubiertos por la blusa.

— Es tuyo— la rubia lanzó la prenda íntima directamente a su cara.

Él moreno percibió la tibia prenda. La tomó, aún tenía el calor de la chica; estaba apunto proseguir con las caricias cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Empujó a Ino, y él corrió hacia su escritorio. Afortunadamente logré guardar la prenda en uno de los cajones del mueble.

—Les traje algo de jugo— era la madre de Ino quien ya estaba preparada para verlos acaramelados; ella era más comprensiva que los otros, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hija recostada en la cama, y a Shikamaru, ¿estudiando?.

[…]

La de pelo rosa se preparaba para otra larga jornada escolar, no podía quitarse la tonta sonrisa de la cara.¿ Así se sentía tener novio? Cepilló la última parte de su cabello y alisó la falda en un último intento de mejorarla, hoy Naruto pasaría por ella para ir al colegio.

—Estas muy feliz, ¿alguna novedad?— le preguntó su madre ya que ver a su hija bajar cantarina y tomar el desayuno sin protestar era muy raro.

—No te lo conté, ¿verdad?— se comió la última tostada—. Adivina— tomó su bolso y le dio un beso a su madre.

Se dirió hacia la puerta. Iba a esperar al rubio en el porche.

—Sabes que soy mala para esos juegos— Sakura se fue saltando de la cocina y cuando estaba ya en la puerta.

—Soy la novia de Naruto— y le lanzó un guiño.

[…]

**``Tú y yo antes de clases'**'. Shikamaru volvía a leer por enésima vez el mensaje.

Había planeado pasar por Ino, pero como siempre la suerte le sonreía y cambiaba sus planes. Llegó al conocido rincón del gimnasio había sido su lugar "secreto" por un tiempo. A decir verdad, no quería encontrarse con ella. ¿Pero qué otro remedio tenía? Debía afrontarlo tarde o temprano.

Se sentó en una banqueta que estaba en el fondo del lugar. Apenas la oyó llegar. Ella ya estaba ahí. Sudó frío.

—Hola— al moreno le dio algo de pena Temari pues tenía los ojos hinchados; se sentía culpable.

Si bien no la amaba, si le tenía mucho cariño después de todo lo que habían vivido.

—Hola— él se paró de la banqueta y aún con la cabeza gacha camino hacia ellal—. Era por ella.

—No te entiendo.

El Nara inspiró hondo. Sí que entendía, sólo deseaba retrasar la conversación.

—Era por ella que tú querías una relación a escondidas— lo tomó del chaleco jalándolo.

La cercanía hacia la chica lo incomodó bastante. Tomó la mano de ella con la suya y la apartó lo más delicadamente que fue capaz.

—Eso me lo propusiste tú.

—Shikamaru, yo sé que no te importo, pero, ¿podrías por esa amistad que nos teníamos evitar restregarme que no me amabas?

Temari lo miró a los ojos. Entendía perfectamente el amor del chico hacia su amiga Ino, lo cual no quería decir que no lo sufriese. De hecho, por eso estaba ahí. Verlos unir sus bocas con tanto desespero como aquella vez luego del examen de Kakashi la había destrozado, a pesar de que en el momento intentó ocultarlo.

—Ayer, fue un accidente.

—Con Ino cerca es normal que tengas de esos accidentes, ella es tan fácil— Shikamaru estaba por defender a su amada pero concluyó que decirle algo a Temari sólo agrandaría el problema—. No lo niegas.

—Perdóname, evitare que tú me veas con ella— el moreno era pacifista por naturaleza, siempre que podía evitaba pleitos, se podría decir que nunca los generaba al menos que el Uchiha esté involucrado.

[…]

Sakura y Naruto estaban de lo más contentos. Se pusieron al día con los besos prometidos, y ya estaban a menos de una cuadra de la escuela.

Ciertamente no querían llegar. Hicieron un puchero, cada paso los llevaba más y más cerca.

—¡Sakura!— escucharon detrás de ellos; la feliz pareja se volteó.

Vieron a Tenten correr hacia ellos. Sostenía su pañuelo con una mano ya que el viento en su contra intentaba volarlo. Esperaron a que se acercara a ellos. Jadeante, preguntó:

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura?

—Claro— respondió ella con total naturalidad.

La castaña clavó sus intimidantes ojos en el Uzumaki.

—A solas— le dijo con una gran sonrisa a Naruto.

—Nos vemos— aceptó y le dio un fugaz beso y corrió en dirección al colegio.

Apenas quedaron solas, comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Tenten?— preguntó la Haruno.

—Hinata ayer se desmayó en mi casa, ya sabes como es— la cara de preocupación de Sakura no se hizo esperar, la chica siguió—. Ella no me quería decir qué le pasaba. Tuve que rogarle hasta que cedió— la ojos jade sabía el motivo del llanto de Hinata pero aún guardaba la esperanza—. Sabes cuanto ella ama a Naruto.

Sakura plantó los pies en el piso. Se la veía venir. ¿Por qué su felicidad debía ser arruinada, otra vez?

—Yo también le quiero.

—No más de lo que Hinata lo hace— contraatacó Tenten.

La de ojos verdes la miró con furia, buscando algo con qué defenderse. Abrió la boca para habla, cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar.

—Eso tú no lo sabes— Ino apareció y no iba a dejar que el blando corazón de Sakura cediera.

Las había visto hablar desde lejos y no dudó un segundo en ir a socorrer a su amiga.

—Ino, esto es algo que sólo le concierne a Sakura.

—Y a Hinata, pero aquí estás tú, abogando por ella— sonrió con superioridad—. No veo por que no puedo hacer lo mismo.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Algunos alumnos que pasaban las miraban. Se podía notar la tensión.

—Ino, quiero arreglar esto por las buenas, tú siempre quieres pelea. Si sigues así le daré la razón a Temari.

—¡¿Temari habla a mis espaldas?!— se escandalizó—. Grandes amigas las que tenemos— tomó del brazo a la de pelo rosa—. Vámonos Sakura.

—¡Por lo menos nosotras no somos felices a costa de la tristeza de las otras!— fue lo último que

Tenten les pudo decir.

Sabía que su comentario fue duro, pero ayer de verdad Hinata le había preocupado. Y las lágrimas de Temari tenían que ver con Ino, ella estaba segura. Quería a sus cuatro amigas por igual, pero siempre había hecho la excepción por la de los ojos perlados. Quizás, porque quería llamar la atención de su distante primo…

[…]

La clase de Literatura de Kurenai era de las más aburridas. Ino se preguntaba si debía pasar toda su vida aburriéndose en la escuela. Se dedicó a pasear la vista por los distintos carteles que había en el aula hasta que divisó la coleta de Shikamaru. Le escribió una nota.

"**Te quiero".** Simple y sencillo. Lanzó el pequeño papel justo en su cabeza, Shikamaru la leyó y ni siquiera volteo a verla Ino lo maldecía. Luego, más calmada, miró a Sakura quien se notaba algo triste.

—Lo que dijo Tenten fue por mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera metido... Lo siento Sakura— apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre.

—Tal vez.. —imitó la acción de la rubia ahora se miraban cara a cara.

—¡Oye!— le dio un pequeño empujón—. Lo correcto sería— se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando pero su amiga la interrumpió.

—No te disculpes, Ino, tú solo me defendiste— Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Siento pena por Hinata. Espero que no estés pensando en dejar a Naruto— la rubia notó que los ojos de su mejor amiga se estaban aguando—. ¡Oh Dios mio! Lo has pensado— puso el pelo de Sakura detrás de la oreja a modo de caricia.

La de pelo rosa sólo se encogió de hombros. Miró el pizarrón, tenía mucho por copiar. La Yamanaka le llamó la atención.

—Que tú no estés con Naruto no quiere decir que el mágicamente se fijará en Hinata no seas tonta. Además no tienes porqué dejarlo si ambos se quieren.

—Lo se pero, Hinata es más buena que el pan, y es tan bonita…— susurró.

—Claro como tú eres horrenda, Sakura…

La Haruno mordió el lápiz y comenzó a copiar lo que la profesora había escrito en el pizarrón. Debía pensar sola antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Señorita Yamanaka, por favor lea la página 123— Kurenai había notado lo charladora que estaba la rubia.

—Si.

¿Qué tenían los profesores en contra de ella?

[…]

Ino y Naruto estaban muy molestos, ni Shikamaru ni Sakura querían tomarlos de la mano o hablarles. Prácticamente querían estar muy lejos de ellos. La rubia intentó. por décima vez, coger la mano de Shikamaru y él sólo la retiró. Esta vez si el menor disimulo.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!— explotó.

Todos los alumnos del patio se voltearon para ver a la rubia, los cuatro estaban debajo del gran árbol, el moreno no sabía que responderle; pensaba que no iba a importarle tanto, no quería que Temari se ensañe con ella.

—¡Ahora no dirás nada! ¡Bien!

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar a través del patio.

—Ino espera— Sakura sabía lo sensible que era. Todos los presentes pudieron notar como los ojos de Ino comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—No me molestes, ¡eres igual de tonta que él! –

La rubia había notado como Sakura también evitaba a Naruto, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo mal que los hacían sentir? Corrió hasta el aula, sabía que ahí estaría sola. Maldito Shikamaru, maldita Sakura, poniendo primero los sentimientos de otros. La Haruno ponía los de Hinata antes que los de Naruto, y Shikamaru ponía primero los sentimientos de Temari. La imagen de la rubia vino a su mente, y recordó que algún tiempo Shikamaru se alejó de ella y Chojji, y que Temari evitaba hablar con ella, simultáneamente. Debía descubrir qué era lo que había pasado allí. Al final las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero entonces, esos dos… habían… Todo se aclaró.

Apuró el paso.

—Malditos, los dos me lo ocultaron.

—Yo te dije que necesitabas a alguien de tu nivel.

Desde la puerta, cierto azabache le ofrecía un pañuelo.

[…]

—Creo que ya se calmó, mejor voy a buscarla, No seas tan tonta como yo— señaló a Naruto.

Shikamaru acarició el cabello de Sakura de manera protectora, y se fue a paso lento donde Ino, sin saber lo que le esperaba. La Haruno lo observó irse.

—Yo tampoco quiero que seas tonta, Sakura-chan— Naruto trató de acercarse pero una vez más ella se alejó.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo podrían dejar el drama y estar bien? No deseaba más que estar con ella.

—¿Por qué te alejas? ¿He hecho algo malo? Lo puedo arreglar, de veras.

—No es tan fácil, Naruto, me siento mal— confesó; las lágrimas hicieron aparición.

Y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-OOOOOOOOOO-

Nai Hatake: OMG, lo siento. Revisión versión flash. Siento si hay errores ): Malditas clases. En fin, ya no puedo esperar porque se de el NaruSaku. Tanto en el fic como en el manga. Pero tranquilos, no somos tan trolls como Kishimoto. Les mando un saludo, gracias por leer. Especialmente a los que comentan, los amo :3

Naoko-eri: Casi me muero T_T pensé que había eliminado el correo XD jeje pero aquí lo revise una vez más espero no se me haya escapado nada… y como saben las clases comenzaron y bueno pues las muy malditas no nos dejan mucho tiempo libre es por eso que tal vez los capítulos se demoren un poco más pero no lo dejaremos! Yo creo que máximo un capi cada semana y máximo de los máximos dos semanas!

Gracias por los review :D siempre ayudan en la inspiración.


	10. Campeonato!

**-PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-**

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

[…] cambio de escena

**-OO000-CAPITULO X-000OO—**

-No es tan fácil, Naruto, me siento mal.

A pesar de la guerra interna dentro de ella, había una parte más fuerte, el amor por él; por el que siempre estuvo para ella cuando lo necesitaba y también cuando no lo necesitaba.

En el medio del patio, se arrojó a sus brazos, los cuales la rodearon de manera protectora. Con el rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico, aspiró el aroma que desprendía. Era una especie de menta amaderada. No se había percatado de eso antes. Y ese pequeño detalle la fascinó.

-Naruto- susurró aún contra él.

El joven le acarició la cabeza para luego darle un beso. Intentó despegarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle el motivo de su comportamiento. Pero Sakura no daba muestras de querer soltarlo. Y él no se iba a negar al abrazo.

Apoyó su barbilla entre los cabellos rosas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Ahora la entendía, era mejor estar unidos mediante el abrazo. Se quedó allí hasta que la chica los separó.

Zafiro y jade chocaron.

-A Hinata le molesta lo nuestro- los señaló a ambos-. Y lo entiendo- dijo algo apesadumbrada.

-¿Por qué debería molestarle?- preguntó confundido.

Ella suspiró y se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Se había olvidado de que Naruto era el único que no estaba enterado del amor que la Hyuga le profesaba.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Ella te ama hace años.

Naruto parpadeó.

-Sí, lo sabía- articuló-. Pero siempre actué como si no. Quería ahorrarme lo de rechazarla y todo eso- hizo un gesto en el aire.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, no se lo esperaba. La campana que indicaba el comienzo de las siguientes clases sonó. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió del lugar.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

El Uzumaki esbozó una sonrisa. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el árbol de jazmines que solía compartir Sakura con Ino y las demás. Se sentaron bajo la sombra.

-Que siempre supe lo que ella sentía.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?- preguntó.

-Porque no quería rechazarla- respondió.

Sakura entendió el motivo, pero había hecho algo peor.

-Le diste falsas esperanzas- acusó ella.

Naruto lo consideró un instante y se rascó la nuca como a menudo hacía.

-No lo había pensado así, lo siento- se disculpó.

-No tienes porqué pedir perdón. Ya está.

Suspiraron. El chico se recargó en el tronco. No conocía mucho ese lugar pero era realmente relajante.

-Oye- el rubio rompió el silencio-. Deberíamos amarnos, ¿qué importa lo otro?

Ella se quedó pensando en eso. Hinata le importaba, era su amiga. Pero después de todo, Naruto era su novio, también. Le había costado admitir su incipiente amor por el Uzumaki, quizás, muy en el fondo, aún seguiría con dudas. Pero sabía que él siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Y ahora le correspondía. La Hyuga debería entenderlo. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que el grupo de amigas decía que a Sakura le gustaba Naruto. No era nada nuevo. Hinata lo entendería.

El Uzumaki, esta vez, se recostó sobre la grava. Palmeó a un lado suyo para invitarla. Ella acudió. Él apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras la besaba. A medida que ahondaba el contacto, sus manos descendían. Llegaron al trasero femenino y lo apretaron casi sin pensarlo. Le encantó, pero al instante se arrepintió porque Sakura se separó de él y lo miró enojada.

Alzó un puño.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, pervertido.

-Pero, ¿qué me dices? Si tú también eres una pervertida de lo peor.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos; ¿cómo se atrevía? Estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe pero recordó que debía controlarse. Además, tenía razón, últimamente estaba bastante pervertida. Tomó la mano del rubio y la colocó sobre su trasero.

Naruto se quedó pasmado. ¿No le acababa de decir que no lo vuelva a hacer?

[...]

Inmediatamente, al oír aquella voz, Ino giró la cabeza en esa dirección.

Allí estaba el Uchiha, tendiéndole un pañuelo como si supiese que todo el asunto de Hinata y Temari iba a pasar. Lo miró. Sin decir nada. Intentando clavarle la vista y hacerle doler aunque fuese imposible. El chico le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Le entraron los nervios y comenzó a acariciarse el pelo.

-Ambos lo sabemos, Shikamaru no es para ti.

Ino no entendía por qué actuaba así. Sabía que el Uchiha había dejado de molestar a Sakura por su amistad con Naruto. ¿Pero a ella? No había ningún motivo y claramente no estaba enamorado de su persona, es más, llevaba una relación con Karin. Comenzó a quemarse la cabeza pensando una respuesta coherente.

-Vete, Sasuke- le ordenó.

Él hizo lo contrario; acortó la distancia entre ambos. La rubia comenzó a sudar. No sentía cosas por él, pero su presencia la seguía poniendo de los nervios. Y se acercó aún más.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- ella retrocedió, no quería más confusión y menos ahora que se sentía traicionada por el Nara

-¿Hacer qué?- inquirió, brusco.

-¡Esto!- chilló ella, cuando se quedó atrapada contra la pared y el cuerpo del azabache.

Sasuke posó su mano en uno de los brazos de la chica.

-Porque sí- con la mano libre la tomó de la nuca.

Le dio un beso desenfrenado como días atrás le había visto compartir con Shikamaru. Ino se resistió, movía la cabeza y no le daba el acceso que él demandaba; entonces optó por morderle uno de los labios, la rubia abrió la boca para quejarse y él aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso. Sasuke sintió que necesitaba de eso vital llamado aire, y cortó el beso.

-Dejaré a Karin.

-Ver para creer Uchiha.

Se lo dijo con la respiración aún agitada, ese beso la había dejado sin aire. No eran como los de Shikamaru, no, nisiquiera se podian comparar. Las mariposas que antes Sasuke le causaba habían muerto; ese beso había sido pasional, nada más. Pero no podía negar que le había gustado; le pareció peligroso sentir esa atracción puramente física por el azabache ya que sin sentimientos en juego pensaba que no traicionaba de ninguna manera a su novio.

-Y lo verás- le deposito un ahora suave y mínimo beso.

Y la dejo ahí, perpleja y algo desastrosa por el movimiento, por la resistencia y luego por el beso.

Pasos resonaron por el pasillo. Shikamaru se encontró con el cara a cara en la puerta. Su camisa algo arrugada le dio un mal presentimiento, pero encontrarse a Ino apoyada en la pared con una mano en el pecho, con su pelo un tanto despeinado y su blusa desabrochada, definitivamente le olía mal. Ella, al percatarse de su presencia, corrió hacia él.

-Shikamaru...

Se arrojó a sus brazos pero él estaba tenso tratando de pensar en mil y un situaciones, quería encontrar una en la que su novia fuera completamente inocente.

-Shikamaru, mirame- Ino se estaba asustando el tenerlo tan tieso, nunca era buena señal.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que él la mirara, pero esto sólo empeoró el asunto. Shikamaru pudo notar como los perfectos labios de su novia estaban levemente hinchados.

-¿Él te obligó?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su respuesta fuera un sí, no le importaba tener que romperle la cara a Sasuke después.

-Si- era cierto, o al menos a un principio.

No quería ser la culpable de que se acabara aquello tan lindo que recién estaba comenzando.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de... - el moreno quería salir disparado tras el Uchiha.

Todavía quedaban unos minutos antes de que acabara el recreo, suficientes para dejarle claro que Ino le pertenecía. Pero su novia lo sujetó con fuerza y luego sintió algo muy cálido en su palma. Ino había puesto su mano sobre su pecho con la blusa aún abierta logrando contacto piel con el piel; él se sonrojó casi inmediatamente.

-¿Lo sientes?- el chico sabía perfectamente a qué se refería podía sentir el galopar de su corazón-. Tú eres el único que me provoca esto.

[...]

-Naruto, debes llevar tres cambios de ropa y calzones además del uniforme del equipo. También un buzo por si hace frío- le ordenó Kushina.

Mañana el equipo de fútbol de la escuela salía hacia el torneo. La Uzumaki le exigió a su hijo que prepare la maleta en frente suyo para que no le faltase nada de nada.

-Ya está listo- declaró el chico, cansado.

-Te falta el cepillo de dientes, tonto- le dio una suave cachetada.

-Pero, ¿para qué lo voy a llevar si no lo uso?- preguntó inocente.

Aquello enojó a su madre.

-¡¿Que no lo usas?!- vociferó-. ¡Naruto!

Le golpeo en la nariz la cual comenzó a sangrar pero parecía que la pelirroja ni cuenta se daba.

-Te agarrarán las caries y luego no supliques ir al dentista, eh- lo zarandeó.

-Claro, como si tuviese ganas de ir…

Naruto rodó los ojos. Eso ya se estaba haciendo muy habitual; el ''maltrato'' de su madre era igual que el de Sakura.

-¡¿Y cómo vas a besar a Sakura sin lavarte los dientes?!- siguió Kushina- ¡Qué vergüenza!

Él levantó los brazos.

-Tranquila, mamá, me pongo un poco de pasta dental siempre.

Esa era una costumbre que se le había pegado de Shikamaru. El Nara decía que era muy problemático tener que lavarse los dientes tres veces al día, pero que era muy fácil hacerse un enjuague con un poco de dentífrico.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!- soltó.

[...]

Shikamaru estaba en la habitación de Ino, mirándola hacer su maleta como pasarían dos días sin verse habían quedado en aprovechar el tiempo. Ino sonrió al verlo recostado en su cama, sosteniendo su cerdo en el aire; le lanzaba miradas como si tuviera una conversación silenciosa con él.

-Shikamaru... ¿tú nunca me has ocultado nada, verdad?- sinceramente se sentía incómoda haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas, ¿qué tan bueno era saber sobre la ex de tu novio?

-Ino...

Era obvio que quería llegar a la escena montada en el receso; después de todo no habían tocado el tema.

-Eso es un sí.

Fue en dirección a su ropero, para darle la espalda al moreno. Empezó a revolver un cajón sin necesidad, no quería que Shikamaru la viera con ese gesto de sufrimiento.

-Era obvio, ¿no? Después de todo no podemos saber todo de alguien- su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Se repetía a sí misma que no debía llorar. Encontró la blusa que ''buscaba'' y fue en dirección a su cama donde estaba su maleta abierta, Shikamaru estaba ahora sentado con el peluche en las piernas.

-Te lo iba a contar.

-No tenías porqué- puso la blusa en la maleta; y la mano de Shikamaru le obligó a mirarle.

Su novio aprovechó el agarre para guiarla delante, logró que Ino se parara justo frente a él.

-No quería que tú lo supieras, porque siempre me ha importado mucho tu opinión, y yo te quería a ti. No podía ir y decirte de la nada que había estado con alguien sin sentir nada por esa persona, eso me hubiera hecho ver egoísta- comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de las mejillas de Ino.

-Temari, ella...- El moreno se paró de la cama con su flojera característica y la abrazó con ternura.

-Me pidió que considere sus sentimientos, no la quiero pero tampoco soy fanático de lastimar a las personas.

Depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

-Me heriste al no querer tocarme, como si te fuera repulsiva o algo parecido.

Se estrujó más contra el moreno, demostrándole lo mal que se había sentido

-Pensé que no te iba a importar tanto, además, Temari podría ensañarse contigo- advirtió.

La tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso, esta vez en los labios.

-Yo me sé cuidar sola.

-Estarás sola un par de días.

-Tendré a Sakura conmigo- recordó-. Y a Naruto.

Ella le miró sonriente, como si hubiese triunfado.

-Y también a Temari y al baka de Sasuke dando vueltas.

Ino sintió como el pecho se le oprimía, ahí estaba Shikamaru siendo completamente sincero con ella, y ella sintiendo esa tonta atracción física por el Uchiha. Pasó la vista por las paredes de su habitación para serenarse.

-No me acercaré a ellos.

Shikamaru sonrió, sabía que esos dos, si querían, se las arreglarían para molestarla.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que te vuelva a tocar- le acarició el rostro levantado su característico flequillo.

-Te lo prometo.

Y lo besó con algo de desesperación, había algo extrañado el tenerlo así de cerca; lo tomó con una mano del cuello para profundizar y obligarlo a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Con la mano libre la cerró.

Las manos del chico se movían sin que él ordenara. Deseaban recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que tenía delante, el cuerpo de esa persona que además de atraerlo físicamente, le hacía sentir en las nubes. La besó en el cuello, casi con desesperación. Ella enroscó sus dedos en el cabello castaño.

Gimió, ¡qué bien se sentía! Cambió la posición de sus manos y las coló por la camisa del joven. Poco a poco, acariciándolo, las subió. La tela se elevaba y dejaba ver el torso del Nara. Ino rompió el beso sólo para observarlo. Y le quitó la prenda.

Él la apretó en sus brazos. La rubia sintió lo que debía ser su erección. ¡Vaya! ¡Era capaz de excitarlo con sólo unos besos! Se decidió a ir un poco más adentro. Oyó que la respiración de su novio se había vuelto más forzosa. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer volar el pantalón y lo hubiera hecho si él no la hubiese detenido.

-No, Ino- la paró-. Por hoy, hasta aquí llegamos.

Ino bufó. ¿Por qué la había parado?

[...]

Sakura subió al bus. Bostezó, ¡eran las cinco de la mañana de un sábado! ¡Un sábado! Ino ya estaba sentada con la cabeza recostada contra el vidrio de la ventana. Parecía tan soñolienta como ella.

Se dejó caer en el asiento, a su lado. Suspiró sonoramente. El ambiente con Ino estaba algo tenso después de lo que había sucedido. Pero después de ver la sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, supo que esa tormenta ya había pasado.

-Qué sueño que tengo- se quejó la Haruno-.¿A quién se le ocurre hacernos venir a esta hora en un sábado? Por Dios.

Su amiga rió ligeramente debido al sueño. Señaló al pasillo del bus.

-Mira- le dijo-, tu novio parece un zombie.

Efectivamente, el rubio se arrastró hasta llegar a un asiento. Pasó por su lado pero no cuenta se dio de la presencia de la de pelo rosa. Y ella no lo culpaba.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- inquirió sólo para picar a la rubia-. Es tal desastre en la clase de Gai-sensei que no entró al equipo- por lo menos tenía el novio màs atlético, además era una buena forma de defenderlo del sobrenombre de "zombie".

Ino rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, eso ya viene incluido en el combo Nara; no podía esperar menos de él.

-Qué buena eres con él- ironizó la de pelo corto.

Sakura levantó la espalda un momento para tomar una manta de su mochila. Era de color rosa y tenía pequeños osos por todas partes.

-No me digas que trajiste eso. ¡Es de cuando tenías dos años!- chilló.

La de pelo rosa le hizo una señal para que callara y se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta. En ese momento, el autobús se movió y salió a la carretera.

-Me es difícil dormir sin ella. Además quiero estar descansada para el partido de hoy. Deberíamos dormir.

Ino arrugó la nariz. Pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-De acuerdo, aguafiestas- sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo.

**"Buen viaje, mi problemática".** Ino apenas pudo contener el gritito de alegría, y le mostró presumiendo su mensaje a Sakura. ¡Era temprano y él había recordado su viaje!

-¿Ves? Paquete Nara.

**"Gracias, te escribiré en cuanto llegue, te quiero, vago"**

-Te quiero, vago- Sakura fingió la voz-. Podrías ser más romántica, pero claro eres tú- Ino la miró algo molesta.

La rubia se percató de que el celular de su amiga estaba en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo quitó.

"Mi amor, ya estoy esperando llegar para estar más cerca tuyo en la noche", tecleó Ino y le dio enviar al número de Naruto; a Sakura casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-¡Cerda! Creerá que soy una pervertida.

-Bah, como si no lo pensara ya- Sakura hizo un puchero para luego sonreírle, y bostezar contagiándole a Ino.

La rubia apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio, como estaba antes. Poco le importaba las vibraciones de la ventana. Se durmió casi al instante. Igual Sakura.

Naruto se dejó caer en uno de los asientos con pesadez. Se deslizó hacia la ventana usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado.

-Hmph.

Era Sasuke.

Abrió mucho los ojos de pronto. Shikamaru le había contado, por Facebook, lo que había ocurrido entre Ino y él. Y quería arreglarlo, Shikamaru era un muy buen amigo y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke era casi un hermano para él.

-Oye- comenzó la conversación con voz pastosa-, ¿qué pasó con Ino?

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua. No pudo verlo, pero supo que había rodado los ojos. Lo conocía tan bien…

-Dime, dime, dime- insistió-. ¡Sasuke!- protestó.

Sasuke apretó un botón para inclinar hacia atrás su asiento. Al ver que era ignorado, Naruto se acercó a su rostro, quedando sólo a medio metro sobre él. El Uchiha tenía grabado un ''qué molesto eres'' en la cara.

-¡Dime!- repitió un poco más bruscamente por la espera.

-No te metas, Naruto.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. Era una actitud tan de él. De cualquier manera, si seguía insistiendo, sabía que le ganaría por cansancio. Sasuke no contaba con una gran paciencia.

-Sí me meto.

-¿Y por qué este interés?- inquirió el azabache.

Naruto volvió a su posición inicial, sentado sobre su asiento azul.

-Porque Ino y Shikamaru también son mis amigos- explicó.

La respiración del Uchiha se volvió audible. ''Está molesto'' pensó Naruto. Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio que parecieron minutos.

-De acuerdo- Sasuke suspiró y ladeó la cabeza disgustado-. Ino no es mía, lo sé. Pero no soporto que ya no me quiera como antes.

El Uzumaki se pasó una mano por la cara. Su amigo tenía grandes problemas de ego.

-Tú has hecho que eso pase, no te quejes- aconsejó-, y déjalos ser feliz.

Sasuke no respondió. Pero sopesó las palabras del chico. Probablemente, era la única persona a quién él escucharía. Por otro lado, también se preguntó si realmente le gustaba Karin. Era atractiva, sí, pero claramente la respuesta era negativa. Quizás, ahora tenía la intención de hacer las cosas bien.

[...]

-Entren a sus habitaciones y dejen sus cosas. ¡En una hora es el primer encuentro!- gritó Gai con muchísimo e incomparable entusiasmo-. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Tienen la llama de la juventud dentro!

Ino y Sakura suspiraron al mismo tiempo. El profesor nunca cambia. Pero a pesar de los exhaustivos ejercicios que les exigía, acabaron por sentir cariño hacia él. Claro que ninguna lo admitiría. Rock Lee lo había hecho y terminó como un pequeño clon suyo.

Se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Mejor dicho, la habitación. Compartían el cuarto con las demás chicas, Karin y Temari. El colegio no estaba para gastos mayores. Lo peor de todo era que no se llevaban precisamente bien con sus compañeras.

Por suerte, el lugar no era feo. Al contrario, era hogareño. Las paredes pintadas de un suave naranja combinaban de manera eficaz y justa de calidez y frescor. Las camas eran de madera y estaban talladas de manera antigua. El edredón de todas ellas era de un tenue rosado. La habitación contaba, también, con un gran ventanal que iluminaba la estancia. A la derecha, había un pequeño armario. Ino estaba segura de que, aunque fuese por una noche, pelearían por el pequeño espacio.

[...]

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- alentó Gai.

El partido estaba a punto de terminar. E iban ganando. Con el entrenamiento que Gai les había dado podían correr varios kilómetros sin cansarse demasiado. Miraban con una sonrisa a sus oponentes, sudando la gota gorda y completamente extenuados.

Mediante el sonido de un silbato, se dio por terminado el encuentro. ¡Habían ganado! Y muy fácilmente. Mañana jugarían con la escuela de Kirigakure, famosa, también por sus muy veloces ataques.

Sakura había jugado un tiempo hasta que fue reemplazada por Ino quien se acercaba a ella. La Haruno le ofreció una toalla para que se secara y luego un vaso de agua el cual consumió con avidez.

-Muy bien, cerdita. Has metido un gran gol.

La rubia le sonrió ampliamente.

Naruto se acercó a ellas. Él también había marcado un tanto y esperaba su felicitación. Esta llegó en forma de unos efusivos golpecitos en la espalda.

Las horas pasaron rápido. Casi en un parpadeo, ya era la mañana del otro día y debían competir contra Kirigakure.

La cancha en donde jugarían contaba con unas pequeñas gradas colmadas de gente. Probablemente, apoyando al equipo contrario, pues el establecimiento escolar se encontraba cerca.

Antes de salir, Gai dio un gran discurso acerca de lo importante del torneo. No por el sobrio trofeo, sino por el esfuerzo que habían realizado para llegar hasta ahí. Los sueños, la determinación y la llama de la juventud no faltaron en su discurso. Pero por primera vez, cada uno de los competidores lo escuchó. ¡Saldrían a ganar el partido como sea!

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, Naruto alcanzó a darle un beso a su novia.

-Buena suerte, yo entro después- le susurró.

Ella sonrió y le cogió de la mano. Ino, que estaba mirando, sintió la necesidad de tener a Shikamaru con ella en aquel momento.

El primer tiempo estuvo bastante reñido. Los adversarios tenían gran físico. En el segundo, entraron Naruto e Ino. Sakura se dejó caer en el banco. Nunca había sudado tanto en su vida. Luego de tomar agua, se sentó a mirar el encuentro. Naruto había recuperado una gran pelota, pero como siempre, era bastante torpe y se tropezó con el balón. Ella rió por lo bajo.

Por suerte, Lee estaba allí para evitar que se llevaran la pelota. Pero, desde atrás, recibió una gran patada que lo llevó directo al suelo.

-¡Lee!- gritó Sakura.

**-000000000000000000000-**

Nai Hatake: ¡domo! ¿A alguien le ha pasado eso de tropezar con la pelota? A mí sí. Y lo peor es que me pasó con mis compañeros. Se rieron durante bastante tiempo. Creo que ya lo han olvidado por suerte. En fin, gracias por leer, como siempre. Y también a todos los que nos siguen. Y por supuesto, ¡a los reviews! ¡Gracias! Esta tardanza ha sido culpa mía. Me quedé sin internet por unos días (debido a que olvidé pagar) y no le podía pasar lo escrito a Naoko, lo siento. Les mando un beso.

Naoko-Eri: Hola! Han notado que los chicos son muy actualizados, se mandan mensajitos, charlan por el Facebook pronto sabremos a quien siguen por twiter XD jejeje solo opino… y nunca he tropezado con un balón XD jajaja pero siempre he sido un imán de ellos si por "X" motivo yo cruzaba el patio de mi colegio ya me llegaba un balón y eso que estaba en uno de pura de chicas, me han llegado balones de basket, voly, futbol XD y a ustedes?, espero de todo el corazón que no esperen mucho para la conti.


	11. Te quiero, te odio

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

[…] cambio de escena

**-000OOO-PRINCIPE AZUL ¿EXISTE?-OOO000-**

**CAPITULO XI**

—¡Lee!— gritó Sakura.

Apenas sonó el tiempo fuera corrió hacia donde estaba él. El chico estaba duro, en el suelo de madera barnizada. La de cabellos rosas se acercó trotando.

—Mi flor de loto— suspiró Lee cuando la vio.

Ella tocó el área afectada suavemente; él cerraba los ojos por el dolor, y no pudo evitar que rechinasen sus dientes. Intentó contenerse sólo para parecer más fuerte delante suyo.

—Esto parece grave— dijo para sí misma.

Le dio unos leves apretones en los hombros, ver al poderoso Lee retorcerse del dolor era anormal. Pronto se acercó un hombre que formaba parte del equipo de emergencias y le roció un spray calmante de la rodilla para abajo. Al parecer aquello lo alivió un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con grave? ¡No quiero que mi llama de la juventud se extinga!— exclamó contrariado.

Sakura lo miró con algo de pena.

—Y no lo hará, cejotas, tranquilízate— Naruto se había acercado lentamente, su novia parecía muy preocupada por Lee, para su opinión —. A lo mucho no podrás jugar un mes— tiró.

Apenas él pronunció ''un mes'', Lee rompió en llanto. ¡Era demasiado por un golpe tan trivial!

—¡Naruto, cállate!

Sakura siempre se ponía seria en cuanto a cosas médicas se refería.

Todo el equipo estaba alrededor de ellos, su jugador más fuerte estaba lesionado.

—Mi hermosa flor de loto es tan hermoso ver cómo me defiendes— continúo con un llanto más desenfrenado cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

—Ella no es tuya, ¿sabes?

—¡Naruto, eso no importa ahora! Entrenador, debemos sacarlo de aquí— casi suplicó.

Gai asintió, las pequeñas lágrimas en las mejillas no paraban de brotar. Su alumno estrella...

—Te pondrás bien, muchacho— lo cogió en brazos—. Debes ser fuerte.

—Y lo seré por usted.

—Muy bien eso fue demasiado gay— susurró Ino, Neji y Sasuke que estaban junto a ella dejaron entrever una media sonrisa.

—Sensei, ¿qué haremos nosotros?— el ojiperla sabía que dejar a Lee sólo no estaría dentro de los planes del entrenador.

Algunos competidores del otro equipo también fueron a ver a Lee, por lo tanto Gai no quería dar ninguna instrucción.

—¡Darán lo mejor de ustedes!— contestaron alumno y maestro—. Vamos, Sakura creo que puedes ser de ayuda, además estás agotada, Ino te reemplazará.

El profesor hizo una seña al árbitro para que continuara el juego. Kisame, el entrenador del equipo contrario, tenía una sonrisa plantada, como si aquello que había pasado hubiese sido planeado. Sus dientes puntiagudos causaban temor.

Por un momento, ambos entrenadores cruzaron miradas. Todos los presentes se percataron de la tensión entre ellos. Ya se habían enfrentado antes.

—Sí— Gai salió corriendo con Lee en brazos, mientras la chica de pelo rosa cogía su bolso y la mochila del lesionado.

Movió los pies lo más rápido que pudo para dar alcance a su maestro. Pero de pronto algo se lo impedía.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento— se disculpó Naruto.

La tomó del brazo antes de que ella también saliera de la cancha. Su piel era tan suave que deseaba no tener que dejar de tocarla nunca más.

—Deja de ser tan baka, yo intentaré ser la mejor doctora en toda Konoha, que te quede claro, Naruto. Lee estaba lesionado, sólo era mi paciente ¿Entiendes lo importante que es para mi?.

Sakura sabía que para él, sus sueños eran importantes; se lo había dicho en el baño, cuando le curó la mano y le confesó que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo. El rubio soltó el agarre pues no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, pero, maldita sea, se había disculpado.

Se quedó mirándola. Estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba cuando alguien más lo interrumpió:

—Vamos, Sakura, se puso celoso, nada más— Ino apareció de la nada y se apoyó en uno de los hombros de su primo.

Las zapatillas naranja fluo de la rubia se reflejaban en el lustroso suelo. Sakura puso su atención en ello unos instantes para poder serenarse.

—No es nada más, Ino— cambió la dirección de su mirada a su novio—. Es mi vida, y a pesar de mis elecciones quiero que formes parte de ella, Naruto.

Él se quedó atónito y vio como su novia se retiraba por la puerta. Claro que no iba a impedirle elegir su profesión, sin embargo, cuando la vio allí, preocupada por Lee en demasía, los celos incontrolables nacieron. Y sabía que no debía.

Los dos rubios se reincorporaron al partido. Los músculos del Uzumaki se volvieron lánguidos y rápidamente fue reemplazado.

[…]

—Maldita sea, ganamos con muy poco— Ino se tumbó en su cama.

Acababan de llegar al alojamiento y la rubia sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría el agua de la ducha. Pero como sólo habían dos, Sakura y ella debían esperar a que salieran Karin y Temari quienes las habían ocupado a toda velocidad.

Miró a su mejor amiga de reojo; estaba sentada al borde de la cama justo al lado de ella.

Las cortinas dejaban pasar algo de la menguante luz del sol. El próximo día partirían.

—Tú te ves bien.

—El doctor que atendió a Lee fue muy amable, me dejó ponerle el yeso a mí— esbozó una gran sonrisa y se tiró de espaldas, al igual que Ino

Suspiró largando el aire de a poco. Cuando se acostó, se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

—De verdad lo deseas, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser doctora.

—Con todo mi corazón.

—Pues ese corazón tuyo fue muy duro con Naruto— Ino se volteó para quedar echada de lado, apoyando su peso en uno de sus brazos se acercó más a Sakura—. Y él que fue tan tierno anoche— le susurró muy bajito cerca del oído después de todo no querían ni que Karin ni Temari las escucharan.

—**Flash back—**

Su Sensei les había mandado a dormir estrictamente a las ocho de la noche pues el partido que tendrían a la mañana siguiente era muy importante y les necesitaba con todas las pilas puestas. Las chicas, como Ino lo suponía, se pelearon por el pequeño espacio disponible para guardar las cosas.

Karin ponía la excusa de que Sasuke debía verla perfecta y para eso su ropa no podía tener arrugas las cuales podían ser fácilmente evitadas si ella usaba el lugar. Temari decía que al ser la mayor le correspondía. Sakura fue más por el lado de la lógica: le dijo a Karin que, si para gustarle a Sasuke necesitaba tener ropa sin arrugas, él nunca se hubiera fijado en ella porque sinceramente su falda tableada nunca estaba bien planchada. A Temari le dijo que siendo la mayor debería ser la más considerada y madura saliendo por voluntad propia de la pelea; ni la pelirroja ni la rubia de cuatro coletas pudieron defenderse de los argumentos.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura estaba a punto de desempacar, Ino se acercó a decirle:

—Eres tan delgada que seguro tu ropa no ocupará todo el espacio— con una de sus mejores sonrisas, y antes de que ella pudiera poner la primera prenda, puso una de las suyas—. Además eres tan buena no te importará compartir conmigo — Ino ya había vaciado casi toda su maleta ocupando dos tercios del espacio disponible—. Por eso te quiero, preciosa— le lanzo un beso y un guiño.

Sakura miraba hacia la cama de su amiga. Amaba y odiaba a esa rubia; ya encontraría como vengarse. La ojos jade pensó en mil y un maneras de ganar a Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru ese era su punto débil, reflexionó.

Aún no se le ocurría nada. Cuando Karin salió de la ducha, ella entró inmediatamente. Al salir, completamente renovada fue a acostarse. Tenía el pelo mojado, sabía que no luciría bien al día siguiente pues se le enredaría e inflaría. Pero el cansancio podía más.

—Sakura-chan— apenas lo escuchó, saltó de la cama.

Si las demás se despertaban y lo veían, quizás se metería en serios problemas. Se levantó, se acomodó las pantuflas lo más rápido que pudo y salió del dormitorio.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Pero tu mensaje …— ella le había pedido prácticamente que viniera mientras hablaban por el celular hace unos momentos.

—Maldita sea, Naruto, era un chiste.

Sakura golpeó suavemente el piso con un pie.

—Bonito pijama, Sakura— la voz gruesa de Sasuke le dio el peor de los sustos.

¿Desde cuándo el azabache estaba apoyado en esa pared? Y lo peor de todo ella estaba en pijama uno que combinaba perfectamente con su mantita; los lunares, el fondo rosa, un pequeño short con una blusa de tiros que apenas cubría su ombligo. Instintivamente trató de taparse algo de piel.

—Sasuke dobe, no mires el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura-chan— Naruto se puso delante de ella abriendo los brazos para poder cubrirle mejor—, es mío.

Ella sonrió, claro que era suyo.

—Sí, no mires— apoyó—. A todo esto, ¿por qué estás aquí? A ti no te mande ningún mensaje.

—¿Crees que el baka de Naruto hubiera podido escapar solo de Neji?

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Sakura vio que tanto Sasuke como su novio tenían deportivos casuales. Y a los dos se les sentaba de maravilla, el tener hombros anchos y cadera y cintura más estrecha hacía que les queden bien prácticamente cualquier cosa.

De repente escucharon como la puerta detrás de Sakura se abría, ahora sí estarían en problemas.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?— los tres suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo cuando vieron que se trataba de Ino—. Primito, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?— ignoró al Uchiha.

Sasuke, por su parte, miró a Ino de pies a cabeza. Llevaba el mismo estilo de pijama que Sakura pero de ella era de un lila con los bordes negros, lo cual lo volvía más sexi a sus ojos. Hasta las delgadas tiritas sobre sus hombros lo atraían. Fue en ese momento cuando notó que sólo estaban esos tiros, ¡Ino estaba sin sostén! Luego miró a Sakura, ella también.

Tal vez no había notado a la escasez de pechos de la de ojos jade, pero a cada movimiento que hacia Ino mientras molestaba a Naruto y a Sakura sus senos la seguían. Sasuke Uchiha estaba babeando por la rubia Yamanaka al punto que se había atorado con su propia saliva. Ahí la rubia recién se percató de sus elocuentes miradas -pues anteriormente había decidido no observarlo- y enrojeció a más no poder.

—Creo que me he divertido demasiado, mejor entro. Buenas noches, chicos. Sakura, recuerda los tríos no son buenos— intentó que con la pequeña broma se le perdiera el nerviosismo.

—Espera, Ino, este … — el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

—Suéltala, Naruto— le exigió Sakura en su habitual tono exigente.

—De camino aquí encontramos algo, y bueno pensábamos que podrías hacer una travesura.

—¿Travesura?

La rubia se acercó a su primo, sabía que la atención de ella era fácil de ganar después de todo era de su familia; lo difícil sería convencer a Sakura.

—Nos ayudará a estar relajados para mañana. Es muy poco, no creo que logre embriagarnos— dijo el azabache.

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas, sin entender hasta que Sasuke sacó una pequeña botella de tequila.

—Sasuke, ¿no crees que deberías estar invitando a Karin? Se molestará si se entera que no la tomas en cuenta.

—El dobe terminó con ella en la tarde— informó el Uzumaki.

Sakura e Ino se miraron sorprendidas, Karin había estado bastante normal como para haber terminado con Sasuke. Les costaba creerlo.

—Pero ya la conocen, es algo testaruda creo que se lo ha tomado como un chiste— añadió.

—No hemos hablado desde eso, pero mejor así se lo recordaré después del campeonato, es lo mejor para el equipo.

—Sasuke Uchiha esta siendo considerado, esto si que es nuevo— ironizó Ino mientras hacía ademanes encaminándose hacia el azabache.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en el pasillo hablando entre susurros.

—No soy tan malo— Sasuke se sacó el canguro del deportivo, por debajo usaba una camiseta—. Póntela. Naruto, dale la tuya a Sakura, esto les cubrirá más que sus pijamas.

[…]

Se encontraban en el jardín del alojamiento pasándose la bebida, riendo de cualquier tontería. Era muy bonito, con pastos muy verdes y flores muy variadas, pero ellos en ese momento no lo apreciaban. El alcohol les logró poner algo alegres menos a una.

—Maldita sea, hic— soltó Ino; Sakura no pudo evitar mirar con algo de pena a Ino, su mejor amiga era la niña de los ojos del padre, se comportaba como la niña modelo frente a ellos; seguramente esta sería la primera vez que tomaba, la pobrecita estaba ebria—. La cabeza me da vueltas— la rubia se recostó en el césped.

Observó las estrellas para pasar el rato. En la ciudad, casi nunca tenía oportunidades como aquellas para apreciarlas. La luz de la luna y los pequeños faroles del hotel los iluminaban tenuemente. Ino podía ver las espaldas de todos. Y la de Sasuke ciertamente le atraía un poco.

Por favor, debía quitarse esos pensamientos se la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había hecho Sakura? ¿Cómo lo había olvidado tan rápido?

—Ino, si te echas será peor, créeme— el rubio ayudó la sentarse nuevamente.

—Sabes, Naruto— lo abrazó del cuello con un brazo mientras con la mano libre le tocaba la nariz—. Eres guapo— el aludido no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el comentario.

Estaba realmente sobrepasada por el alcohol.

—¡Ino, aléjate de la cara de Naruto! ¿Qué diablos haces?

Sakura preparó su puño.

—Tranquila— se soltó del cuello de su primo—. Continuaremos cuando ella no nos vea— Naruto sólo asintió pues sabía que Ino lo había hecho con la intención de poner celosa a su novia.

—¡Naruto!

—Sakura—chan, Ino sólo está jugando, ¿verdad?

Aunque estaba más que acostumbrado, siempre le daba miedo ver a Sakura de ese modo. Le hacía recordar tanto a su madre.

—Claro a mi no me gustan los rubios— una vez que logro que Ino estuviera estable volvió al lado de su novia.

—¡Y es tu primo además!

Sakura sólo atinaba a chillar.

A todo esto, Sasuke únicamente callaba.

—Sakura—chan, ¿tienes celos de Ino?— el Uzumaki la abrazo de la cintura.

—Claro que no— la risa de Sasuke e Ino no se hizo esperar, logrando que enrojeciera— ¡Qué va! Sí ¿y qué? ¿Tienen algún problema?— los intimidó un poco con su puño cerrado.

Él la abrazó aún más fuerte. Enterró la nariz entre los cabellos rosas.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas— y le deposito un suave beso en los labios—. Y aún más cuando te pones celosa. Por cierto, te compré algo— Sakura miró curiosa a su novio y en menos de cinco segundos Naruto puso algo en sus manos—. Es algo muy cursi, no te rías de mí. Me encantaría que lo uses— la ojos jade abrió su mano y encontró una cadenita con las letras N, en naranja, y S que era rosa.

—Me encanta, Naruto, gracias— y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Ven, Ino, dejémoslo solos— Sasuke le ofreció la mano para que ella se parara con facilidad, y se fueron sigilosamente.

Luego de darle a su novio un interminable beso, la Haruno se incorporó de a poco. Acarició las cicatrices en forma de bigotes tan asombrada como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Siempre había querido preguntárselo pero nunca se había animado o tenido la ocasión. Observó que eran marcas totalmente perfectas, de la misma longitud y en el mismo lugar en ambos lados. Realmente, eran muy curiosas.

—Nací con ellas. Kushina me contó que ella las tenía hasta que nací. No tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno.

Sakura alzó las cejas. Se dijo para sí misma que encontraría una explicación médica al caso.

Se acostó al lado de él y lo tomó por las manos. Pasaron unos minutos en donde sólo disfrutaron la compañía del otro y del frescor del aire invadiendo sus pulmones.

—Sasuke esta menos odioso que de costumbre— se acomodó en el pecho de Naruto.

—Debe ser por el alcohol—contestó distraídamente él, estaba ocupado acariciando la cabeza de su novia.

—¿Alcohol? Naruto, apenas y noto que tomamos algo.

El chico rió. La cabeza de Sakura vibró por los movimientos y la molestó un poco.

—Sakura, yo sabía que tus visitas a la vieja Tsunade traerían estas consecuencias.

—¿Qué consecuencias?

—Tu alta resistencia al alcohol.

Sakura empezó a darle unos golpecitos a modo de castigo en el pecho por atreverse a insinuar que ella consumía demasiada bebida y nada menos que en el colegio.

—Sakura eso no me duele.

—Lo sé— paró de golpear y empezó a besar su cuello—. Ya no quiero tratarte de forma tan agresiva.

—Oye, no tengo problema con eso, mi madre es algo brusca pero ella y mi papá se aman, hasta creo que cada día un poco más. Yo quiero que los dos seamos iguales.

—Ya cállate— y se apoderó de los labios del rubio.

Le encantaba hacerlo, así que, recostados en la grava, Sakura se subió encima de él. En un movimiento muy sutil, se refregó un poco contra su cuerpo. Continuó besándolo.

—Vaya, extraño mi chaqueta— comentó Naruto cuando se dispusieron a encontrarle formas a las estrellas.

Sakura, que estaba enfrascada haciéndolo, descendió su mirada hasta que quedó junto a la de él. Era tan hermoso cuando lo tenía así, sólo para ella. Sonrió para sí misma, era la única que lo veía así. Se sintió privilegiada por eso.

Por fin había podido deshacerse del falso amor que había tenido por Sasuke a raíz del dolor. Claro que no había sido fácil. Había valido la pena. Naruto la hacía feliz. A la vez, se molestaba consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Se removió en su lugar pues algún césped afilado le había causado comezón.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle a todos en la escuela— sugirió—. Alguien debió haberla agarrado, es obvio… Mira, aquellas tienen la forma de un corazón, ¿lo ves?

[…]

Ino y Sasuke se encontraban dando vueltas por el jardín. No querían por ningún motivo acercarse a la zona en donde sus amigos estaban, probablemente verían cosas que luego lamentarían. Aunque, la verdad, Sasuke estaba muy tentado en ir y arruinarles el momento.

—¡Quiero a Shikamaru!— él estaba ayudándola a caminar abrazándola por la cintura.

Sus ojos, más negros que aquella noche, rodaron.

—El vago de tu novio ni siquiera intentó ser seleccionado.

—No me importa, ¡lo quiero aquí conmigo!— Ino se paró en seco y se puso delante del azabache—. ¿Tienes tu celular aquí?

La rubia jugaba con su dedos en el pecho de Sasuke de forma completamente inocente debido al alcohol. Tiraba de la tela de la remera. A pesar de que Sasuke sabía que se le estiraría, le gustaban esos juegos.

—Sí, lo tengo— lo sacó del bolsillo del buzo deportivo que Ino llevaba puesto.

—¿Lo puedo llamar?

Él suspiró y le tendió el celular con todas las ganas del mundo. Lo que le faltaba.

—Haz lo que quieras— Ino no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

El azabache vio como ella marcaba el número y llevaba al móvil hacia su oído. ¿Tanto tenía que soportar para cumplir su objetivo?

—Hola, Shika… Si, sé que es tarde. No me digas problemática…Yo me siento de maravilla…— breve silencio—. Máximo dos o tres vasitos pequeños de tequila. Puedo jurar que no fue nada más… Con Naruto y Sakura… Creo que están a punto de tener sexo… Sólo digo lo que pienso. ¡Shikamaru!... Yo también te extraño, mi chico cerebrito… Shikamaru, ¿estás ahí? ¡Shikamaru!

La rubia miró al Uchiha con desespero, como si se estuviese ahogando. Él sólo alzó una ceja. Era tan extraña cuando estaba embriagada.

—Shikamaru se murió.

Hasta le corrió una lágrima por la mejilla.

—Se me debió acabar el crédito tranquilízate— le quitó el celular y la cargó en brazos—. Creo que has tenido suficientes emociones. Hora de dormir, nena gritona.

Ella protestó un poco pero finalmente se sentó otra vez en el césped y se recostó en el pecho del azabache, perdiendo la conciencia.

—**Fin Flash back—**

Finalmente, Lee estaría fuera sólo por dos semanas. La noticia le tranquilizó un poco. Estaba realmente preocupado por quedarse fuera mucho tiempo ahora que eran los campeones en el fútbol mixto y amateur.

Sakura e Ino se miraban, recordando la noche anterior. A la Yamanaka le había costado bastante levantarse con la resaca. Pero con algunos buenos consejos de su amiga, había podido llegar excelentemente para el partido. Y había jugado muy bien.

—Ya olvida esa tonta pelea con Naruto— insistió Ino—. Sólo se puso celoso y lo manifestó. Si aprende la lección no es nada malo, ¿no crees?

Sakura rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza de forma tal que le sirviesen de almohada.

—¿Podrías dejar de actuar como su abogada?— pidió—. Es realmente molesto.

La rubia alzó las manos, como declarándose inocente.

—Vale, cálmate. Sólo digo que así se hacen daño los dos.

[…]

Por fin estaban de vuelta, pero ahora el bus estaba mucho más ruidoso ya que todos estaban bien despiertos. Ino estaba sentada con Sasuke, todo había sido un plan de la rubia para que Naruto y Sakura acaben con esa tonta pelea, al verlos compartir el primer beso respiro aliviada seguramente ya habían arreglado su pelea.

Miró por la ventana, ¡lo que tenía que soportar por ellos! Al menos, el reencuentro con Shikamaru estaba cada vez más cerca. Los verdes pinos moviéndose a grandes elocidades fuera del autobus no la tranquilizaban.

Estaba punto de clavar los auriculares en sus oídos cuando aquella voz que no quería escuchar se hizo presente.

—¿Algún día dejaras de meterte en la vida de los demás?

—Cállate, Uchiha— explocó un poco con la mirada el bus, y notó como Temari abrazaba a Karin, seguramente Sasuke ya había terminado oficialmente con ella—. Sasuke, ¿por que terminaste con ella?

—No la quería.

Seguía sin verlo a la cara pero notó como alzaba los hombros, como si lastimar a los demás fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Y quieres a alguien?

—Aún no estoy seguro— respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y había que su asiento se volviera más cómodo.

—Sasuke, el beso del otro día, en el aula...— le dijo acercándose a él.

El Uchiha prefería adelantarse a los hechos.

—No significo nada, eso querías decir, ¿no, Ino?

—Bueno, sí.

—Para mí significó muchas cosas— la rubia sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían—. Pero esta vez haré las cosas bien.

[…]

En cuanto Ino vio a la coleta de Shikamaru salto de la alegría y fue la primera en salir del bus. Allí estaba él, con esa cara de nada de siempre. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Puso cuidado en no tropezar mientras bajaba a toda velocudad.

Él la esperaba con una mano dentro del bolsillo.

—¡Shikamaru!— el moreno estaba literalmente seco.

—Vámonos— la tomo fuerte de la mano.

Seguida de Naruto, Sakura salió del autobus.

—Hola, Shikamaru— le saludó ella pero el moreno sólo le respondió mediante un gesto con la cabeza.

Le dio otro a al rubio, y sacó a Ino a jalones de ahí. Sakura y Naruto se quedaron asombrados aunque continuaron su camino. Saludaron a Kushina y a Mebuki quienes los esperaban. Enrojecieron. Por alguna razón les incomodaba que sus madres hayan tenido una plática.

—Él está molesto. Y mucho— comentó Sasuke.

Él y Temari miraban a la Yamanaka siendo arrastrada por el moreno.

Sus caras expresaban preocupación; le lanzó una mirada directa a Temari.

—Es tu culpa por no ser más discreto— le susurró ésta apenas sus miradas se cruzaron.

[…]

—Shikamaru, me estás lastimando— se quejó.

Apenas podía seguirle el paso con sus músculos agarrotados. El moreno volteó a verla y como si hubiera despertado notó que estaba sujetándola con mucha fuerza. La soltó sin demostrar ninguna delicadeza, apenas lo hizo pudo ver la marca rojizasus dedos marcados en la blanca muñeca de ella. Y se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho. Pero… pero.

Lo mejor, ir al grano y evitar problemas.

—Explícame esto— Ino abrió los ojos más que pudo no podía creerse que existiera esa foto.

Shikamaru le tendía el celular.

Sasuke y ella compartían un beso, no recordaba en qué momento había pasado eso. Recordaba haber salido de su cuarto, a Sasuke ofreciéndoles beber, después el aroma de la chaqueta de Sasuke, haber coqueteado con Naruto, el collar de Sakura, haber llamado a Shikamaru y luego ya no había nada. Pero en esa foto ella estaba recostada y Sasuke sobre ella, le estaba abrazando el cuello, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de ese beso, como si fuera su genio en lugar del engreído.

El fondo era verde, el césped. ¡Oh, no, Sasuke Uchiha!

—Pensaba que eras tú…— lo dijo muy bajito.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Esperas que me lo crea, no soy tan imbecil— le dio la espalda.

La sangre le hervía. Recordó el primer beso que Ino le dio, la felicidad que le embargó, la esperanza de que Ino ya no sintiera nada por el Uchiha; se sentía traicionado.

—Es verdad— se abrazo de su espalda con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrían y mojaban la camiseta del chico—. Soñé contigo, soñaba que nos besábamos…

—Suéltame— sujetó su muñecas pero Ino se aferró más a su cintura—. No más mentiras, por tu culpa sentí la dicha y la tristeza más grande, esto se acaba aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? No entendía nada. Sólo veía como todo se desmoronaba.

—¡No!— su llanto se volvió más violento—. ¡Te quiero, te quiero!

La voz era cada vez más aguda y más débil. Maldito Sasuke, maldito mundo. Su estómago dio vueltas, queriéndole atestar un golpe al Uchiha. Ya iría a pedirle consejo a Sakura para poder hacerlo lo más fuerte posible.

—Me prometiste que te alejarías de él— sonaba tan lejano.

—Y lo estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo diablos estaba contigo cuando dormías y cómo me llamaste desde su celular?—no pudo evitar que la rabia tiñese sus palabras.

Esperó, en la misma posición.

—Naruto vino a por Sakura, y trajo tequila.

—Eso me lo dijiste, pero obviaste la parte en la que estabas con Sasuke— con sólo pronunciar su nombre hacía que el calor volviera a subir.

El Nara notó como su cuero cabelludo se tensaba. Intentó relajarse y pensar con claridad.

—No quería problemas contigo— Ino por fin lo había soltado pero no dejaba de sollozar.

—¿Y pensabas que llamando desde su celular no me iba a dar cuenta?— la rubia sólo lanzó unos quejidos acompañando el mar de lágrimas que corría en su rostro—. Yo me largo.

Ino se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida. ¡Si lo había llamado del celular de él! Culpó a la borrachera.

[...]

"Dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada" sonrío al leer el mensaje, algunos podían ser tan inocentes.

La ventanita de la conversación con Sasuke se encontraba abierta en su facebook.

"Vamos, te hice un favor" tecleó.

"Si gracias a ti de seguro Ino me esta odiando, eso no me beneficia en nada"

"Shikamaru no la quiere volver a ver… eso es beneficioso por donde lo mires"

Sonrió de medio lado.

"Temari… maldita sea te juro que me las pagaras si las cosas no salen bien con Ino"

"Calmate, Uchiha, ya veras como todo mejorará''.

-0000000000000000000-

Nai Hatake: ¡hola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Felices pascuas :3 ¡Saludos!

Naoko-eri: gomenasai gomenasai este capítulo estaba ya hace más de una semana por eso Nai les desea felices pascuas lo siento es mi culpa gracias gracias por seguirnos U_U por la universidad las dos hemos estado muy ocupadas lo siento.

Anime love y mirra gracias por seguirnos siempre por contar con su review espero no hayan tenido que esperar mucho T_T mirra te extraño ya van dos capis que no te veo

A los review con cuenta gracias gracias! Si Nai no les hace llegar lo feliceses que nos hacen con sus comentarios es por mi culpa!T_T bah lo siento mucho…


End file.
